The Lost Imperial Silver Crystal
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: What happens when the Imperial Silver Crystal get's placed in the wrong hands? Will it really be the end of everything? Or will the senshi's go out and fight? Angel Raye's Chibi Scouts! Please R
1. Sisterly Love

**The Lost Imperial Silver Crystal **

_I came up with the idea to write about this story, mainly from one of Angel Raye's stories. It's not based off of the story, but it has some similarities. I got the idea from Lost in Time; I hope you enjoy this story. It's not entirely like it. Please do R&R/_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Chibi Moon. Angel Raye _does_ own the following Chibi Scouts; Madelyn, Hope, Faith, Maggie, Ariel, Annika, Gloria, and Daisy. I own the following; Emily, Isabella, Jordan, Lydia, Maia, Julia, Erin, and Chloe.

**Chapter One: Sisterly Love**

Crystal Tokyo had a sense of tranquility and a peaceful essence in the air. It seemed as if it was going to remain this way forever, but the Sailor Scouts knew better. It was Mid October closer to November. The scenery had a beautiful fall like scene. It was warm, and peaceful, a time for snuggling with family as it grew toward a time most enjoyed, Christmas. It was only two moths away, and you could already feel the Christmas cheer starting to arise.

Maggie Meiou was with her mother today, as she had taken the time off from her duty, to spend with both her children, but Lydia had pitched one of her fits so she was spending time with her father. Lydia didn't like to be around her mother, Setsuna couldn't figure out if it was because she was afraid of abandonment or if Lydia thought she'd be better off without Setsuna. It broke Setsuna's heart, knowing that her daughter didn't want to be with her all the time, but Setsuna decided that she'd allow Lydia to make choices on her own. She_ did_ remind Lydia that whenever she needed her Setsuna would be there for her. Lydia was in agreement to this, but so far she didn't need her mother.

Maggie and Setsuna were shopping for household items today. Maggie twirled around playfully, as her mother put toothpaste into the cart. Setsuna smiled at Maggie and they continued on down the aisle. Maggie's eyes caught a very familiar figure just passing by. She followed it closely.

Setsuna was getting some bottles of shampoo and didn't see her daughter run off. She looked down the aisle quickly and then continued on, Maggie couldn't be off to far. Setsuna picked up a few other things and came out of that aisle; sure enough she had found Maggie. She was chatting away to her best friend Daisy. Sestuna smiled, she enjoyed seeing her daughter happy. She was glad she could make one of them happy.

Chloe Kino saw Setsuna and quickly went over and embraced her. Makoto said her greetings to Setsuna. Chloe was bouncing up and down.

"Guess what, Aunt Setsuna, guess what?" asked a hyper Chloe. Makoto was attempting to keep her quiet, but was having little success.

"What?" Setsuna laughed.

"My mommy signed me up for Karate!" Chloe got into a fighting stance. Setsuna did the same. Chloe kicked her little foot up high, but Setsuna caught it in her hands. Chloe scrunched her face up and called out, "That's not fair."

Setsuna, Makoto, Daisy, and Maggie all laughed at Chloe. Setsuna dropped Chloe's foot; Chloe gave a small giggle, and then hugged Setsuna again. Chloe begin jumping again, repeating the same thing as earlier.

"What?" Setsuna finally gave in.

"Erin's got a meet coming up soon!" Chloe answered ecstatically.

"That's neat." Setsuna said.

"Yea, Chloe's just had one blessed week. She's so happy for Erin and for herself." Makoto explained. "She was so happy that she made us breakfast this morning." She glanced down at Chloe with a smile.

"All by yourself?" Setsuna asked the little girl.

Chloe twirled her upper body, "Nooo… Daisy ended up waking up and helping me. But it was almost by myself!"

"How do you live with such a hyper little girl?" Maggie whispered to her friend.

"Well…. It's like this." Daisy begins. "I just wake up every morning and she's there. She's sooo bubbly and talkative, but somehow.. I learn to love her and _live_ with her. I can't drop her out on the streets. For one mom wouldn't be very happy. And for two… well, ya know she's my sister." Daisy giggled.

"I see. Well, at least your sister gets along with everyone." Maggie sighed.

"Oh, Lydia?" Daisy questioned.

Maggie nodded. "I just don't understand why she can't accept the fact that mother is the keeper of time. She threw another one of her screaming fits, and then ran to her room and slammed the door."

"Have you ever tried talking to her?" Daisy questioned.

Maggie's eyes saddened. "She doesn't really like talking to me. She'll talk to Julia, but not me."

"Yea, I've noticed those two are inseparable. Julia's nothing like Annika, she's more like Lydia." Daisy commented.

"Which is scary." Maggie replied. "Unless.. of course Julia has just been traumatized. I remember after that one of the battles she did _not_ want anything to do with anyone except be with her mother. That had been really hard on Rei, because both girls had been traumatized."

Daisy nodded. "She fears being alone too."

"Maggie dear it's time to go." Setsuna called.

Daisy and Maggie hugged each other and said goodbye. Maggie then followed after her mother. Maggie put on a jubilant smile and followed her mother through the checkout and out the exit door. Maggie helped load the items into the back of their black car. Maggie then sat up in the front seat, putting her seatbelt on. Setsuna got in the drivers seat and did the same thing. She then cranked the car up and looked behind her as she pulled out.

"Momma… how come we haven't been attacked in a while? It's not that I _want_ to be attacked, its just when they remain quiet for so long it usually means they're up to something." Maggie stated firmly.

Setsuna didn't say anything at first, she was thinking on how to answer the question. She too was worried about that, but currently the timelines reading had no indications of attacks in the future. Setsuna sighed, "I don't know sweetie. I honestly don't."

"It's okay momma. Do you think you can spend more time with me and Lydia?" Maggie pondered.

"I'm not sure baby." Setsuna replied.

"But momma if there has been no attack then that means it should be okay." Maggie protested.

Setsuna stopped at a red light. She turned to her daughter smiling, "I'll talk with the queen. Now don't push the subject any further."

At the Kaiou and Tenou residence their daughters were having a mini get together. Faith had Gloria over. Hope had Annika over. Jordan had Maia over. And Isabella had Emily over. The four children were staying till dinner time, and then leaving after that. Haruka had decided to start dinner early, because she felt a headache coming on from all the hollering and playing around. The children were now outside so she was feeling a little bit calmer now. Michiru was cleaning up their quarters as the children had left it a little messy.

Isabella Kaiou climbed up in the tree to revive the ball that was stuck in one of the branches. Hope was getting a little anxious as Isabella continued climbing further up. Gloria and Faith walked over to see why everyone else was standing around the tree. She looked up and smiled at her Isabella and then scurried up after her.

"You have very dangerous sisters." Annika told Hope.

"I know." Hope replied, biting her nails.

"Okay that's enough." Gloria pulled Hope's hand away from her mouth. "Pretty soon you'll be gnawing your fingers away."

"What happens if Isabella or Faith falls out of the tree?" Maia questioned, her birthday was coming up soon. She didn't show any signs of having a high IQ. Hope was beginning to wonder if maybe they had messed up with Isabella's studies. Ami had told Michiru and Haruka that Isabella had a high IQ like Ariel did. Haruka and Michiru had decided not to move Isabella up in her grades currently, because they wanted her to be a child first. That part was succeeding.

Haruka came outside to get the girls. The first thing she noticed was that they were all standing around the tree and two of her girls were missing. The only girl that was not there was Emily, but Haruka would have to worry about that in a minute.

"Girls!" Haruka called up. Isabella and Faith looked down. "You two need to come down now!"

"Crap!" Faith muttered.

Isabella started climbing down, but her foot slipped. Faith swung down like a monkey onto Isabella's branch. She carefully balanced herself on the branch and helped Isabella get back on the branch.

Hope's fingers went back into her mouth. Gloria smacked Hope's hand. "I told you not to do that. You want to keep your fingers, right?"

"Okay everyone inside." Haruka demanded. The girls slowly went inside. Jordan and Maia went to Jordan's room. Jordan shut the door behind them and then went and sat on her bed.

"Why have you been so quiet recently?" Maia questioned, observing her friend.

Jordan gazed up at her friend. "I've just been thinking."

"About?" Maia pushed on.

"Don't worry about it." Jordan answered.

"Okay, just don't let your thinking get you in to trouble." Maia cautioned.

Jordan smiled. "I won't."

Emily came around the corner of the house. She looked up in the tree and started screaming. Haruka turned quickly to Emily. She didn't have to go find the girl anymore. She clasped her hand over the girl's mouth and brought her inside handing her to Michiru.

Faith had just hoped out of the last branch, while Isabella was only half way down the tree. Faith looked up in disbelief. Isabella was a fast climber going _up_ things, but coming down she was unbelievably slow. Isabella held onto the branch above her. She felt something bite her little finger. She tried not to let it bother her, but it had really stung. Isabella climbed down a few more branches, but the bite had really taken its toll on her. She let her grasp go on the branch and balanced herself on the branch, as she starting scratching her hand fiercely. Faith rolled her eyes and climbed up in the tree once again. She quickly got to where Isabella was and grabbed a hold of her before she lost her balance. Faith held onto the branch above her with one hand, while the other was wrapped around Isabella's torso. Faith had no way of actually getting down.

"Okay, Isabella I've decided you're a lot like the princess, in as you have NO common sense! And you're somewhat like Ariel, though it doesn't show too often. You have some of Haruka-papa in you, you like running away from things. And you're like Michiru-mama, you like girly stuff." Faith explained to her younger sister. "Are you sure you actually belong here in this family?"

Isabella looked up at Faith with a saddened expression.

"I was only playing." Faith sighed; she sometimes took things a little too far. "But it is true… you're not like Michiru-mama and Hope. Jordan at least has some of Uranus blood in her. She likes sports and such, but she's a little shy."

"I can swim!" Isabella protested.

Faith laughed, "I can too, but I know what you mean."

Haruka came back outside and saw that the two girls were in trouble. She quickly climbed up there and rescued her two daughters. When they were down on the ground she scolded the two girls and then went inside.

"I just have more spunk then Hope." Isabella explained to Faith, after Haruka went inside.

"You're right and there's nothing wrong with that." Faith hugged her little sister and the two went in for dinner.


	2. Trouble Brewing

Authors Note: You may notice now that Usagi has a sister. She is six years old. I will have to go back into my other stories and edit her into them. Please be patient, as school is about to start up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own Characters. Angel Raye owns hers! Please R & R.

Dear Flamer.. It was nice of you to be concerned, but I really don't mind it. It's not going to stop me from writing the way I do. You write the way you want to, and I'll write they way I want. Deal? Deal, okay good, glad you agree.

**Chapter Two: Trouble Brewing**

The next day at school, Jordan found Isabella by the sixth grade girls' locker room. Jordan took Isabella away from the locker room. Isabella watched as it became invisible. She sighed and turned to Jordan.

"I've been thinking." Jordan started to say.

Isabella's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Jordan ignored the comment and continued. "Remember last year that battle with Keyo-whatever?" Jordan asked.

"Ehh.. yea. How could I forget?" Isabella asked, and then looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Well, I've been thinking about going back in time and seeing our parents. The woman said that we weren't actually the children of Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." Jordan reminded her.

"Well, Jordan Tenou usually it takes a girl and a guy to create babies." Isabella explained a little annoyed. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"So have you thought this plan through?" Isabella questioned.

"I think so." Jordan replied, now trying to find out what she missed out.

"Okay so how are we getting to a different time zone?" Isabella started to quiz her sister.

"We'll use the time gate and concentrate on one time period." Jordan answered.

"That's good. Now how do we get back?" Isabella questioned.

"We'll have to find the time portal." Jordan answered uneasily.

"So.. we'll have to find the time portal in a different time zone. It makes sense. Let's just hope we pick a time where it hasn't been destroyed!" Isabella said frantically. "Jordan… it's a bad idea."

"But Isabella you said yourself you'd do anything to see our real birth parents!" Jordan protested. "And you said if either one of us found a way then you promised we'd do it."

Isabella sighed. Jordan was right, she had promised her sister, but she knew going through the time gate and being found out about was asking for trouble. Isabella started to rethink Jordan's plan. The two stood there for a while. Jordan was anxious as to what was running through Isabella's head currently.

"I got it!" She got closer to her sister and lowered her voice so no one could hear her. "We can go get Usagi's time key. After we have that in hand we'll have to leave right after that. So we'll go to the time gate, get transported through that. See our parents and then use the time key to get back home all before anyone ever finds out." Isabella declared.

"YAY! Now when do we do it?" Jordan questioned.

"We could skip school, but the school would call home." Isabella inquired.

"What time do they call home if you're not there?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not sure. What about after school?" Isabella asked. "Most everyone will be going to their quarters or doing something. Usagi won't be home at all and the Senshi's have been spending more time together recently as there are no enemies around."

"Alright. That sounds good. We gonna do it tomorrow?" Jordan questioned.

"Might as well. Don't have any other time to really do it." Isabella mentioned.

"Jordan and Isabella why aren't you two outside with your dweeb friends?" asked a familiar voice.

Jordan and Isabella gazed at the girl standing a few feet away from them. Miyaki stood there with a grim look on her face. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have someone better to pick on?" Jordan asked irritated. She wanted to stay out of all trouble, but Miyaki wasn't helping matters. Miyaki put her hand on Jordan's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze.

"No. Two five year olds are the best." Miyaki smirked.

"Is your mama going to hold you back because you lack intelligence?" Isabella questioned.

"Why you little brat! You must lack common sense! Not many people get blessed with that." Miyaki was holding her hand up ready to deck one of the little girls.

Isabella started giggling. Miyaki put her fist down and stared at the girl confused. Isabella continued to giggle. Jordan wanted to know what was funny as well.

"Stupid girl what's so funny?" Miyaki questioned.

"I have a name." Isabella retorted.

"Isabella." Miyaki groaned. She hated obeying anyone, especially those younger then her.

"You say many people aren't blessed with common sense, yet you act as if you have any." Isabella explained to the girl. "RUN!" Isabella took Jordan's hand and the two girls ran down the hall. Miyaki was hightailing behind them.

"COME BACK HERE BRATS!" Miyaki screamed.

Jordan and Isabella turned down the hall toward the exit door. A teacher, with paper work in her hands, stumbled out of her office and right into the girl's way. Jordan dropped to the ground and slid under the teacher, causing her to stumble some more. The woman fixed her glasses to fit her face right and looked at the two girls that were near the exit.

"Sorry Miss!" Jordan cried out as the two went out the door.

The woman turned to see Miyaki running toward her. She held out her hand and yelled stop. Miyaki tried stopping, but ended up clashing into the teacher causing her to get knocked down and her paper work flying everywhere. Miyaki glared at the two flapping doors. Without being asked she quickly helped the teacher pick up the papers and then followed her into the office.

Isabella and Jordan rejoined their group. Ariel and Madelyn eyed the two girls suspiciously. Annika, Julia, Gloria, and Erin had already left. Annika had another bad day with Miyaki. Hope and Faith were too busy talking to realize they were already running late for home and that their sisters had shown up. Emily hugged her best friend, Jordan's eyes saddened, Maia had yet to join the girls in school. Maia would always be one grade behind. And Jordan knew that Isabella could be moved up. The major difference between Isabella and Ariel was the fact that Isabella loved playing around more then she did studying, which also played a factor in why Michiru and Haruka weren't ready to move her up. Jordan was praying that somehow they had mistaken Maia's test and that she'd be able to move up to Jordan's grade.

Lydia pulled Jordan off to the side, away from everyone. The only ones that noticed were Madelyn and Ariel. Chloe was too busy twirling Isabella around in her arms.

"I'm beginning to wonder if she hates everyone." Ariel declared to her friend.

Madelyn shrugged. "I don't know. Lydia's not like Maggie, but Lydia does care."

"I dunno. Lydia cares about Julia, Emily, Jordan, and Isabella. Those are the only ones I've ever seen her actually communicate with." Ariel snapped. "I seriously doubt she'd come to one of us if she knew there was danger. And if her sister was in trouble I doubt she would save her."

Madelyn sighed. A hand went on Madelyn's head. Madelyn turned around quickly, her short hair fanning out behind her.

"Maggie!" Madelyn exclaimed shocked.

Hope and Faith's conversation broke when they heard Maggie's name being called. Both girls turned around to face Maggie, Usagi, and Daisy. Hailey ran over to her sister, Usagi, and jumped on her back. Usagi spun her around and then told her to get off. Hailey giggled as she jumped off of Usagi's back.

"Hi." Hope stated, uneasily. "What time is it?"

"You girls should have been home a while ago. Where's Gloria, Erin, Annika, and Julia?" asked Usagi.

"They went home already." Faith stated grimly.

The school doors opened up and out came Miyaki. She glared at Isabella and Jordan; the two girls put their hands over their mouth and giggled, as they watched Miyaki walk off the premises. Maggie, Daisy, and Usagi watched as the girl left.

"Let me guess. Miyaki did something to Annika?" Daisy questioned.

Hope and Faith nodded. The three older girls sighed and started to push the girls on toward home. Hope and Faith walked ahead with their two younger sisters. Chloe carried Emily on her back. Ariel couldn't take it any longer; she asked if she could talk to Maggie alone. Maggie agreed and told the other girls to walk on home. She asked Daisy if she'd tell Ami and Setsuna that the two would be home before dinner. Daisy agreed and then continued with the group.

Maggie sat with Ariel on the curb and looked into her deep blue eyes. "What's up Ariel?"

"It's your sister." Ariel declared.

Maggie laughed, "You know you're not much older than her. You're only eight. She's seven."

"I don't care about the year difference Maggie. It's just she's so indifferent. She rarely talks to anyone." Ariel hushed for a second. She looked down at the ground and then turned back to Maggie, her eyes widening. "Is she mad? Like crazy mad?"

Maggie laughed again. She shook her head no. She leaned back and looked up at the sky. "There's something about Lydia that you have to understand. She is afraid of being hurt. She looks at you, Annika, Madelyn and everyone else they all have families that are together most of the time." Maggie's eyes begin to water. She wiped the tears out of her eyes before they rolled down her face. "Our family isn't like anyone else's. Yes, there may be times when your mom has to work constantly and you may not see her often and she may be stressed out when you see her, but at least she's there the majority of the time. And as for the differences in our fathers, mine goes out of Japan. He's gone for weeks on end."

"You have Makoto though." Ariel replied.

"Yes, we do, but Lydia isn't close to her as I am. And it's not _always_ the same." Maggie answered the little girl's question. "Now I know you are very aware of _whom_ Lydia communicates. You complain to Madelyn about that a lot. I can't help who Lydia talks to. And she doesn't _always_ give the girls warnings. She looks after Emily a lot, because she fears that Emily will get traumatized to the point where there's no getting her out of it."

"But… why doesn't she talk to you that often?" Ariel asked.

Maggie sighed. "I think part of it is I have a closer relationship with my mom than she does. And we do talk sometimes. It's very rare though, but I enjoy the moments that we do, whether it's screaming at the top of our lungs because she's had one of her moods, or if it's a heart to heart conversation."

Ariel laughed, she couldn't exactly imagine Lydia screaming, but then again she wasn't there where that part of Lydia showed. She was always calm and secretive.

"Have I answered all your questions my little Ariel?" Maggie asked.

"I think so. But why is Emily afraid of fighting?" Ariel questioned. "You said Lydia watches after her a lot, but why would she get traumatized so badly. Would it be worse than I was?"

Maggie thought for a moment. She didn't know how to put this to Ariel. Ariel had been young when they fought that battle. If she went into detail about what happened, she'd ask why Isabella wasn't fazed by it. Maggie figured it'd be safe to play like she didn't know anything about this one. "Well, with the conditions Emily is under she _could_ end up worse than you. But let's not worry about that right now."

Ariel decided not to push the subject any further, even though she felt as though Maggie knew more than what she was giving in to. Maggie stood up and then helped Ariel up.

"Let's get home. Everyone will be waiting." Maggie smiled. The two girls headed home. Maggie had been right about everyone waiting-- well, almost everyone waiting. Haruka and the Michiru bunch were not present in the room where the mothers sometimes waited for their children to come home.

Annika was curled up in her mother's lap. Julia was sitting in her fathers. Gloria was busily writing something on a piece of paper. Erin was fast asleep in her fathers lap. Maia was also sleeping, but she had fallen asleep on the floor, where Madelyn and Emily were putting together a puzzle. Chloe and Daisy were playing some sort of clapping game. Usagi was sitting between her parents. Lydia was off in a corner by herself reading a book. The parents were all talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Ami just happened to look up, "Hey sweetie."

"Maggie dear you're welcome to come sit over here." Setsuna acknowledged her daughters entry.

Maggie looked over toward the direction of her sister. Maggie really wished that Lydia would join their family. Maggie decided to go sit next to her mom and dad, though she didn't feel complete without her sister. Everyone talked for quite a while. Maggie, Daisy, and Usagi were the only ones still up when their parents realized it was late.

Queen Serenity laughed. "I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to keep you all awake."

"Aww it's okay Queen." Makoto replied.

"Mama I'm hungry." Daisy complained.

Queen Serenity turned away, she was turning red. The children hadn't eaten anything since school time and now it was way past bedtime.

"Mom!" the Princess scolded. The queen took off out the door the princess was right on her heels. Everyone who was awake laughed. The King and Prince rolled their eyes and followed after their wife's. Usagi was right behind them.

The rest of the Senshi's picked up their sleeping daughters and carried them to their quarters. Most everyone wasn't too worried about waking their children up to eat. Makoto and Setsuna had to make their daughters something, as seeing they were up. Hotaru and Ami were a little bit worried about their daughters not getting dinner. Ami decided if the girls got up within a couple of hours she'd feed them.

Hotaru watched Madelyn sleep peacefully. She kissed her forehead and then exited out of her room.

"Do you think they'll be okay without dinner tonight?" Hotaru asked Anthony.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be fine. Just cook a big breakfast tomorrow." Anthony replied, with a sense of humor.

"Right… Cook a big breakfast so they can nibble at it and go to school?" Hotaru playfully pushed Anthony. Anthony pinned Hotaru up against the wall and passionately kissed her.

Emily came out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

The two's kiss broke as the looked at their daughter. The _other_ bedroom door opened and out came Madelyn.

"Mom you forgot dinner." Madelyn yawned.

"You can make big breakfast now!" Anthony smiled.

"Oh shut up." Hotaru laughed and pushed Anthony again. Anthony pinned Hotaru back to the wall. "Not-uh-uh. There are children around." Hotaru placed her finger on Anthony's lips.

Hotaru went downstairs to get dinner cooking; she'd have to come up with a simple meal so the girls could be back in bed soon.

"You don't mind if I kiss your mother do you?" Anthony asked Madelyn. Madelyn gave her dad a funny look and went downstairs.


	3. Part One: Against the rules

Chapter three: Part One: Against the rules

The following day at school, Jordan and Isabella waited patiently for the school day to end. They had a journey awaiting them when they got home. It was lunch time. Isabella and Jordan sat down between Hailey and Emily. Emily nervously ate her food.

"Em what's wrong?" Madelyn questioned, taking notice to the young girls behavior. Emily shook her head and continued eating.

Miyaki walked over to the table and sat herself next to Annika. She put her arm around Annika and whispered crybaby into her ear.

Gloria's fists were beginning to shake. She was fuming as Miyaki continued whispering into Annika's ear. Isabella was glaring at Miyaki. Isabella was about to get up, when Jordan side kicked her under the table. Isabella turned and glared at Jordan, Jordan returned the favor. Isabella didn't move. She knew if she got herself caught up in the mess it could result in their plan being altered.

Hailey on the other hand wasn't going to watch her friend being harassed. Hailey quietly exited the table and returned back with a teacher. He looked at Annika, the girl was shaking badly. He turned to Miyaki who had not noticed his presence.

"Miyaki dear to the office now." He demanded in a cold voice. Miyaki looked up at the man standing before her on the other side of the table. She looked to his side and so Hailey Tsukino standing next to him, her arms crossed ad a smile upon her face.

"Kindergartners!' Miyaki hollered outraged. "They _always_ get in my way!"

"I don't care what the kindergartners do to you Miss. Miyaki I want you in that office now!" he said agitated.

Miyaki stormed off out of the cafeteria. Hope put her arm around Annika who was still shaking.

"It's okay now. She's gone." Hope explained to her friend.

"But she'll be back tomorrow!" Annika started to cry.

Gloria came and sat next to Annika. She wrapped both her arms around the girl and allowed her to cry on her school uniform. "Annika you're going to have to ignore what Miyaki says to you. I know it's hard, but just try."

Annika looked up at Hailey, who had not returned to her seat, "Thank you Hailey."

"You're welcome." Hailey did a curtsy and then returned to her seat. The curtsy made Annika giggle.

At the end of the day Chloe found the twins. She had been watching them since yesterday. Isabella was putting a book into her backpack when Chloe walked up.

"So what are you two up to?" Chloe questioned in a suspicious voice.

Jordan looked at Isabella wondering if she had told Chloe. Isabella zipped her book bag up and looked up at Chloe. "We're not doing anything."

"You've been good since yesterday Isabella Kaiou." Chloe got eye level with the little girl.

Isabella sighed, "That's because you miss all the times that I'm getting into something."

"I see. So what kind of destruction did you cause yesterday?" Chloe questioned, now circling the girls.

Isabella smiled mischievously. "I'm sorry you missed out Chloe Kino."

Jordan glanced up at the clock on the wall. "ISABELLA! We're going to be late!"

Isabella's eyes widened. "Sorry Chloe, our mom wants us home!" Isabella and Jordan took off running. The two escaped through the schools back exit, the girls ran all the way to the palace.

Chloe decided she wanted to know what was going on. She spotted Emily with Madelyn over by Lydia's locker. Chloe ran over to Emily and pulled her away by her collar she told Madelyn she was sorry, but it was an emergency. Madelyn didn't bother chasing after Emily. Lydia and Madelyn walked outside to meet up with the rest.

Jordan in the meantime was talking to Michiru and Haruka explaining to them that Isabella and she wouldn't be home till dark time.

"Are you sure it's okay to let the twins be off till dark time?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"Jordan is pretty levelheaded she wouldn't do anything mischievous." Haruka replied.

"And you're saying Isabella would?" Michiru questioned.

Haruka looked away. "I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Jordan is pretty levelheaded she wouldn't do anything mischievous." Michiru imitated Haruka. "I heard nothing about Isabella in the sentence, which would indicate she gets into trouble."

"Michiru you know she does." Haruka reminded her.

"I know, but…" Michiru began but stopped.

"She's ran off multiple times, been kidnapped because she doesn't stay with the group." Haruka gave Michiru a few examples.

"But all in all she's a good friend." Michiru reminded her. "You'd love her anyways no matter what she did, right?"

Haruka looked at Michiru. "What could Isabella or any of the children for that matter do that I wouldn't love them? Gloria has yet to cause catastrophe. Even though she's came close to it, but no one could be worse than Gloria."

"Haruka! That sounded bad!" Michiru scolded.

"I'll love each of our children forever and for always." Haruka finally stated.

"When are we going to tell the twins about their other parents?" Michiru suddenly asked.

Haruka went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again. "Michiru we know nothing about their parents."

"Is that good?" Michiru asked concerned.

"It's not bad." Haruka replied. "But they'll ask about them."

Michiru sighed.

Meanwhile, Isabella met up with Jordan. She had the time key in her pocket, along with something _else_.

"Where's Setsuna?" Isabella asked.

"She was speaking with Hotaru." Jordan replied.

Isabella looked around nervously. "Okay let's get this thing over with." The two headed toward the time gate. Isabella knew they could get in a lot of trouble for doing this, but the plan was fool proof, nothing could go wrong. Isabella abruptly stopped. "What time zone are we going to?"

"Ehh.." Jordan replied.

"Ack, it doesn't matter. Let's just go back before we were born." Isabella insisted. The two girls entered the time gate. It was dark and cold in there. Isabella and Jordan stood for a while looking at the time gate.

"I don't think it's safe Isabella." Jordan whined.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Jordan I didn't get the time key so we could back out on it!" She took her sisters hand. The door opened and let in a bright light. Isabella and Jordan stood there frozen. Their hearts were about to rip out of their chest.

"HA! I thought you _weren'_t up to anything!" a familiar voice stated.

"Chloe!" Isabella scolded.

"Isabella what's the purpose of this?" another voice questioned.

"Emily?" Isabella asked.

"Yes." Emily replied her voice was a little shaky.

"We just want to see our parents!" Jordan answered the question. "Don't ruin it Chloe or Emily!"

"Your parents?" Chloe asked confused.

"Michiru and Haruka are your parents." Emily insisted. The girl sounded like she was about to cry.

"NO! THEY AREN'T!" Jordan hollered.

"Let's go." Isabella said, taking Jordan's hand and taking her closer toward the time portal.

"No wait, let us go with you." Chloe said. She took Emily and walked over to the twins.

The door opened a second time. Isabella took Jordan and ran full pledged at the time portal. Chloe and Emily followed.

"NO! COME BACK HERE!" Screamed the girl and she ran after the four!

A big opening in the sky opened up and the five girls fell through. There were lots of moaning and groaning coming from the girls as they all stood up.

Isabella saw that there was an unfamiliar figure with them. She blinked twice and then screamed. "MAGGIE!"

"What have you four done? And what are the reasoning's?" Maggie demanded as she scanned the premises.

Emily latched herself around Maggie. "I'm scared."

Jordan, Isabella, and Chloe started to look around the place. It appeared to be Tokyo a calm peaceful Tokyo, but there was no sign of the palace. Which meant they had gone back quite some years.

"I-I-I-I just wanted to see my parents." Jordan stated as tears started to come to her eyes.

"You girls can't just go back into the past to see your _own_ parents. It could literally ruin things that are currently happening in _our_ time zone." Maggie scorned. "And further more Emily doesn't need to be here."

"All I _ever_ hear is about _how_ scared Emily is of everything. And I didn't invite her! Chloe came with her!" Jordan screamed. "Why does everything have to evolve around Emily?" Jordan turned to Isabella. "You make the best sort of friends!"

"At least I'm not friends with someone who doesn't even go to school yet! And doesn't even carry the Mizuno intelligence." Isabella screamed back.

"Maggie I dragged Emily into this mess, because I thought maybe Isabella had told her something, but she didn't. And then I saw Isabella and Jordan take off toward the time portal so I followed after them with Emily. I'm sorry Maggie." Chloe spoke softly to Maggie as the twins carried on their argument.

"It's fine. I just need to find a way out of here." Maggie explained. "And if those two continue to argue like this I'm going to have one big headache."

Chloe laughed, and then looked at the twins. They _didn't _have a bond like the older twins did. Chloe had been wondering if they ever would. They put each other down more than lifted each other up, but than again all siblings can't be perfect. Maggie and Lydia didn't have the best relationship. Gloria got on Erin's nerves a lot with the pranks she played on everyone. Chloe knew Madelyn was a good big sister she wouldn't let anything happen to her…--- or at least she tried not to let anything happen to her. Faith and Hope got into arguments over the small things, but usually made up pretty quick. Ariel and Maia didn't get along well, because of jealousy. And Usagi and Hailey didn't particularly get along well either. Chloe knew that Daisy loved her very much, but Chloe knew that she was annoying to her big sister sometimes. Chloe sighed; she had proved to herself that all the siblings got into arguments.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked Maggie breaking out of her thoughts.

Maggie appeared to be experiencing pain of some sort, but Chloe couldn't tell what from. Maggie opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She watched as a fuming Jordan took of toward the city. "We could just always follow Jordan. It's not like we have anything else better to do."

Chloe's face expressed confusion and a lot of disbelief. Maggie Meiou was supposed to be the matured one of the group, but right now she wasn't showing it. "It's not like we have anything else better to do." Echoed through Chloe's head. Who was Maggie kidding? They were somewhere in time, with two sisters that were now mad at each other, and Emily who was _already_ clutching to Maggie even though there was no sign of danger.

Isabella slipped back behind the group. She didn't want to feel as though they were following her, even though in a sense they were. Isabella slowed her pace down. She should have never said yes to Jordan about finding out more about their parents. Isabella was _fine_ with being adopted, she didn't mind. She honestly didn't. But Jordan for some reason did. Isabella slightly feared she'd be the one blamed; it wasn't like Jordan to get in trouble. Jordan was the _good_ kid, Isabella was the _bad_. Even though she had never intended on anything bad happening. Isabella covered her face with her hands; she _would_ be in for it when she got home. Tears slid from Isabella's eyes, she tried to do what was best for her sister, but she knew something bad was bound to happen and it would probably affect Emily the most. Isabella felt like a bad friend somewhat and a bad sister. Emily _wasn't_ supposed to come. No one was…--- no one except Isabella and Jordan.

"Isabella it's alright." Said a soothing voice. Isabella looked up and saw Chloe. Chloe was rubbing Isabella's back.

Isabella shook her head, and looked at her sister. "No it's not. We're not even in a time period where our parents are. Even if they are here we have no _idea_ what they look like, we know nothing about them."

Chloe thought for a moment, she was trying to think of how to comfort her, but found no words to say that would be able to help Isabella. She didn't want to say they could go to a different time period, because Chloe wanted to get back home. She knew their parents would be looking for them and it'd be odd for them to have just disappeared out of no where.

Maggie was trying to talk to Jordan, but she wouldn't listen. She had her hands covering her ears, indicating she didn't want to hear anything Maggie said. Maggie was getting a little restless with this bunch. The only one that was cooperating was Chloe. Emily was wrapped around Maggie and didn't want to be put down. Maggie wondered what would've happened if it had only been Chloe, Isabella, and Jordan with Emily. It wouldn't be too good. Maggie finally pried the child off her. Emily sat on the ground, putting her knees up to her chest and her head down.

"Emily what are you afraid of?" Maggie asked in an exasperated voice. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I want Madelyn and my mommy and daddy." Emily replied.

"Emily they're not here right now. I'm sorry." Maggie apologized. "You have Isabella."

Emily looked up at Maggie as if she was speaking a different language.

"Yea. You know your best friend." Maggie stated.

Emily looked over at Isabella and then back at Maggie. "Oh." The little girl replied.

"Come on." Maggie helped the little girl up.

A blonde haired girl with swooping by the girls crying out "I'm late!" Maggie's eyes widened. Chloe walked over to Maggie dazed as she watched the blonde haired girl run toward the Jr. High.

"Princess?" Maggie said out loud. The girl was already out of sight. Emily was giggling hysterically. Maggie smiled, Emily had finally lightened up. Jordan even had a smile on her face.

"Now _that_ was weird!" Chloe stated.

A girl around the age of fourteen came from around the corner. She had short blue hair, and was wearing a school uniform. She was attempting to shove her book into her brief case, but was failing miserable. She dropped the book multiple times. She continued muttering to herself that she couldn't believe she was late for school.

Chloe's eye widened as the girl came closer to them. "Ami?"

The blue haired girl stopped and observed the little girl. "Pardon me, but do I know you?"

Chloe looked over at a fuming Maggie. Chloe thought that Maggie could have at least helped her out. Chloe shook her head no.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but if you will please I have to get to class. I'm already running late." Ami stated.

"Yea, yea, yea so we've heard." Jordan smarted off. Ami turned to the child bewildered. "That other blonde headed girl was late too."

Ami looked at Jordan confused. Maggie clasped her hand over Jordan's mouth and looked at Ami. "I'm sorry; she's just having a bad day. That's all. It was nice meeting you."

Ami nodded slowly and then took off down the sidewalk. She still couldn't believe she was late, and now she was going be extremely late.

"Jordan Tenou! Ami doesn't _know_ the Princess in this time." Maggie explained. Jordan turned around surprised.

"She doesn't?" Jordan questioned. Maggie shook her head.

"How can you tell?" Jordan asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Because I have a feeling we are in a time where the scouts are _just_ being awakened."

"You mean they weren't all awaken at the same time?" Jordan asked confused.

"No… The Queen had to send them here to Planet Earth, from the Moon Kingdom to protect them… Therefore they kinda got split up." Maggie explained.

"No offense… but we need to get out of this time period." Chloe stated.

"I guess you're right, but how would you like to do that?" Maggie questioned.

"Isabella _stole _the time key." Jordan blurted out. Isabella gave Jordan a death glare. She couldn't believe Jordan said she _stole_ it. Of course if this _was_ brought before judge it would have been stealing, but Jordan didn't have to say it like that. Maggie walked over to Isabella demanding the time key. Isabella reluctantly handed it to her.

"Okay everyone gather. We are going home." Maggie stated. The girls gathered around Maggie. Isabella and Jordan separated themselves between Maggie and Chloe. Maggie yelled out "Crystal Key take me home!"


	4. Part Two: Against the rules

Chapter Four: Part Two: Against the rules

The girls closed their eyes, all hoping for their return home. A big opening in the sky appeared and the girls landed on top of each other once again. Jordan had been on the bottom this time. The girls stood up, aching from their landing. They scanned the present time and noticed that they weren't in their time zone anymore.

Jordan grew angrier with Isabella. She lunged at her and dropped her to the ground. The two girls wrestled on the ground. Making nasty comments to one another. Jordan sat on Isabella's stomach and held her arms down; Isabella wasn't much for fighting anymore and was no longer kicking. Jordan tightened her grip up on Isabella's wrist. Isabella winced at the pain; she knew Jordan was stronger than her.

Maggie and Chloe watched the girls dumbfounded, what had made the girls so angry at each other? Emily was crying softly on Maggie's shoulder, she didn't like violence.

"It's your stupid fault were lost in time and the stupid time key doesn't work! And we haven't even seen our parents." Jordan screamed at Isabella.

Isabella didn't say anything. She didn't understand why she was getting blamed for all of it. She remembered distinctively that Jordan had come up with the plan firstly. Now she was being blamed for it, as always. Isabella blurred out Jordan's words. Sometimes Isabella wondered if she had an anger problem, that she only shared with her. Maggie finally pulled Jordan off of Isabella. Jordan stormed off again, Maggie, with Emily on her hip, went after Jordan. Chloe stayed with Isabella, as it seemed best.

Isabella clung to Chloe and started crying when Jordan and Maggie were out of sight. Chloe rubbed the back of Isabella's head. After a while, Chloe noticed that Maggie and Jordan hadn't come back. Isabella stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"It's my entire fault Chloe. If I hadn't agreed to go find our parents we wouldn't be lost in some other dumb time and maybe Jordan wouldn't be mad at me. And Emily wouldn't be so scared right now. She really wants her parents." Isabella explained in one gasp of breath.

"Isabella it's okay." Chloe soothed.

"No it's not. When this is all over Jordan won't fess up to being apart of the plan, she'll blame it on me. She's done it before, she'll do it again." Isabella mentioned.

"She's done it before?" Chloe asked confused.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders; she didn't feel like getting into it. Jordan and Isabella had ended up getting into many fights because of it. Chloe seemed to understand, she put her hand around Isabella's shoulder and the two walked around Tokyo looking for Maggie, Emily, and Jordan.

Chloe and Isabella saw Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka in the distance. They were talking amongst themselves and hadn't noticed the children. Haruka was almost yelling as she was getting angry with Michiru's sensitivity.

"Listen Michiru, now that we know Hotaru is the Mistress Nine, we must destroy her, what other choice do we have?" Haruka argued.

Setsuna sighed, they weren't getting anywhere's.

"Usagi and her group think it can be done. And what about Rini? She's friends with her. She'll be heartbroken." Michiru replied.

"Michiru listen to yourself! The world depends on us; if we don't destroy Hotaru the world will be destroyed. If Rini hates us then let it be so."

"Okay." Michiru replied in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry. But whenever we have to be the so called bad guy we are going to have to be it in order to protect the Princess and the earth. That's how it always will be." Haruka insisted.

"Always?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded. "There will come a time when we might not want to do what's best, but we'll have to."

Setsuna whispered the words "Only if you knew." Under her breath.

Isabella was trembling with fear. Setsuna saw the children out of the corner of her eye for the first time. She turned to them and acted as if nothing had happened, even though she knew very well they had heard everything. Haruka and Michiru looked at the children. Haruka cursed under her breath. Isabella turned pale white, her head begin to swirl with dizziness. She stepped backwards and ended up passing out. Chloe caught her before she hit the ground.

Chloe attended to her friend, even though she was slightly afraid of the other three. She didn't know they could be so ruthless and vile. How could they not think there was another way? They're obviously was because Hotaru was Emily and Madelyn's mother. Chloe knew they had changed their ways eventually, but hearing that they were willing to kill Hotaru and make any sacrifices they had to make her sick to her stomach.

Michiru came and scooped the little girl up in her arms. Chloe watched in bewilderment. Should she be frightened? There was no doubt she already was. Michiru turned to Haruka smiling.

"Children are innocent. Don't you one day want to have any? Or maybe even adopt?" Michiru questioned, little did she know she was holding one of her children.

Haruka closed her eyes to keep back what she wanted to say, but as her eyes snapped back open so did her temper. "Children are a nuisance. They get in the way. You have to worry about them 24/7. And what we do could end up killing them. Don't get attached Michiru, children aren't worth it."

Setsuna watched Chloe. Chloe winced at the words Haruka had just said, she hoped that Isabella was still asleep. It hurt Chloe a lot to hear what Haruka had just said. She wanted to scream at Haruka and tell her that Isabella was her daughter, but she knew they didn't know that, or Haruka wouldn't have said that. Setsuna took Isabella away from Michiru. Michiru watched with sadden eyes as the child was removed from her arms.

"It's best if I take the children for the time being. You two need to sort through your feelings." Setsuna took Chloe by the hand and led her away.

Haruka sighed inside, but still looked tough outside. She felt an odd connection with the child that lay limp in Setsuna's arms, but she'd never find out what kind of connection because she didn't want to face it. So she carefully removed the thought from her mind and asked Michiru if she'd like to go get some tea. Michiru agreed.

Setsuna managed to run into Maggie, Emily, and Jordan. She took the children to her apartment and made them something quick to eat. She laid Isabella down on the sofa, and put a cool washcloth on her. She put Emily to bed immediately because she was so exhausted.

Maggie eyed her mother suspiciously. Did she know who they were? She didn't say anything, she just ate her food and watched her mother closely. When Jordan was done she told her to go in the bathtub and she'd bring one of her shirts in there soon for Jordan to sleep in. When Chloe was finished she went into the living room and sat by Isabella. She felt bad for the little girl.

Maggie stayed in the kitchen and continued to watch her mother. Setsuna seemed to realize this, and looked up at Maggie. Maggie quickly looked down at her plate. Setsuna laughed slightly. Maggie turned a little bit red.

"It's okay darling. I already know who you are. But it'd be best advised if you don't call me Mama while you are here." Setsuna said.

Maggie nodded.

Over the next few days the children remained inside Setsuna's apartment. Haruka and Michiru visited often, usually arguing about Mistress 9. The children would listen. Emily eventually learned who Mistress 9 was, and got uncontrollably upset one night. Setsuna tried to comfort her, but wouldn't allow her to. Emily had cried herself to sleep.

The next time Haruka and Michiru came by Setsuna explained how upset some of the children were when they overheard of them killing another human being. Haruka and Michiru were sitting on the couch when the children were just waking up. Isabella and Jordan came out of the room and peered around the corner to watch Michiru and Haruka.

"How long do you plan to keep those children?" Haruka questioned.

"For as long as they need to stay here." Setsuna answered.

"It's a bad idea, send them back where they came from." Haruka demanded.

"Where did you say the children were from?" Michiru asked, she was intrigued by all of this. The children had appeared out of no where, and Setsuna immediately took them into her home. She had never once asked who their parents were or where they lived. Michiru had a feeling that Setsuna knew something of the matter.

"They are from the future." Setsuna replied. "Until they are able to go back, they are to stay here, no matter the circumstances."

"Good. If we can sacrifice one of them." Haruka said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to sacrifice one of those children; they'll be pinpointed as targets. Or worse they could end up dead. How would their parents feel then?"

Setsuna bit her bottom lip. How could she tell them that two of those children were their children? And Maggie was Setsuna's own child? And that Emily was Hotaru's child? Something seemed to go off in Michiru's brain.

"Wait. If they are from the future, than that would mean… there _still_ is a future." Michiru stated firmly.

Setsuna didn't reply. Haruka gave out a gusty sigh. Maggie came up to her mother and whispered something in her ear. Setsuna got up and followed Maggie into the other room. She passed by Isabella and Jordan on her way. She patted Jordan on the head.

"These children are a problem." Haruka insisted to Michiru.

"I do agree Haruka, but what can we possibly do?" Michiru questioned.

Jordan and Isabella looked at each other. At first, Jordan seemed to be at the same level as Isabella, but then she remembered she was mad with her and snapped. "This is your fault."

"No it's not." Isabella retorted. "You're the dumb one that wanted to come and see our parents, so we come, and we end up seeing Haruka and Michiru where they end up hating us. It's your fault."

Jordan pushed Isabella out from behind the wall. Haruka and Michiru turned and watched as both of them rolled around screaming at each other. Haruka looked at Michiru indicating that it was time to split the two up before something major happened. Haruka grabbed Jordan and Michiru grabbed Isabella. A wave of emotion and connections hit both Haruka and Michiru, but they did not show it.

"Are you two twins?" Haruka questioned the child she held in her arms, Jordan was trying to get free from her grasp, but couldn't.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are. I get cursed with an irresponsible little twin sister."

Isabella wasn't thinking as the words came out of her mouth, "Jordan Elizabeth Tenou take that back right now!"

Haruka loosened her grasp on the small child for a split second, before realizing she had. She tightened her grasp back up so she wouldn't run after Isabella. Jordan seemed to shock to move or anything.

Maggie along with the other children and Setsuna came out of the room when they heard Isabella scream. Maggie was fuming with anger. Setsuna put her hand on her daughters shoulder, indicating for her to remain calm.

Michiru looked at Jordan and then at Isabella. She glanced from Haruka to Setsuna. Setsuna silently knew she'd have to get the Luna-p ball after all of this and erase these children from their memory.

She turned the child to face her and asked, "Who are your parents?" Haruka questioned Jordan.

Isabella gulped; she had just realized what she had done. Jordan didn't reply. Haruka tightened her grip on Jordan and asked again. Jordan shook her head no. Setsuna shook her head in disbelief.

"I want to know who your parents are now child!" Haruka demanded in a voice that wasn't suitable for children.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jordan yelled, as tears begin to run down her face. Jordan lunged forward and bit Haruka's neck. Haruka released the child and she ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut.

"Well the child can fight back." Haruka gasped as she rubbed her neck where Jordan had dug her teeth into her skin.

"She only did what she had to do. And I don't think it's fair that you raised your voice at her." Maggie stated firmly. "And as for you Isabella, where is your head. You know better than to blurt things out like that. Between you and Chloe I don't know what I'm going to do."

Michiru let go of Isabella. Haruka picked the small child up, she had already seen her as a source of information. Setsuna took a step forward but Haruka held up her hand halting her. She reached down in her pocket and pulled out her transformer.

"Haruka don't do this! We have a mission to stick to." Setsuna reminded her.

"And that mission will still go on." Haruka explained. "Right now I want answers and I'm going to get them one way or another."

"Please Haruka don't." Setsuna begged, but Haruka and Michiru were going toward the door already with Isabella hoisted up on Haruka's shoulder.

Emily begin to whimper. Haruka turned around to her. "I'm sorry little girl." Haruka and Michiru walked out the door, Emily watched in horror as the door shut. She ran toward the door and threw it open, she then took off after Michiru and Haruka. Setsuna didn't move or budge.

"Well… what are the odds of being kidnapped by your own parents?" Maggie spoke.

Haruka and Michiru were running down the streets of Tokyo, with Isabella still on Haruka's shoulders. Isabella knew she could probably outwit them and run off, but Haruka would probably catch up to her. Isabella had an advantage though, she could hide quickly because she was small, Haruka could not. Yet, Isabella's curiosity overwhelmed her and she had no desire to fight back. She was more interested in finding out what they were going to do.

Emily had stopped running because she had grown tired and was out of breath. She heaved for gasps of air. Running was not Emily's thing. She stood in the same spot for some time, before a group of friends came out from the crowd. One of them was teasing another and the other was whining.

"Awe. Look, I think she needs something to drink." A kawaii little voice spoke. The little girl walked over to Emily and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay? You look thirsty." The pink haired little girl handed her a bottle of juice. Emily looked at her confused, but the girl told her to drink so she did.

Rei and Usagi had stopped arguing for the time being and focused on RiniShe'll go by Rini in this part because she has not yet took on Usagi's name and Usagi hasn't become the princess yet, and the little girl. Rei felt a strange vibe coming from the child. She studied the child for a moment and then decided to help her out as Rini was doing.

"Hey sweetie, where were you heading?" Rei asked in a concern yet motherly voice. Emily looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around her and started to cry. Rei held onto the child and looked at her other friends confused.

Makoto was the first to speak, "Darling what were you running for that made you exhausted?"

"Haruka and Michiru took my friend!" Emily blurted out; she didn't care anymore if she gave away answers to the future. She was _sick_ of being stuck in a different time zone, and not being with her mother and father. She was upset that people were taking her friend and making Isabella feel bad.

"Those two! What is wrong with them?" Rei demanded. "They had better have an explanation for this."

"Why don't you just ask…. What's your name darling?" Makoto asked.

"Emily. Emily Tomoe." The little girl replied.

Everyone went into immediate shock. Rini felt herself want to cry, but she did not. She _knew_ about Hotaru now and Usagi didn't want her to be around her right now, fear that something would happen to Rini.

"Are you Hotaru's sister or anything?" Minako questioned.

Emily looked at the long blonde haired girl. She knew what she had done, and she had intentionally done it. She decided it would be best to go along with this theory as it was easier to explain. It'd be weird to say, "No, she's my mother." When in this time period she was only a child herself, and hadn't had Madelyn yet.

"I want my friend! Get me back my friend!" Emily demanded. Emily was showing a side of her that she rarely showed. She was becoming angry with everything and how it was all turning out.

"Sweetie do you know why they took your friend?" Makoto questioned, trying to calm the child down.

Rini didn't know what to think of Emily. She was very distressful and kept demanding for her friend. Rini wanted her friend as well, but she knew in the end there would be no way to save her.

Maggie and Chloe ran up out of know where to Emily. They had left the house after they were positive that Setsuna wasn't going to come looking after Emily. Jordan was safe at the house since she had locked herself in the room and refused to come out.

"Are there any more of you children that are going to start popping out of no where?" Usage asked impatiently.

Chloe giggled at Usagi who was presently the princess in her time. She was so Kawaii when she complained about things. Even though most found it annoying, Chloe found it quite amusing.

"What are you laughing at?" Usagi demanded.

"If my corrections are right she's laughing at you." Ami spoke for the first time.

Minako swooped around and stared at Ami, "I didn't realize you were here."

"I've been here the whole time." Ami replied softly. Chloe immediately realized that Ami was much quieter and more observant here then she was back at home.

"Who are you two, if I may ask?" Rei said straightening herself up.

"I'm Chloe and this is Maggie." Chloe introduced herself and Maggie.

"Why don't you tell them who you really are?" Emily hollered.

"Emily dear, you're just upset." Maggie soothed. "Don't talk of such silly things."

"You would be upset too. At least your mother _knows_ who you are! Mines still just a child!" Emily hollered. "And stupid Haruka and Michiru took their own…" Maggie covered her mouth before Emily could say anything else.

"I think you have too much time out in the sun. It's time to get you home." Maggie insisted as her and Chloe made their way down the street; Maggie nearly having to strangle Emily to get her to follow suite. Maggie's face had turned to a pinkish color. She knew Emily had already said too much, by the looks on everyone's face when Emily had said her mother was still just a child. She hoped her mother could fix this all. Hope had said that Ariel hadn't given out any information about themselves when they got stuck in different times. And Ariel had severe stress and had regressed.

"Did you hear what she had said?" Rei questioned everyone else to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes." A few of them replied.

"Emily Tomoe and Hotaru Tomoe." Rini said out loud to herself. "At least your mother _knows_ who you are. Mines still just a child." Rini was attempting to make connections. "That's it!" Rini said. "Emily must somehow be related to Hotaru."

"We already guessed that." Usagi replied.

"This might sound crazy, but Hotaru might be Emily's mother in the future or something." Rini implied.

"Okay, I think the sun got to you too." Usagi said, becoming worried about Rini's fantasy. "It's time to go."

Makoto and Minako laughed at Usagi and Rini, but Rei and Ami were quiet and were thinking of what had just happened. Rini's logic did seem to hold some kind of truth to it. Emily and the other children could be from the future, it'd make since to as Hotaru being Emily's mother. But what about the other children? Who did they belong to? Maggie appeared to resemble Setsuna Meiou a lot, but it'd be crazy to think Setsuna had a daughter or even Haruka and Michiru, but the way Emily had said her last words made it almost sound as though they did. Then there was the other little girl, Chloe. Rei and Ami looked at Makoto who was still laughing along with Minako; Chloe looked a lot like Makoto. Ami shook her head and pushed the idea out of her head; it was beginning to give her a headache just thinking about it. Rei on the other hand decided to hold the information close to her.

Maggie, Chloe, and Emily were sitting on the sidewalk; watching as taxi cabs and other drivers swerved all over the road. None of the children were talking to one another. Emily was busy sulking. Maggie was thinking about being back home to her mother of her own time. She wanted so badly to be in her arms and just cry. She was stressed right now and wanted this to be over, but with the twins it was taking way too long. And Usagi's time key, of their time, was being retarded and wouldn't take them back to the right place. Chloe was thinking about how she wanted to march up to wherever Michiru and Haruka lived and give them a piece of her mind on the matter of kidnapping.

A shadow appeared on the road. Maggie turned up to see Setsuna and Jordan standing there. "It's time to get Isabella and get you girls out of this time zone."

"You know where they live?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Now let's go. No further questions. And when we get to the house I want you girls to wait outside. I can't have you girls giving out anymore information then what you already have. I'm going to have to erase the memories of everyone." Setsuna sighed and lead the way toward Haruka's residence.

In the mean time, Haruka had given up on finding out information about the child, because she just wasn't giving in. Haruka decided to let Michiru play a game of chess with her and when Isabella wasn't thinking about the subject Haruka would ask a question and in return Isabella would answer. Haruka watched eagerly as the two played a good game of chess.

"Who are your parents?" Haruka finally questioned.

"One second! You're breaking my concentration!" Isabella snapped back as she moved one of the game pieces. Haruka bit the bottom of her lip hard. The child was frustrating. She wasn't as dole and witty as she looked. And she seemed to understand what Haruka was trying to do and was just as good at it as Haruka was.

"Now will you tell me who your parents are?" Haruka questioned, exhausted.

Isabella stood up and stretched. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I'd like to know." Haruka insisted.

"Why?" Isabella asked. "And you can't say because you'd like to know."

"Great the child is adding her own rules to this game." Haruka thought to herself. "I find it very important and helpful if I know who your parents are."

Isabella opened her mouth as though she was going to say something, but she shut it quickly when she saw a gleam of hope in Haruka's eyes. Haruka gave a gusty sigh and Michiru giggled.

"I'm sorry Haruka, but I don't seem to actually remember who they are." Isabella lied.

"Why did you call that little girl Jordan Tenou?" Haruka questioned.

Isabella giggled. "Setsuna kept saying Haruka Tenou this and Haruka Tenou that, so I guess it kinda just stuck. Ya know? Our last name is Galintin."

Haruka sank down further into the couch. It was obvious that the child wasn't going to answer these questions truthfully. There was a knock on the door, Michiru got up to answer it. Haruka glared at Isabella and Isabella did the same to Haruka. Setsuna and Michiru walked back into the living room. Setsuna and Michiru shook their heads at Isabella and Haruka.

"Isabella dear, it's time to go back." Setsuna said.

Haruka turned to Setsuna, "Why don't you tell me who this child belongs to?"

"If I did that you wouldn't know what to do with yourself." Setsuna stated. "Neither of you would."

There was a scream from outside the door. Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru were quickly out there. Isabella dashed for the bathroom and locked the door. She peered inside the bathroom mirror, forcing it to reveal what was going on. Isabella hadn't told anyone that she could force regular mirrors to do as she needed, simply because it wore her out and her mother would have been against it. A monster, a heart snatcher, was after poor little Emily. Isabella jumped down off the sink and whispered under her breath, "This is all my fault." She threw the door open and ran out into the hall were Neptune and Uranus were holding Emily's delicate little heart.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THAT!" Isabella shouted at the top of her lungs. Maggie and Chloe were next to Emily trying to get her to wake up.

"She's not going to wake up unless she has her pure heart placed back into her body." A woman with dark red hair spoke. Maggie, Chloe, and Isabella all turned to her. Isabella's eyes glowered with anger. It was time to reveal herself, and she didn't care who it was in front of. Jordan seemed to be able to read her mind.

"If you do that you'll be sorry for it." Jordan said allowed. Everyone but Isabella looked at Jordan.

"And do you have another way?" Isabella asked.

Jordan nodded and stood up. Emily's delicate little heart.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THAT!" Isabella shouted at the top of her lungs. Maggie and Chloe were next to Emily trying to get her to wake up.

"She's not going to wake up unless she has her pure heart placed back into her body." A woman with dark red hair spoke. Maggie, Chloe, and Isabella all turned to her. Isabella's eyes glowered with anger. It was time to reveal herself, and she didn't care who it was in front of. Jordan seemed to be able to read her mind.

"If you do that you'll be sorry for it." Jordan said allowed. Everyone but Isabella looked at Jordan.

"And do you have another way?" Isabella asked.

Jordan nodded and stood up. Jordan got into a fighting stance. Isabella rolled her eyes. The woman grew closer to Jordan with a smirk. Isabella heard Emily whimpered. She looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes. Isabella walked over to her sister and got into a fighting stance as well.

"They're going to get hurt." Sailor Neptune whispered.

"Why don't you put the crystal back in the child's body?" Pluto spoke. "We have no reason to keep it. Our mission is to destroy mistress 9, not take away children's lives."

"Isn't that what you are doing anyways?" Chloe asked, angrily. "As far as I'm concerned Hotaru _is_ a child."

"Right you are Chloe, but we have to destroy the evil before it destroys the world." Sailor Pluto replied.

"It's not right and it's not fair. Sailor Moon and the other four will prove you wrong. They've learned to _not_ destroy all things. They learn forgiveness and they believe in second chances!" Chloe spoke.

"I hope in your case you are right Chloe." Sailor Pluto replied. Little did Chloe know she was talking about what would go on in her time period.

"I hate you." Chloe said. "All three of you are mean and vile. You're just as bad as the red haired lady. Maybe even worse."

Maggie cringed at the words of 'I hate you'. Chloe was never one to say those words, but she had said them, and they were directed at Maggie's mother. And in some sense Chloe was right about them being just as bad or maybe even worse than the enemy.

"Are we done? I want the heart crystal now!" the woman shouted.

"Kaori you just shut up." Uranus shouted.

Jordan ran full pledged at Kaori night. She jumped up and clung onto Kaori nights neck, where she proceeded to dig her teeth into Kaori's neck. Kaori threw the child down and rubbed her neck.

"I forgot to tell you, she bites." Uranus said laughing.

Kaori rolled her eyes. Kaori started to walk toward Jordan, but Isabella attacked and wrapped her little body around Kaori's leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"This is ridiculous. I don't want the child's stupid heart, I'll be back later." Kaori was about to walk off when an idea struck her. "I have a better idea." Kaori turned back around and eyed the two twins suspiciously. "Which one of you wants to die?"

"Not me!" Jordan said quickly. Isabella just glared at the woman.

"Of course you don't." Kaori said. Kaori wrapped her hair around Jordan. Sailor Pluto attacked causing Kaori's hair to ripe. Kaori glared at Pluto, she was about to attack her when she decided to take a turn on everything and attack Jordan for her pure heart crystal. Isabella, though, jumped in front of the attack before it hit Jordan and got her pure heart crystal stolen. Kaori grabbed a hold of it before anyone else could.

Uranus powered up, "WORLD SHAKEY." The heart crystal fell to the ground, Kaori gasped in agony as her hand had been cut. She glared at Uranus and then saw that the crystal was on the ground. She put her foot over it and smirked.

"Make a move and this child dies." Kaori said with a sign of pleasure. Jordan was attempting to get Isabella up.

"Isabella wake up!" Jordan said through sobs. "Wake up! Please."

"That means you too." Kaori said, picking the small child up with her hair and slinging her across the hall. Sailor Neptune caught her.

"Baka." Jordan murmured under her breath.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION"

The three attacks hit Kaori at once, unexpectedly. She glared at the new intruders and then departed. Sailor Venus went for the heart crystal, but Uranus grabbed it before she did.

"Give it back to her now!" Sailor Venus replied.

"And give Emily hers back too." Maggie spoke for the first time.

"We have a mission. And if these two pure hearts help us succeed in our mission then I'm willing to sacrifice _both_ of them. These crystals have a lot of powers, I can tap into the crystal and take the powers that lie within them." Uranus explained.

"Uranus give the crystal back now, if you can't fight with the powers you were given then there's no need for you to be a Sailor Scout." Sailor Moon said.

"Please don't do this to my sister or her friend." Jordan said from Neptune's arms. "If you do you'll…" Jordan stopped herself. Maggie, Chloe, and Pluto knew what she was going to say. Maggie stood up, she clenched her fist tightly, her mother could fix this later, she'd have to anyways so it didn't matter.

"If you don't give Isabella back her crystal then you'll be killing your _own_ daughter." Maggie informed Uranus bravely.

"Maggie!" Sailor Pluto said astonished.

"I'm sorry mother." Maggie said. "But these two fools are messing with the wrong generation."

There were a lot of gasp of shock going around the room, as Maggie spilled out answers of the future.

"You talk nonsense Maggie. I wouldn't ever have a daughter. Children get in the way." Uranus said.

"Even with the answers right in front of you, you still don't believe anything. You have four children. You and Michiru. You adopted. Jordan transform." Maggie ordered.

"Maggie stop this." Pluto said.

"No. I want to make my point clear." Maggie replied. Sailor Pluto shut her eyes, this was too much.

Jordan got down from Neptune's arms. She held up her transformer and yelled out "Tenousei Planet power!"

Jordan was lifted up off the ground and transformed into a beautiful Sailor Soldier. "I'm Chibi Tenousei and I'd appreciate it if you gave Emily and my sister their crystals back so we can get home."

"Haruka just give it back to them." Neptune pleaded.

Uranus held the crystals in her hands, she was determined to keep them, but Maggie had made her point. And she knew she was telling the truth. Uranus wanted to know what made her so soft in the future. She opened her hands and let Maggie and Chibi Tenousei take them and put them in their rightful owners. Sailor Neptune ad Sailor Uranus then left the building.

Chibi Tenousei went back to her civilian form. Sailor Moon and the others were still in sudden shock. These children were from the future, which meant there was going to be a future after all. Sailor Moon smiled to herself, all was going to be alright.

Sailor Pluto made the children take the crystal key out and gather together, she knew they needed to rest, but she couldn't have them here any longer, they had revealed too much. Sailor Pluto would have to erase their memories and then she'd have to deal with Chrono's. Maggie held the key up high, and yelled out "CRYSTAL KEY TAKE US HOME!"


	5. Part three: Against the rules

Chapter Five: Part Three: Against the rules

The girls ended up landing on top of each other once again. The all stood up and groaned. This was getting old. Emily immediately started screaming. Maggie groaned and asked the child what was wrong.

"It's dark. Emily's afraid of the dark." Isabella explained.

"_Great_" Maggie said to herself. She looked around the perimeters. They were inside the Palace, she wondered if they were in the right time. Maggie picked Emily up and carried her. Isabella, Jordan, and Chloe followed. Jordan and Chloe were helping Isabella walk, since she had just had her heart crystal taken out not too long ago and was still weak. Maggie saw Makoto and Shinozukie heading toward the dinning hall. Makoto was carrying a very small child in her arms, and Shinozukie had a hold of a young bouncy child.

Maggie gave a gusty sigh, "Great! Everyone's younger."

Chloe had a confused yet worried look on her face. "I'm TOO young!" Chloe sat down and began to cry. It was the first time she had cried during the whole thing. The stress had finally taken a toll on Chloe.

"Chloe sweetie it'll be okay." Maggie said. "See in this time they know about us, so we can stay with them."

"Yea, but they're still not ours." Chloe said, crying.

Maggie sighed, she knew Chloe was right and deep inside of her, Maggie was saying the same thing. They were not theirs, Maggie wanted to be with her mother of her time. Maggie sat down next to Chloe with Emily in her arms, Jordan and Isabella followed suit. Isabella laid down on the cool concrete and closed her eyes, she was worn out from everything. Emily shortly had fallen asleep. A thought struck Maggie, Hotaru couldn't know about Emily. Emily was a surprise to Hotaru, she wouldn't be allowed to know who Emily was. And Haruka and Michiru wouldn't be able to know about Isabella and Jordan. Maggie needed to get the children out of here as soon as possible, but they needed rest and love. Maggie decided to go seek her mother out, she had a feeling that she'd be at the time gate.

Maggie had to hoist Isabella up on her back and carry Emily. Jordan and Chloe followed after Maggie. Maggie came across the palace park she laid Emily and Isabella next to each other on the bench and told the others to remain here. Maggie then darted off toward the time gate. She came in unexpectedly; her mother was focused on the time flow. Maggie was worried about this; anyone could enter and hurt Setsuna.

Maggie was about to go to her mother, but a man appeared. Maggie decided to stay hidden. What was going on?

"What is your request Guardian of time?" a man asked, with a deep voice.

"I want to alter the timeline and make my youngest daughter not happen." Setsuna explained. "I can not bare the pain she'll face."

"Other's will face more pain then Lydia will. If you go against time you will be punished severely." The man replied. "And Maggie will be devastated. Think about _both_ of your daughters." With that the man disappeared. Setsuna looked down at her feet.

Maggie felt dizzy and upset with her mother. How could she not want Lydia? She understood a little bit about her worries, but to go back in time and make her not exist was beyond Maggie's comprehension. She ran out of the time gate, tears streaming down her eyes. She knew Haruka and Michiru hadn't wanted children either, but they were them. This was Maggie's mother. She had never known this about her mother, she felt lost and hopeless, she had to get out of this time zone and she didn't care about getting the love and care she wanted.

She came back to the park and woke Isabella and Emily up. She explained to everyone they had to leave now. The children gathered and Maggie yelled out "Crystal key take me home."

A big whole opened up in the sky and the children fell through. This time they landed spread out. Maggie stood up and observed their whereabouts. She immediately realized that there were dead people all over the place. Maggie dropped to her knees and started crying. She didn't bother to check on the other children, this stop had taken the toll on her. Maggie continued to cry.

Emily and Isabella clung onto each other, terrified of their surroundings. Chloe was just getting her eyesight back. She stood up and stared at the perimeters. From miles on out there were dead bodies everywhere. Chloe clasped her jaw with her hands and shouted out, "Their DEAD! THEIR DEAD! EVERYONE'S DEAD!" Chloe's head begin to spin, everything became blurry, and she fell to the ground.

Jordan's stomach felt queasy. How could there be so many dead people? Who had done this? Jordan leaned over and threw up. Isabella stood up, her knees were shaking severely. She began to walk over to a place where there was a clearing, only two people were there. Emily followed close behind her.

"Isabella can we leave now?" Emily asked in a small voice. The dead bodies that they had just passed were making Emily feel nausea's.

"Wait a second." Isabella replied, as she dropped down next to one of the dead bodies. She touched the woman's forehead, she had the sign of Neptune sketched on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned her friend. "You're starting to freak me out."

Isabella jumped up and threw her arms around Emily, "I found my parents!"

Emily didn't point out the fact that they were lying motionless on the ground. She hugged her friend back. She was on the brink of tears. She wanted to go home, especially after seeing all these dead bodies.

Jordan ran over to Emily and Isabella to see what they were doing. When Jordan got to the area she saw the bodies lying motionless on the ground, Jordan felt her heart beat grow much quicker than it was before, her palms became sweaty, and her head begin to spin. She turned to Isabella with a look that told Isabella she wasn't happy at all.

"Isabella you could have brought us to a time where they were _alive_." Jordan scolded.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to be dead?" Isabella cried out. "And this was _your_ idea to go see them! Not mine!" Isabella continued.

"I'm tired of being thrashed around in different time zones to find our parents! And then we find them and they're dead! I thought you were supposed to have a HIGH I.Q. You're the most stupidest girl ever! And I don't want you as a sister!" Jordan argued back.

"FINE! I don't want you as a sister either! I don't _need_ you like you _need_ me." Isabella hollered.

Maggie and Chloe came over to the three younger children. "Girl's can you quit arguing for at least five minutes so we can get out of here. This is way too much." Maggie explained to the children, she still had tears coming down her face.

Maggie and the girls gathered around together. Maggie took out the time key and just as she was hollering out the words, the woman, formally identified as Jordan and Isabella's mother, opened her eyes and smiled at the girls; clutched in her hands was something of greater value.

The girls ended up going back a few more years, from the year they had just been. Maggie curled up into a little ball and didn't talk to any of the other girls.

"Isabella Kaiou, just wait till mother finds out what you did." Jordan continued the argument.

Chloe and Emily couldn't do anything to stop the girls. Maggie was exhausted from everything and didn't stop the girls either. She listened to Jordan throw insults at Isabella. She halfheartedly agreed with Jordan. This was Isabella's fault.

A woman with long blue hair and a man with short sandy blond hair walked up to the group of children. The woman talked with Maggie first trying to find out what was wrong. Maggie explained as much as she could.

"My name is Alex Tenou and this is my wife Abigail Tenou." The man introduced themselves.

Both Jordan and Isabella looked up at the woman and man. Could _they_ be their parents, they _did_ look like the people that were dead. Jordan smiled she was for sure these were their real parents. They just had to be.

Meanwhile, Queen Serenity and the others were having a meeting discussing what they were going to do with the missing children. Setsuna walked in and explained that they were somewhere in another dimension, she then quickly left to go retrieve the children.

"My granddaughters Hailey and Usagi came to me today and told me that the Silver Crystal was missing." The Queen stated. "I went to investigate and sure enough it was, along with the time key."

"Who would have taken the Crystal?" Minako asked, weakly.

"I'm not sure, but my suspicions are adding up to one of the children."

"Why would they take the crystal?" Rei questioned.

"I'm not sure; we'll have to question them when Setsuna returns with them." Queen Serenity explained.

"What happens to the child that stole the crystal?" Hotaru questioned, anxiously.

"Hotaru dear you'll have nothing to worry about. Emily wouldn't take the crystal." Queen Serenity said, not answering Hotaru's question directly. The Queen was worked up about something, but would not let it out.

"Then who would have taken the crystal?" Makoto questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure. It wouldn't make any sense as to _why_ one of them would take it." The Queen replied. "None of them seem likely to do anything like this."

"Who ever is found guilty will automatically be kicked off the team." Neo-Princess Serenity answered the long lost question.

"Not to mention she'll be a disgrace to the senshi family. It may take a while for everyone to forgive the one who took it." The King Explained. "They _may_ never forgive her, especially if it gets in the wrong hands."

A cold shudder went up most of the parent's backs. If that were the case then there'd be a lot of fighting and arguments.

Isabella, Jordan, Maggie, and Chloe were about to walk off with the woman and man, when Setsuna appeared. "Don't take another step!"

Maggie turned around she was still holding Emily. "Momma!"

"Who's idea was this?" Setsuna questioned.

Jordan quickly pointed to Isabella before Isabella could get a word out. Isabella looked at Jordan shocked. She knew it wasn't her idea.

"Very well. Let's go." Setsuna said, taking the time key away from Isabella.

"Oh, are these your children?" the woman turned around and questioned Setsuna.

"No. Their parents are waiting for them though. Maggie is my daughter." Setsuna pointed toward Maggie.

The man eyed the woman suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

Setsuna's eyes widened. "No, I'm afraid not. Let's go children." Setsuna gathered the children up, she took one last look at Alex and Abigail, and a cold shudder went down her back, as they transported back home.

Authors note: I'm sooo sorry this has taken me a while to get finished. I've been stressed out lately from school and other stuff, but I will try and update as much as possible. Chapter six is on the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R.


	6. The Truth

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

Setsuna walked into the conference area with the five girls. Maggie hadn't said a word since their return. She had been hurt by the fact that Setsuna had not wanted Lydia, even though she understood her reasoning's, she still wondered _why_ the guardian of time thought it could be stopped, when she _knew_ very well it couldn't be. Maggie's eyes fell on Lydia, she wondered if Lydia _knew_. Maggie made a silent promise that she would try to be easier on her sister and try to get to know her better.

Everyone had their eyes on the five children, one of them, or maybe even all of them were suspected to have stolen the silver crystal. Usagi waited patiently as the girls stood in front of everyone. Poor Emily was shaking; she just wanted to be with her family. Maggie didn't exactly know why they had to stand up in front of everyone, but she waited silently as the Queen and King arose. Setsuna took a seat next to Gary and Lydia.

"We might as well get this over with." The Princess said to her mother.

"Yes." The Queen replied. She looked at each of the five girls. She was confused as to _why_ one or all would have taken the silver crystal. She also hoped that if they had, they still had it within their reach.

The King started to question the girls. "Why did you girls leave this current time?" He stared up at Maggie, as she was the oldest one. Maggie shrugged, even though she _knew_ the answer she didn't feel as though it was her place to answer. After the King got no answer he decided to ask a different question. "Whose idea was it to leave?"

Each of the girls looked at one another. "It was Isabella's!" Jordan accused.

Isabella looked at her sister disbelieving. Her stomach did several summersaults. How could Jordan put all the blame on her? Isabella wanted to scream out liar, but she didn't, instead she was more worried about the tears that were attempting to escape her eyes. The King looked at Isabella. "Is this true?"

Isabella nodded. Maggie and Chloe felt bad for the child, she was taking the blame even though they knew very well that Jordan was the main reason they had gone back in time. Emily hugged Isabella, even though she was still shaking. Isabella returned the hug. The King in some sense could tell that Isabella was taking the blame, but he didn't question it any further as she had already said she had.

The Queen stepped up. "We can't linger any longer, now that we know who was the cause of all this, we need to get to the bottom of the _real_ problem."

"Real problem?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, Maggie. The Silver Crystal has been taken and all arrows point to you children." The Queen stated.

Maggie's eyes filled with tears instantly. "No… I didn't take the Crystal. I was coming home when I came across the time gate and realized that four of the children were in there, but before I could get them to stop they had already entered. And I went in after, not thinking about contacting anyone. But I promise Queen Serenity, I did not take the Crystal."

"I believe you Maggie." Queen Serenity stated, she turned to the rest of the children. "Does anyone want to fess up?"

"What are the consequences?" Chloe questioned daring.

"Permanent suspension from the team." The Queen replied sadly. "Did you take the Crystal Chloe?"

"No ma'am. I did not." Chloe stated.

"Jordan did _you_ take the crystal?" Queen Serenity questioned.

Jordan looked at the Queen shocked. She had not taken the Crystal. "No ma'am. The only person it _could_ have been was Isabella Kaiou. She was the one that snuck into Usagi's room to get her time key."

The King grabbed a hold of Isabella before she attacked Jordan. She wrestled in his arms, fighting him.

"Why do you keep blaming everything on me?" Isabella hollered.

"Because you're the _cause _of_ everything_." Jordan replied.

"NO I'M NOT!" Isabella screamed. "You're suppose to be my sister, but you're a back stabber!" tears were now spilling from Isabella's eyes.

Michiru and Haruka winced at the screaming. Michiru was praying silently that Isabella was not the one who had taken the Crystal. But she feared that it was, indeed, her. Setsuna's own hands were shaking. She should have warned Michiru and Haruka about Jordan and Isabella's parents.

Setsuna recalled Michiru and hers encounter. They were both getting a few groceries from the market. Setsuna could tell that Michiru was thinking about something, so she had decided to go see what was up.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about Isabella and Jordan. They are going to one day want to know about their real parents." Michiru had said. "But I won't know how to explain their parents to them, I know nothing of them. I know they ended up dying not too long after the twins were sent here. But other than that I'm not sure what to tell them."

Setsuna had just told Michiru not to worry about it.

Setsuna snapped out of her flashback and looked back up where the children were standing. The King was asking Isabella if she had taken the crystal. The little girl was crying hysterically and would not listen.

Maggie felt confused on the matter. Had Isabella had the Crystal the whole time? And if she did, what were her intentions.

The King picked Isabella up. "Tell me did you have the Crystal?" he shook Isabella.

Isabella stopped crying, she was stunned. She had never seen so much anger in the king's eyes. Hailey also watched her grandfather as he tried viciously to get the answer out of the young girl's mouth.

"Isabella Kaiou answer me NOW!" The King hollered.

Isabella rubbed her eye, as tears begin spilling out again. She shook her head yes. Gasp could be heard from everyone in the room. Michiru sank her head into Haruka's chest. Her worst nightmare had come true. There were whispers amongst the children.

"Isabella Kaiou do you have the crystal now?" the king asked, fearfully.

Isabella shook her head no.

"That is all. I have no further questions. Usagi do what you have to do." The King walked toward the exit.

"Aren't you going to find out _why_?" Maggie questioned.

"No Maggie." The King answered curtly.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because there is no reason ANYONE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT CRYSTAL!" The King's voice got loud. The King left.

"SHE'S FIVE!" Maggie screamed at him.

Setsuna walked up to Maggie and took her into her arms. "Come on dear."

Maggie reluctantly went. Usagi walked over to a trembling Isabella. Emily grabbed onto Isabella. "Please don't hurt her."

Usagi's eyes saddened. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Don't do anything to her." Emily pleaded. "She's already had a hard time. Please don't make it any harder."

Usagi had to ignore the little girl's plea. Usagi felt somewhat wrong by doing this. She asked for Isabella's transformer.

"Usagi don't destroy it please." Hailey's little voice called. "She could still somehow save herself."

Isabella handed Usagi her transformer, she placed it in her pocket.

Emily started to cry and grasped her friend harder. Isabella started to choke. "Now she doesn't have a way to protect herself!"

"Emily she'll be fine." Usagi replied.

"NO! She'll die!" Emily screamed at Usagi. Hotaru decided it was now time to step in. She walked up and took her daughter into her hands.

"You don't fight Emily and you haven't died." Usagi said as she walked off.

Emily was lost for words. She allowed Hotaru to cradle her in her arms and exit the room with her. Jordan stared at her sister amazed.

"You took the crystal!" Jordan exclaimed.

Isabella didn't answer. Hailey was going to go over to Isabella, but the Queen stopped her and told her it was time to go get ready for bed. She then dismissed everyone, except Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru had to be the one to carry Isabella out of the room.

"I'm sorry about what has happened tonight." Queen Serenity explained. "But as you know I can't let Isabella go unpunished. She stole something that could doom the timeline."

"I understand Queen Serenity." Haruka replied. Michiru was lost for words.

"How are you two holding up?" Queen Serenity questioned, she looked worriedly at Michiru.

"It's only the beginning, right?" Haruka stated. "I'm not sure about my feelings on this. If it had been during the time of the heart snatchers I probably would have already lost it on her, but considering your daughter has taught us love and forgiveness I'm just getting mixed emotions."

"Don't be too hard on her Haruka. She _is_ just five." Queen Serenity replied. Queen Serenity said goodbye to them and walked toward the exit, she turned back to Haruka and Michiru… "Be warned though, if that crystal has fallen into the wrong hands and bad things start happening around here, there is going to be a lot of blame going around."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: ----**

Jordan and Isabella hadn't talked to each other the following week. Jordan was slightly mad at herself, because she _had _put all the blame on Isabella. But then she was extremely angry with Isabella because she had stolen the silver crystal. _That_ was _not_ part of the plan. Jordan sighed.

Isabella was angry with Jordan because she had not told Isabella sorry. It hurt Isabella a lot. She felt like she had been betrayed. Isabella had not gotten out of bed Sunday morning. She was tired of routine; she was exhausted from the glares she received from Jordan. Michiru came into Isabella's room.

"Sweetie?" Michiru said more like a questioned. Isabella turned to Michiru. "I'm leaving with Haruka. Faith and Hope are out and about the Palace some where's. Jordan has gone over to Maia's."

"Where are you going Momma?" Isabella asked worriedly. She did not like Michiru to be away from her.

"Setsuna would like to talk to us." Michiru came over and sat next to Isabella. Isabella climbed in Michiru's arms. Michiru cradled her in her arms. She looked worriedly at her daughter; she had not been herself since last week after their return. She knew a lot of it had to do with Jordan and the fact she had lost the Imperial Crystal. Isabella, Jordan, and Emily went to counseling at least once a week. Ami said she was worried about Isabella the most she didn't talk during the sessions.

"When are you going to be back mommy?" Isabella whimpered.

"Soon. Now listen." Michiru stood Isabella up. "I want you to grab something to eat and if you are afraid of being left alone _please_ go to one of the adults."

Isabella nodded and climbed back into her bed. Michiru didn't like this at all. She kissed Isabella on her forehead and left with Haruka. On their way she contacted Minako, even though she was aware that she was busy tending to Gloria, Minako was right now the only one that was not very busy. Rei was having lunch with the Queen. Makoto was already watching four children, adding another one wouldn't be good for her. Hotaru was on her way to meet with Setsuna as well. Ami was working at the hospital today.

Minako agreed to Michiru's request. She decided it'd be nice to get out of the house for a little while, but she'd have to take Gloria and Erin with her.

"Gloria! Erin! Let's go." Minako called to her girls.

Gloria and Erin quickly came into the living room where their mother was putting on her shoes.

"Where're we going?" Erin questioned.

"To Isabella's. Michiru is worried about her. She had to leave her alone." Minako replied.

"Well, she _should_ be worried. Leaving that little child alone is dangerous." Gloria snarled.

"Gloria Aino I will not have anymore of it. Do you want to be grounded another week?" Minako questioned.

"No." Gloria replied, sighing. She plopped on the couch next to her mother, even though she knew they were about to leave. Minako stood up and told the girls to head to the door. Gloria slowly walked toward it. Minako rolled her eyes she feared that Gloria would only make things worse.

Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru arrived at a quaint little café; where Setsuna had asked them to meet. They found her sitting at a booth. Tea for each of them had already been delivered. Michiru and Haruka took a seat at the opposite side of Setsuna. Hotaru sat next to her. Worry grew suddenly at Michiru; she could see that this was not a talk she would enjoy.

"Michiru and Haruka this is about your daughters. The two younger ones." Setsuna began. "I should be speaking with the Queen first, but this _is_ concerning your daughters."

"Are they in danger?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna looked at Michiru. "You know I can not tell you _all_ the details. Even as the Guardian of Time I do not know all the answers."

Michiru didn't say anything further.

"The Silver Crystal has awoken two of the worst enemies." Setsuna explained. "It resulted with one of the most deaths."

"You are talking of the battle with Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus?" Haruka questioned.

"Yes. I am." Setsuna replied.

"Those creeps. We should have destroyed them long before that battle ever took place." Haruka stated angrily. "They were so evil."

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were not prepared for what Setsuna said next. "If you had destroyed them long before that battle took place Jordan and Isabella wouldn't be here."

Michiru's eyes widened. Haruka stared at Setsuna as if she had spoken another language.

"Wha…." Was all Hotaru could get out.

"It's time for you to know." Setsuna said, sighing. "I was ordered to arrest Abigail and Alex Tenou. When I went to make the arrest Abigail pleaded for merci. She was pregnant and wanted the child to be born. She had thought she was only having one. I decided to take it up with the Queens. They agreed to let the child be born."

"What were they being arrested for?" Haruka questioned.

Setsuna's eyes saddened. "Torturing children."

Haruka and Michiru got a cold chill. Hotaru was trying to comprehend all of this. She was also wondering why _she_ had been called to this meeting, as seeing Isabella and Jordan were not her children, but she didn't ask.

"Our plan was to take the child away from them when it was born and let it grow up without knowing its past." Setsuna continued. Unfortunately, when the time came for the children to be born there was a battle going on. "Abigail and Alex were furious when they had _two_ children. It had been at least two weeks before we got there. They had not clothed the child that had been born last. They put her in a box and tried to ignore her. The other child they took well care of, as it was going to rule along side with them, but we arrested them and took the children into custody with us. They were outraged and within a couple of days found a way to break out jail. That's when that battle took place. Afterwards, the children were sent to the future."

"So Isabella and Jordan's parents are _evil_?" Haruka questioned weakly. She had not expected this at all.

Setsuna shook her head, yes. She was surprised they hadn't asked which child it was that had been abandoned.

"What exactly did those ruthless parents do to _my_ child?" Haruka questioned.

Setsuna gulped. She did not want to answer that question. "Well, at just two weeks old she was severely underweight. When the child would cry or scream they'd spank her."

"A just new born!" Hotaru cried out in horror.

Setsuna nodded. "That's enough about the subject of abuse."

"Which child was it?" Haruka questioned.

"Don't answer Setsuna. I already know." Michiru said softly, she was looking into her cup of tea… She didn't want to hear anymore of Isabella and Jordan's ruthless parents. "The important thing is they both have two very loving parents now and two older sisters."

"That's right." Setsuna said.

Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru. "Are you ready to go back home?" Michiru nodded and stood up after Haruka did. The two headed out the door.

It was now Hotaru's turn. She turned to Setsuna with questioning eyes. "Why was I called here? I am not their parents or anything, so it baffles me on why I was called here."

Setsuna took her time on answering the question. She wasn't suppose to tell what was going to happen in the future, but she was sure Hotaru wouldn't do anything to prevent anything, and Setsuna wasn't going to give her full details.

"Setsuna-mama you're stalling." Hotaru noticed.

Setsuna took a deep breath and then let it out. "Isabella is going to need your help and mine."

"Why?" Hotaru questioned. Setsuna was prepared for this question.

"You know I cannot reveal much, but to say it on the down low, things are going to get very hectic here within the next week. You will become close to Isabella." Setsuna explained.

"What about Jordan? Is anything going to happen to her?" Hotaru questioned.

"Jordan did not take the crystal. Isabella did. She will soon pay the price even though I don't think she should have to." Setsuna sighed.

"What price?" Hotaru questioned worriedly.

"You will have to wait and see." Setsuna closed her eyes. She did not like the outcome of what was going to come. "Just be there for her Hotaru. And this is just between us."

"I'm aware of that. Well, I should be off Madelyn and Emily is going to be waiting for me." Hotaru mentioned.

Meanwhile, Minako had been lucky with Gloria, she had not bothered to saying anything revolting to the child. She was out on the couch watching TV. Erin came into Isabella's room. She saw that her mother was holding Isabella. Isabella's eyes were closed.

"Mommy why did Isabella take the crystal?" questioned a curious Erin.

"I'm not sure darling." Minako replied. "No one has let her answer that question. She doesn't talk to Ami in therapy."

"Will we ever know?" Erin questioned.

Minako shrugged. She looked at Isabella wondering the same question. Minako laid her down and tucked her into bed. She then exited the room with Erin. She went and sat next to Gloria on the couch. The three waited for Haruka and Michiru to return. It wasn't too long until they arrived home; the twins were right behind them. They had seen their parents coming home and decided they wanted to go home as well.

"It's not good for the child to stay in bed all day." Minako brought up to Michiru and Haruka's attention. Michiru and Haruka sat down on the other sofa.

"I know, but I can't get her to do anything." Michiru stated sadly.

Gloria took this time to go into Isabella's room. Faith noticed but didn't think much of it. She and Hope stood their and watched Minako, Michiru, and Haruka talk. Erin was sitting in her mothers lap.

Gloria violently shook Isabella awake. Isabella glared at Gloria. Gloria glared back. "I'm not one you want to mess with right now Isabella. And I want an explanation on taking _that_ crystal into the past where things can get messed up if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Nothing bad has happened." Isabella reminded her.

"I don't care!" Gloria stated. "The fact is, something bad _is_ going to happen!"

Isabella balled up into a ball. Gloria shook the child again. "Tell me your reasoning!"

Isabella sat up. She was growing with anger, and it wasn't like her to be angry. "If my parents were dead, which they were, I wanted to bring them back to life using the Silver Crystal. But I forgot about it and somehow it dropped out of my pocket."

"What's wrong with you're parents here?" Gloria snarled, she was angry that the crystal was missing. Anything was bound to happen.

"Nothing was wrong with them, I love them very much, but I wanted to make Jordan happy! Unlike you who never does anything for her sister." Isabella snapped.

Gloria glared at the child; she stormed out of Isabella's room and out the front door. Minako sighed, and gathered up Erin as she stood up. "She's been upset and acting out more since the crystal went missing." Minako exited out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next two weeks were hard for Isabella. The king had not bothered to pay Isabella any attention. He'd greet most everyone, except for Michiru and Haruka's family. Which, they both took very hard. Michiru didn't know this whole thing was going to take affect on their whole family. Ami continued to try and work with Isabella, but either she was smart mouthed or she just stared up at the ceiling. Ami sometimes felt like popping the child's head off, but refrained herself from doing it. They were getting _no where_ in counseling. Ami talked with Haruka and Michiru, they thought it'd be best to give Isabella a break. Ami decided it may be best to, since she wasn't responding to Ami at all.

Most of the children were angry with Isabella. Annika was furious with Isabella. The most devastating thing was happening at the Hino residence. Annika was losing her mother day by day. Something in the past had caused Annika and Julia's mother to start disappearing. It was a slow process for some reason, but soon it would be Annika and Julia that would be disappearing, because without Rei living during in the past, that meant there was no Annika or Julia.

The Queen and King watched in horror. They couldn't do anything about it. Michiru and Haruka had not told the King and Queen that Isabella and Jordan's parents were evil. It would raise a fear in everyone; could Isabella or Jordan be evil? Setsuna had stayed at her post and watched in horror what was happening in the past, was there something she could do? The timeline was forever damaged. If Setsuna brought the children into the past they'd end up dead. That's why she hadn't suggested it to anyone about going to the past and fighting these dark leaders. But either way Setsuna knew they were losing. The enemies had the silver crystal, which was extremely bad. A tear trickled down Setsuna's face, it was over. The only ones that would survive this would be Hope, Faith, Isabella, Jordan, and Emily as for they were adopted from the past. And the future for them didn't look well either.

Everyone was eating dinner in their own quarters. Isabella was hardly eating her food; she had lost some weight since the return of their trip. Jordan watched painfully as Isabella stared at her food. Jordan had yet to apologize to Isabella. Jordan knew that if she hadn't asked Isabella to go into the past with her then none of this would be happening. Jordan was secretly blaming herself.

"Isabella sweetie you need to eat." Michiru demanded. Isabella paid no attention to Michiru; she continued staring at her food.

"I feel a little strange, Michiru." Haruka mentioned. Haruka looked at her hands, they had gone transparent. Hope's fork dropped, it fell onto the floor making a clattering noise. Michiru was trying to find out what was going on. Faith turned to Isabella glaring. She got up from her chair and went over pushing Isabella over. Michiru was about to say something when Haruka stepped up.

"Faith we will get through this, but in the mean time do not kill your sister." Haruka prompted.

Faith glared at Haruka. "She's the one that's at fault! Because of her I'm going to lose my parents and my friends!"

Isabella stood up and just stared at Faith. She was trembling and trying to blink back tears. Haruka sighed and put her arm around Isabella.

"You make me _sick_ Isabella!" Faith continued at Isabella. "I _hate you_!" Faith stormed off before anyone could lecture her.

Michiru sighed. She went to Faith's room and tried talking to her.

"You know hates a very strong word." Michiru said.

"I don't care." Faith grumbled. "She deserves to be hated."

"Faith! No one deserves to be hated." Michiru lectured.

"Michiru-mama I don't want to hear it right now. I'm losing Haruka-papa and all you want to do is tell me how Isabella deserves forgiveness." Faith lashed out. "Well, guess what? I'll NEVER forgive that child!"

"She's your sister!" Michiru stated firmly.

"No she isn't!" Faith scowled. "I hate her!"

Michiru stood up. There was no use of trying to reason with Faith. She was dead set on hating Isabella, and Michiru couldn't change that. "Just remember this conversation Faith. Also remember that Isabella has been there for you and she loves you very much." Michiru left her room.

Faith threw herself onto her bed and buried her head under the pillow. She was full of anger right now. She didn't want to ever see Isabella again. Faith knew to well of the fear in her parents eyes. There was _no_ stopping what was happening. Everything would be zapped right out of Faith's life. Her mama and papa and all her friends. She'd be lonely and angry.

Usagi got with all the girls within the next couple of days, while the parents were having a meeting. Haruka had worsened and was fading out of the world. Rei was just about gone. Annika remembered running into her mother the other day because she couldn't see her well, it had been the most frightening moment, and it had been a reminder that she was about to lose her mother and then it'd be her turn to start fading way.

Isabella was not allowed in the meeting, she had not been told about it, but she heard about. Since she knew it was about her she decided to listen in. Usagi was fuming right now.

"I never thought I'd know someone that could cause more damage than Gloria has!" Usagi fumed. "Gloria had almost ended up killing Annika, but Isabella's killing everyone. And she gets to live!"

"Don't worry Usagi; I'll make sure she pays!" Faith volunteered.

"Faith she _is_ our sister." Hope said weakly.

"A sister who's killing people." Faith murmured. Hope didn't push on.

"Usagi Isabella is still a child. No one has really thought about how she feels." Hailey brought up.

"That's because no one cares how Isabella feels." Usagi snarled. "So you're all for Isabella killing our parents?"

"If I recall right, it isn't _Isabella_ who is _killing_ our parents. And I don't think she had any intentions of any of this happening." Hailey replied. "This will be over. I know it will. And everyone who decides to give a five year old all the blame will repay later."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chloe questioned concerned.

"She's five. Getting blamed for _everything_. When this is over and everyone has turned their backs on her who is she going to go to for support?" Hailey asked. "And if you think she's just going to forgive your right off, think again, because if I was in her situation I wouldn't forgive you _that_ easily."

"Well… I don't really care Hailey. Isabella has messed up _everything_ and I don't know if _we_ can forgive her." Usagi turned to her fellow teammates. "Who else is on this trader's side?"

Usagi scanned the room looking for anyone who might be willing to admit it. Chloe stood up, Hailey did the same. Usagi glared at both of them. She quickly turned back to Hope, Jordan, and Faith.

"Are any of you going to defend your sister?" Usagi asked coldly. Faith and Jordan shook their heads no. Hope looked down. Her eyes were glazed over; she didn't know what to do. She felt bad for Isabella, but she knew if she took Isabella's side Hope would later end up hurt, because Michiru was sure to start disappearing. Hope shook her head no. Usagi than turned to Emily. "What about you? Is she still your best friend?"

"Don't bring my sister into this!" Madelyn argued.

"Madelyn I didn't ask you to defend your sister." Usagi replied.

Madelyn stood up with Emily. "I'm tired of this meeting Usagi. You've changed. All of you have. You've all become bitter." Madelyn turned to Ariel and Maia. "I'm sorry Ariel, but I have to do this. I'm walking out on the team." With that Madelyn walked out of the room, with Emily. Isabella was standing there. Madelyn closed the door behind her quickly.

Emily quickly hugged her best friend. Madelyn sighed. "I'm sorry kid. You're not wanted here." Madelyn took Emily's hand and led her away; tears were streaming from her face. Madelyn was trying hard to not cry. She didn't know why she did what she did, she just felt like for the time being it was the best thing to do. Isabella ran down the hall and outside. She had to get out of this place. She ran toward the time gate. She flung the door open, the cost was clear. Setsuna was at the meeting with everyone else, trying to discuss away to defeat the enemy. Isabella threw herself into the time portal. She didn't bother on thinking of a destination.

"Maybe she's right." Ariel said softly. "We all have changed. We're bitter. Come on Maia, let's go home." Ariel left the meeting.

Usagi looked miserable. "Everyone go home." Hailey and Usagi left together.

"Gloria you haven't said anything since the meeting. Is something bugging you?" Annika asked.

Gloria thought about what Isabella has said to her a couple of weeks, and then of today's meeting. She thought about Rei and Haruka who were disappearing. She shook her head no. Annika wasn't satisfied, but didn't ask any further answers. Gloria hugged her friend and then went inside her quarters. Gloria was miserable with everything that was happening; she knew none of it was good.

Gloria and Erin stayed up until their parents got home. Gloria had been constantly worried about her mother disappearing. She'd stay up very late. At certain times she went and checked on her mother and father to make sure they were still there. Because of Gloria's constant worry she ended up falling asleep in school a lot. The teacher called home each time, Minako finally took Gloria to see Ami. Ami said she was much stressed and probably should stay home for a little while.

Annika and Julia had not been able to attend school since the disappearing of their mother. They were horror stricken of the fact their mother would be gone soon and there still wasn't anything anyone could do.

Gloria's mother and father arrived home, both were distressed. Erin immediately went to her father. Gloria wrapped her arms around her mother. Minako sat down with Gloria in her arms.

"Any luck momma?" Gloria asked, hoping that they had come up with something.

"I'm afraid not sweetie." Minako sighed.

"So were all just going to die!" Gloria shouted suddenly hysterical. Erin hid her head in her father's shirt and started crying.


	9. All is lost

_Authors note: Yes, I know that Usagi(Rini) was out of character in the last chapter, but you must think of all the pressure she's under. School, friends, test, her team is falling apart, and no one is willing to fight. I should've mentioned more of how the parents are feeling. But I didn't. Sorry. Please forgive me for the lack of detail on their part. Also, I know things seem a little rough right now. But things will get better. And this is a warning, when Isabella comes back things are going to seem really unfair. This all plays a part in the future stories though. And yes it's mainly a fic that revolves around Isabella. _

**Chapter Nine: All is lost**

Minako was tired of hiding things from Gloria. She knew there was nothing they could truly do. "Sweetie, if were we're to go back in time you children would end up dead. They have the Silver Crystal. There is nothing we can do."

Gloria's eyes were full of anger. "Who are they momma?"

Minako bit her bottom lip. She wasn't suppose to tell her daughters this, but what was the point of _not_. If they were all going to vanish, there was no reason not to tell her daughter. "They're Isabella and Jordan's parents."

Gloria eyes widened and then they became angry again. "I knew it! Isabella's evil! She gave her parents the Crystal knowing she'd be able to rule along side of them."

Minako sighed. Was there even a point of telling her daughter she was wrong? Minako never responded to that question, instead she just laid her head down on the sofa, with Gloria still wrapped around her, and fell asleep. Asai rested his head on the other side of the arm rest, Erin right next to him, fast asleep. He lied there for quite sometime before he finally fell asleep.

Daisy and Chloe had just made some fresh baked cookies, when their parents walked in. Daisy could tell by Makoto's expression that nothing was accomplished at the meeting. Chloe went and hugged her mother and then went to go find her father. When she found him, he was slamming his fist into the wall. Chloe backed away and didn't bother him; the sight had truthfully frightened her. Chloe went back into the kitchen to find her mother in tears.

"Mom is this really all Isabella's fault?" Daisy was asking her mother.

Makoto wiped the tears off of her face and looked up at her daughter. "I'm not sure baby. I mean in some sense it is."

Chloe backed out of the room. She went to her own bedroom where it was peaceful and she could think. Chloe was going along with what Hailey had said that everything would turn out fine in the end. Chloe believed what Hailey said 100 percent, and even if her mother started to disappear Chloe was _still_ going to believe what Hailey had said. It was her only sense of comfort.

Annika and Julia were hysterically crying. As soon as their mother had walked into the door she disappeared. Yuuichiro wasn't helping matters. He was crying hysterically as well. This was all too much for him. He had just lost the love of his life and his children were next.

"I want her to die!" Annika unexpectedly blurted out. "I hate Isabella Kaiou. She should have never been born, because of her we're all going to die and she and the rest of the adopted children get to live!"

"Annika you can't kill Isabella." Julia whispered, frightened of her once tender caring loving sister.

"She's defenseless. We're going to die. I wanna make sure she's dead first!" Annika insisted.

Yuuichiro stood up. "No one is going to be killing anyone. I want both of you in bed now."

Annika and Julia didn't move. Yuuichiro stumbled over there and sat next to his children. He wrapped his arms around both of his daughters and cried. The three of them cried together, until they fell asleep.

Ariel was busy getting her home combed by her mother. Ami was attempting to live a normal life style until the time happened for her to disappear. Ami wanted to give both Maia and Ariel lots of love. Greg walked into Ariel's room. Ariel's eyes went wide and she started screaming.

"DADDY! DADDY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Ariel begged. Greg looked down at his hands, they were starting to fade out. He sighed; it was his turn to go.

Maia ran into Ariel's room. She looked at her father and backed away. "This is all that Isabella girls fault."

"Maia please don't." Ami begged.

"It is! And Jordan said she'd _never_ forgive Isabella. And neither will I!" Maia screamed and began to cry. Ami and Greg worked together to calm their two children down. When they were fast asleep Ami turned to Greg and kissed him.

"At least we know you get to stay a little bit longer." Ami said sadly. Greg sighed and kissed Ami again.

Maggie and Lydia were sitting in the living room when their parents walked in. Maggie went and immediately hugged her mother. Lydia remained in her seat. Maggie didn't bother to get onto Lydia, because she no longer cared. She was afraid her mother would start disappearing and that would be the end of it.

"Momma why can't we do anything to stop this?" Maggie questioned.

"These people have the silver crystal. They have already messed up the timeline. Rei and Haruka are dying in the past. We can't beat the power of the silver crystal." Setsuna replied.

"Were not even going to try?" Maggie asked.

Setsuna shook her head no. Maggie continued. "So were just going to die?" Setsuna didn't answer. "Mom… why did Isabella have to do this? I use to love that girl."

"And you for always will." Setsuna said, as she went out of the room. She couldn't bare it any longer she went to her bedroom and locked the door. She lied on her bed and cried, she didn't want her daughters to see her crying. Setsuna was a bad guardian of time.

Madelyn and Emily were sitting on their bean bag chairs watching TV when their father came in. Madelyn looked up and immediately noticed her mother wasn't there. Madelyn opened the door trying to see if her mother was coming in.

"Madelyn and Emily I'm sorry." Was all Anthony said before he collapsed. Madelyn held Emily close to her. Both girls were shaking they didn't know what to do. Emily decided to contact Ami, but Ami didn't answer. Madelyn and Emily did the only thing they knew at this point, they started crying.

Haruka was almost completely faded out. She decided now would be the best time to say goodbye to the girls. Everyone gathered into Hope's room, all except Isabella. Haruka hugged her daughters and said goodbye to each of them. She told them how much she loved them. Michiru was in tears.

"What about Isabella? Do you love her?" Hope questioned.

Haruka looked at Hope. Even though you couldn't see her expression, Haruka was beyond sad. "Hope… I want to say yes, but half of me says no. I'm sorry honey." Were Haruka's last words before she disappeared.

"Michiru-mama are we going to go look for Isabella?" Hope asked weakly.

"NO! I hate her!" Jordan shouted and took off out of the room. Faith stood up and turned to Hope.

"Don't be like Hailey and Chloe! Those two are stupid for thinking Isabella deserves forgiveness." Faith lectured Hope and ran out after her younger sister.

Hope looked at her mother. Michiru shook her head no and left the room. Hope collapsed onto her bed and cried. She couldn't believe all this was happening.

Meanwhile, Usagi was pacing back and forth while her parents and grandparents argued about the situation at hand. Hailey was sitting on the chair watching sadly. No one understood anything. Hailey believed that something good was bound to happen, but everyone continued to argue.

"STOP!" Hailey finally hollered. She had had it with the Royal Family. "I think it's pretty lame that we're just sitting here and not fighting. Even if we are bound to lose. At least we wouldn't have died like the cowards we are being now." Hailey stormed out of the room.

Everyone decided to head to bed. In some sense Queen Serenity thought she was right. They were being cowards. They weren't even attempting to see if they could win. Hailey screamed one last thing through the house.

"ISN'T LOVE SUPPOSE TO CONQURE ALL?"


	10. Abigail and Alex Tenou

**Chapter Ten: Abigail and Alex Tenou**

Isabella fell out of an opening in the sky. She quickly realized the place, as there were dead bodies lying all around. Isabella shuddered. She didn't want to be brought back here; she wanted to go some place where there was love. There was no love here, except for death. Isabella started to look around for some sort of life form. She closed her eyes when ever she had to step over a dead body. She was slightly afraid that one of them was going to wake up and grab her. She luckily made it to the city. There was no form of life here either. Isabella was washed over with fear. How could so many people have died here? Who were the one responsible for this? Were they dead as well? Isabella heard voices coming from around a corner. She quickly ran toward there to see if they were nice people.

Right before her very own eyes stood Michiru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, the Princess, Setsuna, and most of the husbands. Greg was lying on the floor, his head in Ami's lap. He looked like he was in much pain, as if he was about to die. Setsuna looked up and saw the girl, scared Isabella ran away from them.

Isabella ran. There were children sprawled out all over the streets, dried blood had covered their bodies. Parents had frozen death, holding onto their children. Isabella started to cry, all these people were dead, there wasn't much left of Tokyo and because of her there wasn't going to be a future. Isabella tripped over one of the bodies and fell down. She didn't bother getting up, she just continued to cry.

She didn't hear the two people that came up behind her. She felt a leather rope hit her back. She looked up and saw the once dead people smirking at her. Isabella's mind raced with fear. Could these people that were her and Jordan's parents really be behind all this? Isabella blacked out from all of the anxiety.

When she woke up she found herself bound to a table. She attempted to move, but couldn't. Isabella gave out a weak cry. The woman walked over to her.

"I could have sworn that I had killed all the children, but I'm guessing not. Who are you?" the woman questioned.

Isabella stared at the woman, as everything came back to her. The woman smacked the child across the face and yelled at her.

"Name?" the lady raged.

"Isabella Kaiou." Isabella replied sadly. "And you're Abigail Tenou."

Abigail eyed the young girl suspiciously. Abigail walked out of the room; leaving Isabella tied to the table. Isabella started to cry. Why were her mother and father so cruel? Why did they want children dead? Abigail walked in a few minutes later with Alex. Alex eyed the child with the same suspicion.

"Do you have a twin?" Alex questioned.

Isabella looked up at this man who was suppose to be her father and nodded. He smiled weirdly and looked up at Abigail and nodded. Abigail smirked and left out of the room. Alex untied the child and carried her over to the bed where he slammed her against the headboard. He then cradled her into his arms, smiling at her.

"You were the child we never wanted. Your twin sister was." Alex explained. "You were a mistake. And now your mother and I will give you the care we gave you for those two weeks you were with us. It's actually a surprise that you're still alive. Setsuna must have done a good job."

When Alex was done with Isabella he tied her back up to the table. He had decided to put a different style of clothing on the child. He had found a rag dress and put it on Isabella. Alex left stating that _her mother_ would be in here the next morning to care for you. Isabella didn't want to be cared for anymore. Their caring was torturing in anyway possible. Isabella thought about what might be going on back at home. She had figured that everyone was furious with her by now. Isabella started crying, she had ruined everything back at home, and all because she wanted to make Jordan happy. She thought that maybe if she had brought their parents back to life then Jordan would be ecstatic, but Isabella was wishing she never knew that she had other parents. They didn't care for Isabella at all, they wanted her dead, and Isabella knew her death would soon come. Isabella didn't sleep any that night.

Abigail walked into the room. She untied Isabella and pushed her to the ground. "I just got through with destroying Rei Hino's husband." Abigail yawned. "It was actually quite boring. So, I heard what happened with you and you're wonderful father last night." Abigail smiled. "Isn't he just the best?"

Isabella didn't answer, she was trembling on the ground. She wanted to be at home. She wanted Michiru to be holding her and telling her this was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't, and Isabella no longer knew if Michiru loved her. Tears emerged from the young girls eyes. Abigail picked Isabella up.

"What's the matter? You didn't like the special treatment daddy gave you? He only does it to his youngest daughter." Abigail antagonized her.

"I thought you were dead." Isabella stated, though her voice was very shaky.

"Oh, I was sweetie. But thanks to you the silver crystal gave me enough life to reach inside your little pocket and grab the Crystal." Abigail laughed. "Now are we hungry?"

Isabella didn't answer. Abigail walked over toward a small cage and put her in it. It wasn't big enough for Isabella to even move around in. Abigail smiled as she locked it and left the room.

"I wish I still had my henshin pen." Isabella said to herself. "Why did I have to be brought back to here?"

The woman returned after an hour, with a plate of unappetizing food. She took Isabella out of the cage and told her to eat the food that was on the plate, she then left Isabella once again. Isabella looked down at the food with a disgruntled look on her face. Was she _really_ supposed to eat this? Isabella set the plate down on top of the cage and started to look around the room. She went to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. She stepped back and sighed. Was she stuck here forever? Isabella closed her eyes more tears begin to run down her face. She wanted a way to defeat these people she would _never _call her parents, but Usagi had taken her Henshin pen. Isabella tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming.

Abigail walked back into the room. She saw Isabella crying and then looked over at the food. Abigail took the silver crystal out and set it up high. Isabella watched hopeful. If only she could get that silver crystal, then she could help everyone. Isabella wasn't expecting the punch she got from Abigail. Isabella fell onto the floor. She looked up at Abigail hopelessly.

"You didn't eat my food! I made it especially for you!" Abigail lectured. "Stand up girl!"

Isabella didn't move, she was too afraid to move. Abigail snatched the girl of the floor. She then took rope and tied Isabella's hands together. She then threw Isabella onto the bed and bonded her feet together. She then ripped Isabella's rag dress off of her and threw it down. Isabella turned herself over so she could look at Abigail and see what she was going to do.

"Yes, I'm aware this is inhuman. But in order for you to get the proper beating I must remove that dress of yours. Don't worry we have plenty more." Abigail explained. She went to a closet and pulled out a whip. Isabella turned back onto her stomach so she couldn't see Abigail. She was scared to death and there was nothing she could do. Abigail began hitting Isabella with the leather whip. Isabella gave out small cries.

And the abuse continued over the next week. Isabella was secretly praying that there was to be a way out of this. Isabella's dirty blonde hair was a mess, it was all in knots, and looked as though it'd need a trim and a good wash. Isabella's tiny body was pale, from lack of sunlight and from becoming weak and frail. She was wearing another one of their rag dress. Isabella hadn't been allowed to bathe, so she had dried blood and fresh blood all over her body. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. She was glad that Setsuna had saved Jordan and Isabella, even though they had made it clear that they would have never treated Jordan this way, but at least back at home they _had_ a family. Isabella had just got done with watering their garden, when she was going back inside.

A woman and a man approached her, but they weren't in a human form, they were in spirit. Isabella looked at the woman and the man terrified, but the woman gently put her hand on Isabella's shoulder and told her to have a seat. Isabella didn't try to fight it. She just hoped she didn't get caught.

"I'm Arista and this is my husband Hachiro. We are aware of your parents so we will make this quick." Arista stated. "You are from the future. I believe you are feeling a lot of pain right now, especially after finding out that your mother and father aren't all what you thought they would be." Arista paused. "We are here to help you fight."

"Nani?" Isabella exclaimed. "How?"

"When you are ready child, we will fight along side of you, giving you our powers. It's the only chance we have to save your future." Hachiro explained.

"But…. I don't even know who you two are." Isabella pointed out.

"It's your choice little one. We must go now." Hachiro said. Arista gently kissed the top of Isabella's forehead. Isabella watched them leave; she wanted so badly to run after them and ask to stay with them. Even though they were only spirits, at least they gave her some sort of love. Isabella received a smack against her head. She looked up and saw Abigail standing over her.

"What are you doing you worthless child?" Abigail kicked the child hard. She then stepped on Isabella's ribs applying pressure. "Guess what? We've managed to destroy most of the fathers. Gary, Greg, Asai, Yuuichiro, Prince Darien, all dead. They are no more."

Alex walked up and picked Isabella up off the ground. "Isn't it great kid? And to think it's all because of _you_. I think you deserve a little treat." He carried Isabella inside. Isabella kicked and screamed "No" all the way to the bedroom.

Alex and Abigail threw Isabella into the dungeon a couple days after her _special treatment._ Isabella felt like it was over. Abigail and Alex had gone to destroy more of the sailor Senshi's. Isabella was lying down on the cold ground twirling her hair around her finger. It was going to be over within a few hours and it would be all her fault. Isabella kept her mind off of home, she was sure that everyone was angry with her now. No one would want to ever be her friend.

"Isabella…." A whisper came into the dungeon. Isabella sat up and looked around; when she saw that no one was there she laid back down. "Don't forget…" the whisper said.

Isabella was confused. Don't forget what? That she had ruined the future and that there would be none? How could she forget that? The thought finally occurred to Isabella. Hachiro and Arista said they would help her. It finally made sense. It had to be Isabella's choice. She began calling for them. She didn't quit until they had finally arrived.

"Isabella you had us worried there." Arista said. "Hachiro can you break us out of this dump?"

Hachiro was studying the chambers hard. There had to be away. "Let's see." Finally he blasted the gate open. Hachiro stepped out of the chambers. Isabella followed slowly, Arista was right behind her. Isabella was shaking. She was afraid.

"Now… are you ready?" Arista questioned. Isabella looked up at her and nodded. She didn't have a choice. "Okay. Here we go." Arista and Hachiro concentrated hard on Isabella. A golden light emerged from Hachiro and a soft shad of blue emerged out of Arista's body. The two lights engulfed Isabella and went inside her tiny body. "Now, I know you are very weak, but you are going to have to believe in yourself. That's what's going to save us."

"But you're dead." Isabella protested.

Arista laughed. "That may be. But your parents at home are waiting for you."

Isabella looked down. "Only one is waiting for me, and I'm sure she doesn't want me back."

Hachiro looked at the small girl. Her future depended on her, and her believing in herself, if she didn't believe in herself than it _would_ be over. He knelt down and took the small girl into her arms. "Isabella, think about when all this is over and you have defeated Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus. Everyone will be happy for their little princess of Neptune. Now if it isn't enough, just remember that me and Arista will be beside you fighting, and we believe you can do anything you set your mind to. Listen to your heart was it telling you?"

"It's telling me that I'm very sad, but I have to do this." Isabella replied. Hachiro smiled, it was progress. The three moved on toward the outside. It was dark, and cold. Hachiro received a bad vibe out of this; this was how Abigail and Alex felt.

"HEY!" a dark voice called from behind them. Isabella, Hachiro, and Arista turned around. The ground begin to shake, and from out of the ground came two thrones. Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus were sitting in them. "Isabella did I tell you, you could come out?"


	11. Believe

**Chapter Eleven : Believe in yourself**

Isabella glared at her, she did not reply to Dark Neptune. Isabella turned to Hachiro and Arista, sudden realization had just hit her. She had no way to transform. "Your powers are nice, but I have no way to transform and fight."

"Believe." Hachiro said.

Isabella closed her eyes. She started to think of the reformation of the earth. She called for planet earth's help. She could feel its strength go into her tiny body. She opened her eyes and glared at Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus. "Kaiousei Planet Power!"

Isabella was lifted up into the air. Water surrounded her tiny body, when the water was gone ribbons begin to wrap around her. Her rag dress was replaced by a sailor suit; half of her hair was pulled up into a ribbon. Her feet now had on a pair of doll shoes, her light blue socks went up to her knees. Gloves were placed on her hands. A choker and earrings for accessories and a little bit of lip gloss was applied to her lips. When the transformation was complete Isabella was brought back down to the ground.

Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus laughed. "You surprise me Arista and Hachiro. You expect this pathetic little girl to save the future?"

"You two are very cold parents!" Arista shouted. "At least I loved my two children while I could!"

Chibi Kaiousei turned to Arista with a questioning look on her face, who _were_ her children.

"If I had a way to survive back then I would have gladly adopted your children. It's a good thing that my sister takes good care of them!" Arista shouted.

"Oh Cuz. Don't worry about it." Dark Uranus replied. "Children are worthless. They serve no point in life."

"If that's the case then when you were a child you served no purpose either." Arista pointed out.

"No. I did what I was told, I was a good girl, but my parents hated me!" Dark Neptune scorned.

"It's not my fault that your parents hated you!" Arista replied. "Everything you have done is foolish. And abusing children isn't going to help you!"

"I'm done with this conversation." Dark Uranus stood up and powered up. He attacked Chibi Kaiousei. The attack was unexpected, so it his Chibi Kaiousei and knocked her down. Hachiro helped her up. Chibi Kaiousei powered up, she could feel the extra powers within her. She didn't say any words, but a giant light shot out of Chibi Kaiousei's hands and went straight for Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune, neither of them had a chance to move, both were attacked and ended up on their bottoms. Dark Neptune stood up angrily and moved quickly to Chibi Kaiousei. Chibi Kaiousei prepared herself for whatever was about to happen. Dark Uranus stood up rubbing his head. He watched his wife as she took Chibi Kaiousei and threw her around beating her over and over again with her fist.

"No." Hachiro whispered. "Please, Chibi Kaiousei, believe."

Dark Neptune powered up and attacked the little Soldier. She gave out a blood curdling scream. Arista went to help the child, but Hachiro stopped her. "There's nothing we can do, we've given her our powers, and it's up to her to believe in herself."

Arista watched as Dark Neptune continued the same attacks over and over again. When she saw that Chibi Kaiousei was no longer moving she stormed over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

Chibi Kaiousei didn't bother opening her eyes, she was hardly breathing. She couldn't believe she had let everyone down. She let her momma and papa down, all three of her sisters, each of her friends, and now Arista and Hachiro. Could it get any worse? Chibi Kaiousei thought about everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks, she had found out that her parents were evil; they had abused her in any way possible. She was angry at them, she wanted them dead. She never wanted to see them again. She wanted to be home cradled in Michiru-momma's lap, with Haruka beside her. Chibi Kaiousei knew it was up to her to save her friends and family, and she was going to do it with all her heart, even if it killed her.

Chibi Kaiousei's eyes snapped opened, her hands balled up, she was seething with anger and determination. She stood up. She knew she was hurting physically, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She powered up and attacked Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus again. Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus threw an attack back, but Chibi Kaiousei threw an attack at the same time, the two attacks hit each other and vanished into the air. Chibi Kaiousei attacked again, this time putting all her heart into it.

She silently called the Silver Imperial Crystal to her. Dark Neptune was shocked when the crystal came out of her; she glared at the child as the Imperial Crystal landed in Chibi Kaiousei's hands. Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus went to attack again, but the power from the Silver Crystal stopped them.

"It's over!" Arista shouted. "You're going down cousins! And by your _own_ daughter."

Chibi Kaiousei began to focus on planet earth itself again. She thought of Princess-Neo Serenity and the rest of the royal family. She thought of Hailey and what she had said during the meeting Isabella wasn't invited to. She remembered that Chloe had also defended her. She focused on everything she loved, even her family, and if they were mad at her when this was over Chibi Kaiousei would try and understand. Chibi Kaiousei thought of all the Senshi's that Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus had killed. She thought about how happy everyone would be when their mothers and father's returned and everything was the way it was suppose to be.

Chibi Kaiousei held the Silver Crystal up high. Her eyes snapped opened and she called for mother earth to help her. The Crystal started to glow. Chibi Kaiousei called on the remaining Senshi's powers to come into the Crystal. She felt the Crystal's awesome power. She released it into the air, its bright light shown all over the place. The people started to wake up, Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus screamed in agony as the crystal's power made them vanish. All in a split second Tokyo was restored to its rightful place, it was reborn again. Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus had vanished, though they promised to return.

Chibi Kaiousei turned back to Isabella. She fell to the ground clutching the Imperial Silver Crystal in her hands. Arista and Hachiro smiled at the young girl.

"You've done well." Arista said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Home again**

Sailor Pluto fell out of an opening out of the sky. She grumbled as she got up off her bottom. "Stupid landings."

Sailor Pluto fixed her fuku and walked toward Isabella, Arista, and Hachiro. She saw the crystal in Isabella's tiny palms, she took it out of Isabella's hand, and then picked the small child up. She turned to Arista and Hachiro and thanked them for helping Isabella.

"Setsuna… Is everything going to be okay at home?" Arista asked, using Pluto's real name.

"Everyone has returned." Sailor Pluto replied.

"That's not what I mean… Isabella is she going to be okay?" Arista questioned.

Sailor Pluto's eyes saddened. "Things will eventually get back to normal, but right now everyone is experiencing a lot of pain and grief right now."

Sailor Pluto held up a time key and wished them home. Isabella stirred awake. She looked up at Sailor Pluto confused. She wondered if maybe it had been a nightmare, but then she saw that Sailor Pluto was holding the Silver Crystal.

"Do you want to take the Crystal to the King and Queen?" Sailor Pluto asked. Isabella shook her head no. "Very well then. I'll need to take you home and get you cleaned up and put to bed."

Isabella didn't bother asking about her own parents, or why she wasn't being taken to the palace hospital right away. Sailor Pluto powered down and then took Isabella to the Meiou quarters. Maggie and Lydia were the first children to see Isabella. Setsuna had lectured both of her children, about being nice to Isabella while she stayed here. Maggie watched as Setsuna carried Isabella to the bathroom. The child was severely beaten. It sadden Maggie's heart to know that this wasn't over yet.

After a warm bath, Setsuna put Isabella into some of Lydia's nightclothes. She then took the child out to the living room and made her a place to sleep on the couch. She tucked her in and then left, with the crystal.

Setsuna presented the Silver Crystal to Queen Serenity and the King. Queen Serenity took it, she was still in a lot of pain, everything had almost been destroyed, because one of the children had gotten a hold of this Imperial Crystal and it had fallen into an enemy's hand. She was glad that it was over now, but she still had the fears within her.

"I'll make sure this is locked away and protect so no more children get into it. Thank you Setsuna." Queen Serenity replied, as she took the crystal away from Setsuna.

Hailey walked into the palace living room, where Setsuna and her grandparents were. Her eyes saddened, after everything they had went to there had been no sign of Isabella, not that very many people were concerned.

"Please leave Hailey." The King demanded.

"But grandpa, I wanna know if anyone's found Isabella." Hailey pleaded.

"Hailey leave!" The King demanded again, only this time in an unpleasant voice. Hailey left the room. She felt as though she was going to cry, her grandpa never talked to her in that tone of voice, it hurt her very much.

Setsuna turned to the King and Queen. She was a little bit angry that they did not care about Isabella. "I'm sorry Queen Serenity and King Endymion, but you are suppose to set an example to the younger ones, and by hating Isabella you're not setting a very good example."

"So you've found her?" The King asked.

Setsuna didn't answer the King's question, she knew he wouldn't care. She stormed out of the living room and went back to her own quarters. She knew the King and Queen were hurt by all this, but they didn't realize how hurt Isabella was.

Setsuna saw that Isabella was fast asleep on the couch. Maggie was watching TV and Lydia was reading a book as always. Setsuna sighed and pulled out her communicator, here came another disgruntled call.

"Yes." Ami's voice came back over the communicator.

"I found Isabella." Setsuna explained to Ami. "She really needs a doctor."

Ami didn't come back right away when she did it was for only a brief moment. "I'm sorry, I have a very busy schedule." And then Ami was gone. Setsuna didn't bother to contact anyone else; there wasn't any use right now. Haruka had made it loud and clear that she could not look at Isabella. The only one that seemed to be hurt by this was Hope, but she didn't allow her feelings to be shown around Michiru and Haruka. Faith and Jordan were angry with Isabella. Michiru never really talked about Isabella, it was as though, she had never existed. Setsuna sat down next to her daughter; it was going to be a hard and long couple of months or so.

Gary arrived home, just after six a clock. Setsuna was busy making dinner. Maggie got up and went into the kitchen to ask her mother something. Lydia gave her father a quick hug and went back to reading.

"How many books have you read today?" Gary asked, amused.

"Two. I'm on my second one. I read to Isabella some." Lydia replied.

Gary looked over at the couch. Isabella was sleeping. He quickly noticed the bruises and cuts on her arms and face, he decided to go talk with Setsuna about it.

"Darling, have you taken Isabella to the doctors?" he questioned.

"Ami's not in the mood to deal with Isabella." Setsuna sighed. "And Maggie, I guess that's okay, but if Daisy says anything hurtful to Isabella she will leave."

"Do you really think Daisy would be mad at Isabella? Chloe isn't." Maggie pointed out.

"Makoto is." Setsuna replied. Maggie nodded and went to use the phone, she didn't bother mentioning to Daisy that Isabella was back, she was afraid that if she told Makoto then Makoto wouldn't allow her over.

"Well, don't you think we should get her some where's? Her cuts could become infected." Gary said worriedly.

"If I take her to a hospital in town, they will assume she's been abused. I can't come up with a lie to protect the child. It will do more harm then good." Setsuna replied, thinking about what would happen if Isabella got pulled out the palace home and put into someone else's home to live.

"What about Hotaru? Can't she help?" Gary asked.

Setsuna looked up at her husband; he could tell that he really cared about what happened to Isabella. She smiled, "Alright, I'll try her. I won't mention anything about Isabella. I'll just invite her over after she's put Madelyn and Emily to bed."

Setsuna finished preparing dinner. She woke Isabella up, and carried her to the table. Setsuna had to feed the girl, because it hurt when she moved any part of her body. Maggie, Lydia, and Gary watched helplessly.

Setsuna let Gary take over with feeding the child, she decided now would be a good time to call Hotaru over. Hotaru told Setsuna she would be over after she had put the children to bed. Setsuna decided to give Isabella another bath.

Maggie had just finished eating her dinner when Gary let Daisy in. Maggie and Daisy went toward Maggie's room. Daisy stopped and stared into the bathroom. Isabella was back, yet, she wasn't as angry as her mother was, instead she was upset by the whole thing. Something horrible had happened to Isabella and Makoto didn't care. No one had bothered asking _how_ the Silver Crystal was retrieved. Though it was assumed that Setsuna had gotten it back somehow. Maggie took Daisy by her arm and led her away. Maggie shut her bedroom door, Daisy dropped her stuff.

"What happened to her?" Daisy asked.

Maggie bit her bottom lip, "My mom hasn't told me."

"She looks awful. Has she been to see Aunt Ami? Daisy questioned.

Maggie shook her head no. "Ami doesn't want to see her."

"But…" Daisy stopped herself. She couldn't tell Maggie that it was wrong and that Isabella needed to see Ami right away, Maggie had no control over that situation.

It wasn't too long after Hotaru arrived. Gary led her into the bathroom where Setsuna had just gotten the child out and had wrapped the towel around her. Hotaru let out a gusty sigh.

"You know no one is going to be happy with this." Hotaru mentioned.

"And how do you think Isabella feels?" Setsuna snapped. "Is anyone going to think about how _she_ feels?" Setsuna unwrapped the child revealing her small bruised body. Hotaru gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. The only thing she could think of was what if this had been one of her children.

"Now are you ready to work with me here?" Setsuna questioned.

Hotaru nodded.

"I'm going to need your help Hotaru over the next few months. This child is going to need a lot of love." Setsuna explained.

"What happened to her?" Hotaru questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure. My only guess is she fought Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus alone." Setsuna didn't bother bringing up Arista and Hachiro.

"But that's impossible. Her henshin pen was taken from her." Hotaru said, confused.

"Not her powers though." Setsuna said, as she carried Isabella out onto the sofa. She laid her down and unwrapped the towel once again. "I need you to heal her to the best of your ability."

Hotaru nodded and went to work. She put her hands over Isabella's body and concentrated on healing her. It took a few minutes, and Hotaru was done. Though not all the bruises were gone a majority of them were. Isabella would still experience aches and pains throughout her body, but Hotaru hoped that would help her a little bit.

Setsuna wrapped the towel around Isabella again, she stood up with her. "Thank you Hotaru."

"You are very welcome." Hotaru replied.

Isabella grabbed a hold of Hotaru's hand. "Can you heal my heart?" Isabella asked.

Hotaru's eyes went misty. Isabella was hurting a lot, probably more than anyone would ever think. Hotaru kissed the girl on the forehead. "I'll try my best." With that Hotaru left back to her own quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The rumor spread**

When the rumor spread that Isabella had returned, most were angry. They had caused them a great deal of pain and didn't want to see her. Usagi ignored anything that was said about Isabella. She accidentally stumbled in on that one. She wanted to ask Setsuna if the rumors were true, when she opened the door to the Meiou's residence, she saw Isabella in Maggie's lap. Lydia was sitting next to them, reading a book. She slammed the door shut and left the quarters furious.

Makoto had been angry with Maggie for not telling Daisy that Isabella was in the house, when Daisy had gone over to stay the night. Michiru and Haruka didn't bother to get involved in any of the conversations. Haruka had run into Setsuna at the supermarket and said nothing concerning Isabella until Setsuna mentioned it. Haruka told Setsuna that it was nice for her to watch Isabella.

Hotaru had tried to talk Ami into getting the girl into counseling, but Ami said no and forbidden her to speak of Isabella. Hotaru, angered by the outcome, told Ami she was taking a few days off. Ami's daughters were afraid to leave their parents alone, afraid that they would still disappear. Ariel woke up with nightmares again, and day by day she was regressing.

Minako and Asai had agreed that they were going to keep their distance between Setsuna and Hotaru, since they were taking care of the child together. Gloria was happy that there was going to be a dinner tonight, she could pull a prank on Isabella and probably get away with it.

Meanwhile, Annika was outraged when she found out that Isabella was back. Losing Rei had been one of the worst things for Annika and Julia. Annika kicked and scream and told her mother how much she hated Isabella and wanted her to die. Julia didn't exactly have the same response, she was just afraid that Isabella would steal the Silver Crystal again.

Rei had a hard time getting Annika ready for the dinner that night. Annika did everything possible to make them late for the dinner, but as always the Queen waited for them. When the Hino's arrived, dinner was served.

Annika and Julia kept their eyes on Isabella. Isabella shamefully picked at her dinner. Michiru, Haruka, Faith, and Jordan didn't even bother to look at Isabella. Hope watched her sister, she felt a little sad that everyone was treating Isabella like dirt.

After dinner, everyone adjourned to the living room, which was huge and went into conversation and play. Setsuna and Hotaru had been left out of all the conversations. Hope made her way over to her sister. She squatted down so she was not seen by her parents or other sisters. Maggie and Lydia decided to make a wall around the two girls. Hope embraced her little sister into a tight hug.

"You still love me?" Isabella asked, weakly.

"Very much." Hope replied.

"Haruka, Michiru, Jordan, and Faith don't." Isabella spoke in a soft voice.

Hope sighed. Jordan and Faith were horrible at home. Anytime Hope had tried to mention their sister, they'd both give Hope a death glare and walk away.

"Don't worry about them. They can be stupid sometimes." Hope said. "I have to go before I cause a big scene. I love you, Isabella." Hope walked away, leaving Isabella a little bit happier, yet upset at the same time.

Meanwhile, Annika and Gloria were in the bathroom getting prepared to play a joke on Isabella. Annika had asked if it could be the child's death, but Gloria said no. Annika was a little sad by that, but didn't let it bother her. Gloria and Annika slipped and slid in the mess they had made on the bathroom floor. They had put soap and water on the floor to make it slippery, now all they had to do was lure Isabella into the bathroom. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard. Gloria was about to step out of the bathroom when a thought occurred to her.

"Annika would you _ever_ forgive Isabella if she asked for it?" Gloria questioned.

Annika thought for a moment. "I don't think so. What she did was worst than anything you've ever done. She actually killed our parents."

Gloria didn't ask Annika anymore questions. The two went out and tried to think of a way to get Isabella into the bathroom. It actually wasn't too hard, as seeing they had gotten done with dinner not too long ago and Isabella would probably have to go to the bathroom soon. Of course, the only thing she did do at dinner was drink her lemonade. Gloria had wanted to spice it up with something, but found nothing to do it with nor the time.

Isabella and Jordan were heading to the bathroom at the same time. The two stopped in the entry. Isabella was terrified of what Jordan might say. Jordan looked angry. Jordan happened to see that Gloria had been in this bathroom as there was soap all over the floor. She smirked at Isabella and pushed her into the bathroom. Isabella lied sprawled out the floor, softly crying. Her ankle had twisted the wrong way and she had landed on her wrist, it was a good thing no one needed her for the team. Jordan glared at Isabella and then stormed off.

Gloria and Annika had watched the scene. Gloria felt a sting of sympathy for the girl, but pushed it away. Chloe was the next one to go into the bathroom; she quickly went out and got her older sister. Daisy cradled Isabella into her arms and carried her out to Setsuna. Ami glanced over at Isabella and saw that she was in need of some medical attention, but she did as Gloria had and pushed the feeling away and ignored the fact that Isabella was hurt. Hotaru had noticed all of this and made a mental note to have a word with Ami. Daisy explained that Gloria must have pulled one of her pranks again and explained how there was soap all over the bathroom.

"Gloria Aino!" The King ordered. Gloria went over to the king. "Did you put soap all over my bathroom?"

Gloria nodded.

"I want you to clean it up!" The King beckoned. Gloria sighed and went to clean it up. Minako didn't lecture Gloria or anything.

Setsuna said goodbye to everyone and then left with her family and Isabella. Setsuna had to make Isabella a sling out of a t-shirt for her arm, for her ankle she couldn't do anything for. Setsuna was furious with everyone at the dinner. Ami didn't care what happened to Isabella. Minako didn't bother punishing Gloria for her prank. The only people Setsuna was happy with were Hotaru, Chloe, and Daisy.

Daisy had come up and apologized for her mother's anger when she had found out that Isabella had stayed in the same house as Daisy. Setsuna told Daisy that it was alright, that her mother was just angry right now and didn't know how to react. Daisy told Setsuna that she had tried to talk to her mother about Isabella, but she wouldn't listen.

Isabella didn't attend school, because of her ankle. Hotaru and Setsuna had to go into the palace hospital, late at night, to do x-rays and things on Isabella's wrist and ankle. Hotaru was happy when she realized that it had just been a tiny bruise and that it'd soon go away. Hotaru still wanted Isabella to rest. While Madelyn and Emily were at school Hotaru went over to see Isabella. Isabella enjoyed her comfort much. Isabella opened up a little with what had happened in the past. She didn't go into to much, it still frightened the child. Isabella asked questions like; why does everyone hate me? Will they ever love me again? Am I going to have to live with Aunt Setsuna forever?

As Isabella started to open up about what happened in the past, she begin having nightmare's that called for Setsuna and Gary's full attention. Isabella ended up sleeping with Setsuna and Gary five times out of the week. Setsuna feared Isabella might be getting worse, and there was no use trying to get help from Ami.

Hailey, Chloe, Daisy, and even Hope came by to the Pluto's and seen Isabella. Hope was one of the rarer ones, as Faith got suspicious often.

Queen Serenity was having another dinner. She hadn't invited the Meiou's because of the last incident that happened at the dinner, but this time Queen Serenity had extended her invitations out to them. Setsuna said she'd ask Isabella if she wanted to go. Isabella had agreed to, even though she knew it could be disastrous. Isabella was returning to school next week and she was afraid of everything and anything that could go on.

Setsuna dressed Isabella up all pretty. Isabella could feel her stomach tighten as they walked toward the diner hall. She truly didn't want to face her angry peers, yet she wanted their approval badly. Isabella sat between Gary and Setsuna. Maggie sat on one side of her mother, and Lydia sat next to her father.

Princess Neo- Serenity kept her eyes on Isabella. She hadn't really given much thought to Isabella's situation. Isabella moved her food around on her plate. She managed to make her food into a smiley face. Isabella looked at the plate, that's how she wanted to feel. She wanted to be happy. Hope asked if she could be dismissed, she too, had been watching her little sister. Hope went into the bathroom and cried. She hated seeing Isabella so miserable, it made her miserable, because she wasn't allowed to show how she felt about Isabella. It had been over a good month since Isabella had returned. Hope was surprised that Isabella was still _trying_ to live with her mistakes.

Isabella pushed the plate away and got up from the table, she took off crying. Setsuna went to get up, but Hotaru said she'd go talk to her. She kissed Madelyn and Emily and headed after the small child.

Rei had sensed a lot of discomfort in the child. She gave out a gusty sigh, "What does Isabella have to be unhappy for? She's _not_ the one that had to go home everyday to my children who were afraid that I would vanish forever. And I had, but luckily we all came back."

Setsuna stood up, she couldn't take it anymore. "That may be the case Rei, but at least your children weren't the ones to make the _mistake_ Isabella did. Not only did she have to watch her friends and family disappear, but she comes back to her time, expecting to find love and comfort from the ones who are _suppose_ to love her, and she can't find it. Because everyone is angry with Isabella! Why don't you take the time and see that she needs love, badly!"

"Setsuna with all do respect if it wasn't for age she could have been sentenced to 10 years in prison for stealing." King Endymion stated.

"Well, that's wonderful King Endymion. Why don't you just do us all a favor and lock her up now so she can have more pain brought to her life." Setsuna hollered. "I'm sorry, but each of you are acting ridiculous. So Isabella messed up, but Haruka and Michiru aren't you suppose to love your child _no matter what_."

"Rei, Minako, Makoto, Princess, and Ami what if it had been _your _child who messed up?" Setsuna questioned.

Rei couldn't take any more of Setsuna's bickering. She gathered her children up and was headed for the door. "What happened to love and forgiveness? You gave Hotaru forgiveness and love, why not Isabella?" Setsuna questioned.

Rei thought for a moment, and then left out the door. She should have never said anything.

"Momma do I have to ever forgive Isabella for what she did?" Annika asked.

"It's up to you sweetie." Rei sighed.

Julia walked with her head down. "Momma, Isabella's very sad. What happened to her?"

Rei didn't know what to say. She had never asked where Isabella was, what had happened to her, and had truly never thought about Isabella's feelings. Yuuichiro put his arm around his wife.

"Who would like to make Isabella something nice to eat?" Rei questioned. "We can bring it over to her house tonight."

"You mean Setsuna's house. She's practically been kicked out of her own." Julia reminded her.

"I don't want to momma. I don't want to forgive her." Annika said.

Rei sighed, this was her fault. If she hadn't of made herself distant with Isabella Annika would have probably forgiven Isabella by now. "Okay how about another day."


	14. Into the future

_Authors Note: We are getting closer to the end of this. There's only about eight more chapters to be updated. Don't worry the ending will be better. And the other children will start to understand. _

**Chapter Fourteen: Into the future**

Hotaru had been a mili-second too late. Isabella had made her way to the time gate once again and she disappeared into time. Setsuna walked up behind Hotaru and put her shoulder over Hotaru's shoulder.

"She's gone to find love." Setsuna explained.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Hotaru asked, tears almost coming to her eyes.

Setsuna shook her head no. "There won't be a need to. She's going to find what she wants. And it'll be up to some one else to bring the child home."

"Where has she gone back to?" Hotaru asked.

"During Tiffany's time." Setsuna said.

Tiffany and Gloria were walking pass the beautiful garden when the sky opened up and something landed on Gloria's head. Gloria fell to the ground, with the child landing on top of her. Tiffany giggled at her grandma.

Gloria moaned, "Why must it always be me?"

"Grandma you're funny." Tiffany stated. "You know, I'm starting to get use to people falling out of the sky."

Gloria stood up with the girl in her arms. She looked at the girl closely and then set her down on the ground. "So where you from kid?"

"The past." Isabella said shyly.

"Who are you?" Tiffany asked.

Isabella was afraid to answer. She looked timidly up at Tiffany. Tiffany smiled.

"My name is Tiffany. I live with my grandma and great-grandma." Tiffany held her hand out for the little girl to shake.

Isabella extended her arm out and took Tiffany's hand. Tiffany gave it a good shake and then asked if she'd like to meet the other children. A thought occurred to Tiffany, Ami would want to examine this girl, and she looked up at her grandmother as though asking for her permission. Gloria nodded. She watched as Tiffany led the girl away. Gloria was glad that Tiffany was beginning to heal; it had been over a year since her mother was jailed. Gloria contacted the other Senshi's and told them they had a visitor and not to be alarmed or scare the poor girl. Gloria could tell she was troubled but wasn't sure by what.

Tiffany took Isabella over to the playground. There were a couple of the other kids on the playground; they quickly ran over to investigate the new meat Tiffany had brought up to the play area. Ashley sniffed the girl's hair and face. Tiffany looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Ashley don't scare her." Tiffany begged.

"Right…" Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

Melody put her arm on Isabella shoulder. "Hi, do you have a name?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. Everyone had a name. Who wouldn't name their child?

"I'm Isabella." She whispered.

Melody looked up at Tiffany worriedly. Ashley yawned and then blurted out, "She went away." Melody and Tiffany both groaned.

Out of no where a girl with shoulder length brown hair came and plummeted Isabella to the ground.

"Are you fresh meat?" The girl asked.

"Gisselle get off of her." Melody scolded.

Gisselle stood up and eyed Melody, "And just _who's _going to stop me?"

"I will Gisselle!" a woman said, as she walked up toward the playground.

"Great it's grandma Annika." Gisselle muttered.

"ANNIKA!" Isabella shrieked. "No, I have to go." Isabella took off running. Tiffany and Melody chased after her. Ashley just laughed at the whole scene. Gisselle thought the girl was a little stupid from running away from someone who _use_ to be scared of fights.

Annika watched the young girl run toward the palace. Ashley felt her grandmothers hand go on her shoulder. Ashley turned, still laughing. "What did you do to that girl?"

"I'm not sure who she is…" Annika replied.

"She said her name is Isabella." Ashley told her grandmother.

"I see." Annika said. "Well, I guess we will see her back at the palace."

Ami had gotten a hold of Isabella. She kept screaming and kicking and trying to get away from her. Melody watched in terror as Ami tried to get the girl calmed down. Ariel and Madelyn walked in to see what all the commotion was. Madelyn immediately recognized the girl.

"Isabella?" Madelyn asked questionably.

Isabella looked up at Madelyn. "Are you Aunt Hotaru?"

Madelyn shook her head no. "I can go get her though." Madelyn left the room.

Ami tried to get Isabella to follow her, but Isabella bit Ami's hand and ran away from her. Ariel looked at her mother confused. Ami straightened herself up and sighed.

"I don't think I'm going to have to a scan on the child. I'm already aware of where's she from." Ami sighed.

"Where mom?" Ariel asked.

"Isabella Kaiou, age five, she stole the silver crystal… and then went and fixed everything, we didn't know about that, and along with everyone treated her bad." Ami sighed; it was going to be a long day. Madelyn came back in with her mother.

"Do you remember the time when Isabella stole the crystal?" Ami questioned. Hotaru nodded.

"Oh no. She ran away to the future to find love." Hotaru said, beginning to remember everything clearly now. When Isabella had come back, she was screaming at everyone, she was angry and would only allow Hotaru to comfort her at that point. There had also been another shock, when she came back.

Hotaru picked the little girl. "I suspect we'll be having a meeting soon about this?"

"Gramma- Hotaru can she stay with me?" Tiffany questioned, hopeful.

Hotaru smiled at Tiffany. "We will see, right now I'm going to take her to get something to eat." Hotaru left with Isabella in her arms.

"At least we don't have to worry about her running into her future self." Ami said. She was slightly angry with herself. She shouldn't have ever pushed Isabella away like that, because of that Isabella no longer wanted Ami to be her councilor. She only went to Hotaru about her problems from then on. Ami secretly couldn't blame her.

After everyone had dinner at their homes, a meeting was called; Isabella was brought along with them. Michiru wanted to go up to Isabella and take her into her arms, but Haruka stopped her and reminded her that Isabella didn't like them right now.

"Where are we going to let Isabella stay right now?" Queen Serenity, known as Princess- Neo Serenity during Isabella's time. "I don't think she should be staying with Michiru and Haruka right now."

"Tiffany wanted her to stay with her." Ami suggested.

"Ahem." Queen Serenity said. "What about the Aino sisters of her generation?"

"Queen Serenity it's going to be a little difficult to keep _everything_ from her. She's already seen Annika. She might start catching on." Rei explained.

"Well, yes Rei. And if you keep explaining to us how she's going to start catching on she _is._ Considering the small fact that she is sitting in this room with us, but yes I _do_ understand where you are coming from." Queen Serenity replied.

"Isabella would you like to stay with Tiffany or with me?" Hotaru questioned.

"I wanna stay with you for right now." Isabella said, tightening her grip on Hotaru.

"Alright." Hotaru replied.

"Hotaru can you go and ask Hannah to watch Isabella? We need to talk about something else." Queen Serenity said.

"Alright." Hotaru left and returned a short while after.

"The only people in this room that Isabella trust is Hotaru Tomoe and Setsuna Meiou." Queen Serenity sighed.

Makoto punched the wall, "Why did we have to be so mean to her?"

"Makoto it's okay. We basically all did it." Queen Serenity replied.

"It was cruelty and abuse in its own ways. We should have seen that she was hurt. Because of everything that went on when Isabella was five, she still hasn't married because of everything's that happened. She has a hard time trusting people." Makoto explained to Queen Serenity. "I watch the now Isabella daily, she's still distant to Michiru and her family."

Queen Serenity sighed. "I'm afraid of something."

"What's that?" Setsuna asked, she had been quiet this whole time.

"It's been a year since Tiffany's mother was locked up. Isabella was abused by her real parents, how do you think that's going to affect Tiffany?" Queen Serenity asked.

Minako didn't like the sound of that. Rei was the first one to speak up, "Perhaps, if it ever does surface it may help Isabella and Tiffany to know that someone else went through something they have."

Queen Serenity nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."


	15. Mission to find love

**Chapter Fifteen: mission to find love**

Isabella had remained quiet for the last couple of days. All the children in the palace had gotten to know to that there was a child from the past. Gisselle continued to pick on Isabella. Tiffany grew quickly to Isabella.

Anytime anyone from home came around Isabella she'd kick and scream and bite them. She wanted nothing to do with anyone except for Hotaru and Setsuna.

Tiffany and Isabella were just coming home from the arcade when they ran into Minako and Makoto. Makoto thought she'd try and talk to Isabella, but Isabella covered her ears and started screaming at the top of her lungs. Tiffany looked at Isabella confused. She went over to Minako.

"Great-Grandma, why doesn't she like any of you?" Tiffany asked. Minako could feel her chest tighten, she couldn't tell Tiffany the truth.

"I'm not sure honey." Minako lied. "Makoto let's leave Tiffany and Isabella alone." Minako led her friend away. "Just remember she _will_ get through all that screaming, but for now we have her five year old self here, and her other self is on a trip with her college."

Makoto sighed; it really pained her to know that she only made Isabella worse. If they would have given her love and support and found out what happened when she first arrived back from the past, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

Of course, this behavior didn't start taking place until she was thirteen. Faith and Hope were going off to college along with the rest of the older children, all except Madelyn who was still in twelfth grade. Hope had been one of the children who had not been totally against her when she was five. Jordan had started to hang out with people from school, and Maia more often than she did with Isabella. Isabella and Emily hung out together when they could, but as seeing Isabella had moved up a grade she was no longer in a class with Emily. Emily had made new friends, Isabella had not.

Hailey had noticed Isabella's social life; she attempted to help her out. The two ended up in more trouble than anything else, which in return resulted in Isabella getting in trouble with her parents. Isabella started to think her parents didn't love her anymore, because they punished her a lot. When that started happening, Isabella had started to get nightmare's about everything that had happened with her real parents and when she had came back to find that her family and friends didn't want her anymore.

When Isabella entered ninth grade, she found herself an 11th grade boyfriend. Haruka and Michiru disapproved of it greatly. Isabella didn't listen to her parents at all. One night after her and her sister Jordan got into a big argument, Isabella had decided she had, had enough. She wrote a note to her parents explaining that she wouldn't be wasting their time anymore. She said she understood that she was a bothersome to them. Isabella didn't say what she was going to do or where she was going to go. She left the note in her desk drawer. She had stayed up late, so she could pack her bags and make her escape. When the time was right, she met up with her boyfriend and together they had driven away. They went to his brother's house.

Isabella hadn't liked the fact that there had been beers all over his apartment, but she thought everything would be okay. It had taken a week for everyone to find her. Hope and Faith had been the ones to find her. Isabella told her sisters she was sorry… and then. ---

Makoto heaved a sigh, "She is in for a very hard life."

Tiffany turned to Isabella, "Why do you scream when the others try to talk to you?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. Gisselle and Ashley came up behind Tiffany and Isabella. Ashley rubbed her hands on Isabella's back. Isabella started screaming again. Tiffany's shoulders wilted. She was beginning to wonder if something bad had happened to Isabella.

Gisselle knocked the child down and told her to shut up. Isabella curled up into a little ball and started crying. Tiffany turned angrily at Gisselle, "You're suppose to be my friend Gisselle!" Tiffany shouted, angrily.

Gisselle looked at her friend confused, "I am."

"No you're not!" Tiffany tried to help get Isabella up. "You're sometimes like Celine!" Tiffany no longer called her, her mother.

"I-I.. Ugh! I didn't mean to hurt the little baby! How was I suppose to know she was going to go all hysterical?" Gisselle stormed off with Ashley right behind her.

Sydney, Chasity, and Melody came running up toward Tiffany. Melody picked the small child up.

"What happened to her?" Chasity asked.

"Gisselle and Ashley!" Tiffany spat out.

Sydney hit her hand with her fist. "I'll have a word with Gisselle and Ashley."

While Hotaru tucked Isabella into bed that night, Isabella asked who Celine was and why she wasn't here. Hotaru explained that Celine had to go away for a long time, she didn't tell the girl why.

The following day dragged by slow. Emily Tomoe, Isabella's best friend was handling a baby the whole day. Isabella took notice to this and asked why she always had the baby in her hands, Hotaru not wanting to give too much of the future away told Isabella that she was watching the baby while it's parents were out on a honey moon. Isabella accepted this, but did not understand it.

"I thought people only did that with dogs and animals." Isabella said, as Hotaru put a dress on the girl.

Hotaru laughed. "Well, this is a special occasion."

"Okay, I'll remember that for when I have kids. I'm going to have lots of special occasion." Isabella smiled. Hotaru laughed, and tried not to think of the life that Isabella was going to live.

"Ready to go play?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to go get Tiffany." Isabella ran out the door to go find the little girl. Isabella knocked on the door of the Venus headquarters. Gloria answered the door, Isabella glared at Gloria. Gloria let out a gusty sigh and led Isabella to her room. Tiffany immediately hugged Isabella. Gloria shut the door and allowed the girls to play.

"Mom, this is horrible!" Gloria stated as she came back into the living room.

"What is honey?" Minako asked.

"Just everything!" Gloria replied, as she sat down next to her mother. "Every time you or I go near Isabella she either glares at you or starts screaming. She's bit Ami multiple times, because she did not want Ami coming near her. And as if that's not enough, the person she is closest to is Tiffany."

"Why is that a problem?" Minako asked.

"Because Isabella's abuse took place not too long ago. Tiffany's ended over a year ago. I'm afraid they're going to say something and one of them is going to end up hurt." Gloria answered, her eyes saddened.

Meanwhile, in Tiffany's room, both girls were bouncing on Tiffany's bed, when a picture fell down off of Tiffany's shelf. Isabella picked it up and examined it. She handed it back to Tiffany.

"That was Gloria, Erin, Minako, Asai, Artemis, and you…" Isabella stated. Tiffany nodded. "How'd you get in this picture? You're not from my time."

"I ran away to be with Minako and Gloria." Tiffany explained her eyes glossed over.

"Why'd you do that?" Isabella asked.

"My momma was mean to me." Tiffany replied.

Isabella froze. "Why?"

Tiffany shrugged, she still didn't know why. "Why did you run away? Michiru and Haruka are your parents, right?"

Isabella nodded.

"Were they mean to you?" Tiffany asked, in a shaky voice.

Isabella shook her head no.

"Then why do you start crying and screaming when anyone but Hotaru or Setsuna are by you?" Tiffany questioned.

Isabella turned to Tiffany, "I did something very bad, and everyone's mad at me. I can never be loved again."

Isabella started to cry. Minako walked into the bedroom, Tiffany was just staring at her. Minako tried to ask Isabella what was wrong, but she just pushed Minako away and ran out of the house. Minako took Tiffany into her arms, as seeing she was upset about something.

"What did Isabella do wrong? Why doesn't anybody love her anymore?" Tiffany asked.

Minako had figured that Isabella had mentioned something about what was going on at home. Minako took her grandchild and rocked her back and forth. "Isabella is loved, she just doesn't _feel_ loved."

"Did someone hit her and say mean things to her?" Tiffany asked worriedly.

Minako felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't want to tell Tiffany yes, so she played it safe and acted like she didn't know anything.

"The Isabella that lives with us all the time, how come she's never talked about this?" Tiffany questioned.

"She doesn't like to bring up the past." Minako replied. "Are you ready for lunch?" Tiffany nodded. Minako carried her out to the kitchen to make her one of her favorite meals. Mac & Cheese.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: **

Isabella in the mean time was running toward the palace exit. She was stopped by a woman that was a lot older than her, and it was someone who she didn't recognize. The girl picked up the child, Isabella's eyes went wide, and then she collapsed into the girls arms. She decided to take the child home with her and ask her parents if they knew who the child belonged to.

"I'm home!" the girl said as she set her stuff down at the front door.

"Izzy were in the family room." Came a familiar voice.

"Oh, good. Michiru-momma I was hoping you could help me find this little girls parents." Izzy said as she walked into the living room.

The whole Tenou and Kaiou family stared up at Izzy. Michiru's glass slipped from her hand and busted on the floor. Chasity and Sydney started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Izzy asked. "Has Gloria been up to something?"

Michiru moved over to Izzy slowly.

"Mom, you're starting to freak me out." Izzy stated.

Jordan couldn't take it any longer, she busted out laughing. "Izzy you're holding your younger self!"

Michiru made it to Izzy, just into to take the little girl out of her hands. Izzy hit the floor with a thud. Hope gently bopped her younger sister on the head. "You really shouldn't have told her that Jordan."

Jordan laughed, "It was worth the look on her face."

Michiru bit her bottom lip, she didn't want Isabella to wake up in her arms, as she would not be a very happy person. Michiru quickly glanced around to find someone to take Isabella before she woke up. Michiru handed Isabella to Grace.

"She'll scream if I'm holding here. If you hold her she probably won't scream as much." Michiru explained.

"_As much?"_ Grace repeated.

Isabella stirred around in Grace's arms. Grace looked down frightful at the little girl, as she opened her eyes. Isabella scanned the room. She saw the girl that was once holding her knocked out on the floor, she looked up and saw that a different person was holding her; she looked to her side and saw that Michiru was standing in front of her. Isabella turned away and buried her head into Grace's shirt.

"What did you do to her grandma?" Grace asked.

Michiru looked at Isabella and Izzy. "Which one?" Izzy stirred awake on the floor. She moaned as she sat up, she looked up at Grace, who was now holding Isabella. Izzy made her way into the kitchen to make herself an icepack for her head. Michiru followed her in.

"So, when did my younger self get here? And why is she here?" Izzy asked.

"Isabella got here a couple weeks ago, and as for _why_ she ran away why don't you think about that one." Michiru replied.

Izzy turned to her mother. She was holding an icepack to her head. "This is the time after that awful battle? She's five, isn't she?"

Michiru nodded. Izzy sighed, "She still has a long way to go."

Jordan walked into the kitchen, "So.. Izzy did you meet any cute boys?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. Izzy had not married yet. Celine had been angered by that as well, she had only had Tiffany because she had to have a girl so they'd have a Crystal Venus, but here was Izzy who had yet to even have her first child. The Neptune generation had halted with Isabella. By the time Isabella would decide to have a child everyone else would be adults.

"When is she going back?" Izzy asked. "No offense, but having my younger self here is a little too much. I try to _forget_ about things that happen."

"Yes we know." Jordan said. Jordan laughed a little. "Are you sure it's a good idea to send Isabella back? I mean… when she came back she wasn't exactly _nice_. You bit me hard."

"Awe.. yes, and there's still the fork incident. The glass to King Endymion's head. Ami's huge headache. And so much more." Izzy stated, sarcastically. "I think we should send her back right away."

Jordan rolled her eyes. Michiru gave out a gusty sigh. She decided to leave the kitchen. Jordan was about to say something, but her granddaughter and daughter walked into the kitchen, wanting Jordan. Jordan sighed and followed after them.

Izzy decided to go find her younger self, and see if she could talk her into going back home. Chasity and Sydney were standing in front of the bedroom door that Isabella was in.

"And what is you're request?" Sydney asked.

"To get Isabella back home." Izzy replied.

"Ye may not enter." Chasity held her hand up. "Thy young Isabella is sleeping. She shall not be disturbed."

"And you think you won't end up waking her up with all the racket?" Izzy asked.

Hope and Faith entered the hall. Faith and Hope took their granddaughters away from the entrance of the room. Izzy thanked them and entered the room. She gently shook Isabella awake. Isabella went into a panic. She stiffened up and backed away from Izzy.

"It's you." Isabella accused.

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"You… you-- you…" Isabella couldn't say anymore.

"Yes?" Izzy asked confused. Isabella got off the bed and ran to a corner; she put her hands over her ears and started screaming. Izzy collapses on the bed, this was hopeless.

Michiru, Haruka, and Faith entered the room to find out what was going on. Izzy looked up at Michiru and Haruka pleading for help. Faith found it quite funny that Izzy got annoyed with her younger self. Grace walked up behind Michiru and Haruka she told them that she had called Hotaru and that she was on her way over, Grace then shoed everyone out of the room so she could talk to Isabella.

Isabella calmed down after everyone had left. Grace knelt down beside the child and took her into her arms. Grace did find it amusing that this little girl was her Aunt. Isabella cried until Hotaru arrived. She was unable to talk to Isabella. Hotaru walked into the room, Tiffany was beside her.

"She wanted to know why you left." Hotaru explained.

Isabella stopped crying, and wiped her tears off her face. Tiffany walked up to the little girl and hugged her. "It's okay Isabella."

Hotaru thanked Grace for watching Isabella. Hotaru led the two little girls out of the house. A young man was standing outside on the other side of the street. Isabella looked at him confusedly.

"Aunt Hotaru why's that man standing over there looking at that house? He looks a little sad." Isabella asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. He comes here a lot, but I have yet to find out _who_ he is and _what_ he wants." Hotaru mused.

Isabella kept her eye on the man until he was no longer in seeing range. Tiffany asked Hotaru if she could take Isabella to the park. Hotaru agreed. She watched the little girls run off toward the direction of the park. When Tiffany was sure that they were out of hearing distance from Hotaru, she turned to Isabella with knowing eyes.

"That guy back there… Ashley and Gisselle say he likes Izzy." Tiffany replied.

Isabella's blue eyes went wide, "Who _is_ Izzy?"

Tiffany stopped herself. How could she tell Isabella that Izzy was her? Isabella seemed to know a little bit more than Tiffany.

"So… she _is_ me?" Isabella questioned. Tiffany nodded slowly. Isabella sighed, "She's weird."

Tiffany giggled at Isabella; she had just called her own self weird. Tiffany spotted an old enemy, she was laughing amongst her friends. Tiffany's stomach did a summersault; she looked for any of the other children from the palace, but saw none. Tiffany wanted to leave, but when she went to ask Isabella if they could leave Danni and a couple of her friends walked up to Tiffany and Isabella and surrounded them. Danni examined the new girl.

"Tiffany it was nice of you to bring fresh meat here." Danni laughed. She leaned over into Tiffany's ear and said "Watch this."

Danni pushed Tiffany to one of the other children. Jesimae held onto Tiffany tightly as Danni and Maili tied Isabella's hands together with some rope they had brought along. Tiffany watched horrified, these three girls were much older than Tiffany and Isabella, they had something against Jasmine, Sydney, and Gisselle, therefore when ever they were able to take advantage on the younger ones they did.

None of the girls went to school anymore, as they had been kicked out too many times, and none of the schools would take them. When Danni had Isabella tied up, she walked over to Tiffany and tied a piece of cloth around Tiffany's mouth.

"You say a word and I'll make sure we put your friend in the hospital." Danni warned Tiffany. "Let's go." Danni ordered the other two. Jesimae pushed Tiffany toward the forest. Maili did the same with Isabella. The girls traveled for a good thirty minutes. Tiffany started having memories of her mother and what she had done to her. Tiffany blinked away the tears. She had heard of Danni and her two buddies from Jasmine, Sydney, and Gisselle, but she never imagined that she'd run into them when she was alone with someone much younger than her. Tiffany was afraid of what they were going to do to her and Isabella.

Danni took the cloth off of Tiffany, "Remember don't say a word. Don't scream. Don't even cry." Danni turned to Isabella and hit the girl square in the jaw. Isabella began to cry as her mouth was pouring with blood. Maili had picked up a stick and started to beat Isabella with it. Tiffany closed her eyes; she couldn't watch anymore, it was bringing back too many memories.

"Stop!" Isabella pleaded. Danni yanked the little girls head back, by pulling her hair.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Danni questioned. Isabella shook her head. "That's what I thought." Danni kneed Isabella in the side, making her fall on to the ground.

"Danni." hissed Jesimae. "We need to get. Their parents will be coming to look for them soon."

Danni glared at her friend, "I haven't gotten to torture Tiffany yet."

"Well, hurry up. We need to go." Jesimae ordered.

Danni walked over toward Tiffany and spat in her face, she then called the whole thing off and the girls left Isabella and Tiffany in the forest. It was growing dark. Tiffany's legs gave out, she fell to the ground and started crying. She felt as though those girls had been her mother, they were cruel and evil just like her mother.

"Isabella are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"I wanna go home." Isabella cried. "But everyone hates me."

"Why?" Tiffany asked. "Is it because you scream?"

"No. I took the Imperial Crystal and--- it ended up in my real momma and daddy's hands, they were evil." Isabella sobbed.

Tiffany felt a wave of shock hit her body. "You don't mean Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune?"

Isabella nodded. Tiffany didn't say anymore, she was too frightened to talk. Tiffany over the past year had to study about Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune; they had returned several times to destroy the future. They were dark and evil, they had wanted their oldest daughter to rule along side with them, but Setsuna had locked them up before that had ever happened. That particular history didn't say who the children were, but now Tiffany knew. Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune hated children and did anything they could to ruin their lives, very few children had survived when they decided to get a hold of them. Tiffany was glad that Isabella had been able to get away, but was sad that her own parents abused her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Minako, Gloria, and Hotaru found the girls about an hour later. They quickly returned to the palace to get the girls to the hospital. Gloria feared that Tiffany would start backpedaling in her therapy. Ami had quickly given something to Isabella to sleep so she could work on her. She wasn't in the mood to be bitten or kicked or screamed at right now, she was more worried about the little girl's condition.

Tiffany woke up while Ami was still cleaning up Isabella. "Great-grandma Ami, was Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus really Isabella's parents?"

Ami looked up worriedly at Tiffany. Gloria walked into the room, she had overheard what Tiffany had asked Ami. "Tiffany sweetie, maybe we should go and talk to Izzy when you are feeling better?" Gloria suggested.

Tiffany shook her head no. "I already know the answer. It's yes."

Ami looked at Gloria a little surprised by that outcome. Gloria and Ami sighed, Gloria asked if Tiffany was able to come home, Ami nodded. Hotaru waited patiently for Isabella to come out of her sleep, but Ami told her she might just want to go home, that it was going to be morning before Isabella woke up. Hotaru looked hesitant at first, but than decided to leave.

The next morning, Isabella awoke to see Ami sleeping in the chair. She glared at her, and very quietly made for the exit. She went to Tiffany's door and knocked on it. A sleepy Tiffany answered the door, when she saw it was her friend, she quickly invited her into her room. Tiffany closed the door. Isabella sat on her bed.

"Isabella don't you miss the people at your home?" Tiffany asked.

Isabella's frowned, she did, but they hated her. Tiffany put her arm around Isabella. "I'll take you home."

"Really?" Isabella asked, a little hopeful.

"Yea, Lily will loan us the time key." Tiffany replied.

Isabella looked a little frighten by that. "I used Usagi's time key and it took us to places I didn't wanna go."

Tiffany put her hand on Isabella's shoulder, "It will be okay. If its loan to you it will take you to where you need to go, if it's stolen then it will take you to places you don't wish to go." Tiffany explained, "Now when would you like to go?"

"I guess right now, but… I'm scared." Isabella said.

"It's okay, you have me." Tiffany replied. Tiffany cracked her door opened and looked to see if anyone was coming, when she saw that no one was she waved Isabella to follow her. Tiffany and Isabella tiptoed out of the Venus' quarters. Tiffany knocked lightly on Lily's door. Lily answered; Tiffany grabbed a hold of Lily and made her follow Isabella and her. When they were out of ear shot, Tiffany whispered what she was doing.

"Are you sure about this Tiffany?" Lily asked. Tiffany nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." Lily dashed off toward her quarters and grabbed her time key; they wouldn't have given them these time keys if they didn't need them. Lily ran back out of her quarters and handed the time key to Tiffany.

Ami had just walked in the hall, when she saw Tiffany and Isabella take off running out toward the door. Ami called to them, but they didn't stop. Ami turned to Lily, Lily just smiled and shrugged. Ami rolled her eyes.

Tiffany and Isabella ran outside under an oak tree. Not too far by Izzy and that same guy that had been standing outside across from the Neptune and Uranus quarters, were staring at each other. Isabella took off full speed toward her older self, when she got there she pushed Izzy into the man's arms and shouted, "JUST KISS HER AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

Tiffany ran up to Isabella. Tiffany saw that Ami was coming so she grabbed onto Isabella's hand and held out the time key. Izzy screamed at Tiffany, but it was too late both girls were gone. Ami sighed; this time traveling was getting a little bit out of hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tiffany and Isabella fell through out of the opened sky. Tiffany landed right on Gloria; Isabella had landed in a bush. Annika quickly went to see if Gloria was okay. Tiffany got off of Gloria and apologized quickly. Gloria rubbed her head and said it was okay.

"It's Tiffany!" Annika squealed. Tiffany smiled at Annika's delightfulness.

"Who?" Julia asked.

Annika turned to her younger sister, "Don't worry about it." The last time Tiffany was here, Julia didn't bother to pay attention, she had spent more of her time with Lydia then anyone else.

"Hi Annika. Hi Gloria." Tiffany said, smiling.

Gloria and Annika both noticed that Tiffany seemed to be in a less depressing mood, though you could still see the abuse through the child's eyes. Gloria put her arm around Tiffany, "You wanna go see mama?"

Tiffany scanned around, "Where'd she go?"

"Who?" Gloria asked.

"The girl who fell in the bush." Julia said. Annika went to investigate. She helped the girl up, when she saw that it was Isabella she glared at her. Annika pushed Isabella and kicked her in the shine. Tiffany's face saddened, obviously they were still pretty angry with her. Gloria noticed Tiffany's expression.

"Annika, can you please pulverize Isabella later?" Gloria asked.

Annika shot a glare at Gloria. "Come on Julia. Let's go home!"

Julia obeyed her older sisters orders. The two walked on home. Isabella saw that Gloria and Tiffany were pretty close, Isabella sighed as she started to back away. Tiffany ran over to Isabella and grabbed her wrist, she whispered please don't go to Isabella. Tears sprung out of Isabella's eyes…

"I'm just going to go for a walk." Isabella replied. Tiffany let go of Isabella's hand, she knew that Isabella was upset, but she allowed her to go anyways. Gloria stirred Tiffany toward the palace quarters.

Isabella attempted to wipe the tears off her face, but they kept coming. This was too much for her, she wanted her parents love once more, but she didn't believe they wanted to love her again. They had never once come to visit her while she had been staying with Setsuna, at the palace dinners they didn't even look at her. Was she really that much of a disgrace to the family? Isabella had fixed everything. Even though it had been hard for her, considering her parents hated her. Isabella had to destroy her own parents, and she didn't have the other Chibi scouts to back her up. They'd never believe Isabella if she told everyone that she killed her own parents. Isabella was no longer a Chibi Scout, or was she? They hadn't taken her powers away, only her transformer.

In Tiffany's time Isabella would scream when ever someone who didn't love her came up to her, but here in her own time she was sad. Isabella walked by her own quarters, she looked through one of the windows. Haruka was throwing Jordan up in the air and catching her. Jordan looked so happy. Hope and Faith were with Michiru-mama coloring. Isabella's heart ached, she _was_ supposed to belong to that family, but they didn't want her.

Isabella felt a hand grab her shoulder. Isabella gasped and turned around. She saw that it was Setsuna. Isabella held her arms up, Setsuna reached down and picked the little girl up. Isabella rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder and just cried. Setsuna carried her back to the Meiou's quarters. Rei and Makoto were watching out from Rei's window. Rei's own heart was aching for the little girl.

"I guess she's back." Makoto said softly. "The children aren't going to be too happy."

"Well, yours will be okay with it. Annika isn't." Rei said. Annika had stormed in the front door, she had yelled at the top of her lungs on how much she hated Isabella. Rei was really worried about Annika's hate toward Isabella, usually Annika was one to forgive, but she didn't even give Isabella a chance. Annika was now in her room, throwing a temper. Rei decided to allow her to get her anger out. Julia had decided to just take a nap.

"I wonder what happened to Isabella." Rei pondered. Makoto looked at her questionably. "Well, the last time she was here, there was a huge amount of distress coming from the child."

"It's probably from the lack of love." Makoto replied. "But then again… Daisy said that after Isabella's return from the past she was badly injured."

"Perhaps it's both." Rei suggested.

"I'm proud of Daisy and Chloe. Especially Chloe, she said she'd be there for Isabella no matter what." Makoto said.

"She has a huge heart like Annika does; just Annika's heart isn't extending out to Isabella right now." Rei mentioned.

Setsuna brought Isabella inside her quarters. Maggie looked up from her school work. "Hi Isabella, it's nice to have you back. Aunt- Hotaru's been worried sick about you."

Isabella lifted her head up off Setsuna's shoulder, "Really?"

Maggie nodded. Right then Setsuna's communicator went off. Setsuna grabbed for it and saw that it was Minako.

"Tiffany's back." Minako said.

"Are we holding a meeting or do we already know what were doing with Tiffany?" Setsuna asked.

"For the time being Tiffany will just stay with me, but she's asking if Isabella's alright." Minako explained.

"I have her with me. Tell Tiffany she's welcome to stop by anytime she wishes too." Setsuna said.

"Alright," Minako replied, and blurred out. Setsuna stuck her communicator back in her pocket. Gary came out of his bedroom to see what all was going on.

"Setsuna I wasn't expecting you home." Gary cried out shocked.

"Is there something wrong with my return home?" Setsuna asked, still holding Isabella in her arms. Gary shook his head no and kissed Setsuna. Maggie wrinkled her nose and said eww… Isabella didn't even notice. Setsuna handed Isabella over to Gary, explaining that she had some things to do at the time gate. Lydia walked into the kitchen.

"Mom do we have a dinner at Serenity's tonight?" Lydia asked, before her mother left.

"Yes, and I will not be able to attend, I will be back in a few days." Setsuna turned to Gary, "If Queen Serenity assigns you any tasks please take Lydia and Maggie over to Makoto's and Isabella to Hotaru's."

"What happens if Hotaru can't watch Isabella?" Gary asked. Madelyn had been sick for a couple of days.

"Than Makoto's will have to do, I'm just not sure how Isabella will react. And please send Isabella to school tomorrow." Setsuna replied, with that she kissed her family and Isabella goodbye and left toward the time gate.

Lydia went back into her room and shut the door. Gary turned to Isabella and asked her what she wanted to do. Isabella shrugged and laid her head on Gary's shoulder. Gary decided it might be a good idea to go to the ice cream parlor. He asked Maggie and Lydia to come along with him. The four went left to the ice cream shop.

Gary ordered three Sundays and a chocolate malt. The four ate their ice creams on the way into town. Gary brought the girls into a clothing store. Maggie smiled; this all amused her very much, her father taking them to a clothing store. Gary picked out few clothes for Isabella. Gary had sent Maggie into the changing room with Isabella to help her change. Maggie wondered if Isabella liked Gary's taste. Isabella looked like a little doll in some of the clothes he had picked out, most of them had the frilly things attached to the sleeves and around the collar. Isabella didn't complain.

Gary purchased the items, and then they headed toward the park. Gary set the clothes on the bench next to Lydia and then went to push Isabella on the swing. Maggie could tell that her father was glad to have a younger child that appreciated love. Lydia hadn't been to friendly when she was a baby. Maggie had been, but Maggie was a lot older now, and didn't particularly like frilly clothes.

Ami, Ariel, and Maia were passing by the park when Ariel spotted Gary pushing Isabella. Ami stirred Ariel away from the park and own toward the palace.

"Mommy I still don't like Isabella. Why couldn't she stay in the future or past… wherever she went to?" Ariel asked.

"I know you don't like Isabella sweetie, but some people want her home." Ami retorted.

"Why does Setsuna and Hotaru love her some much? She doesn't deserve love." Ariel said, keeping her eye on Isabella.

"Ariel… I wouldn't be too quick to hate. You and Annika _did_ get a hold of the Silver Crystal once." Ami reminded Ariel.

"Jordan doesn't like Isabella either." Maia perked up. She had her head laying on Ami's shoulder.

Ami sighed; she had yet to set aside her feelings of what Isabella did. She knew that some of the others were beginning to rethink how they were treating Isabella, but none had come forth and apologized. Most everyone was waiting for Isabella to come forth first. Ami got Ariel and Maia home.

Later that night, everyone got dressed for the dinner. Gary had put Isabella in a beautiful white dress he had bought her today. When everyone arrived at the party only few greeted Isabella, Maggie, and Lydia. Julia said hi to her best friend, but didn't bother even looking at Maggie or Isabella. Daisy and Chloe had greeted all four of them. Chloe gave Isabella a little hug. Madelyn and Emily hadn't exactly gotten over what had happened to their mother, they were a little distant to Isabella. Emily gave Isabella a quick wave and then turned away from Isabella. Hailey greeted the family, along with her mother Princess Serenity. Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami all turned away from them. Makoto and Rei were still uneasy about Isabella, mainly because they felt stupid for treating a five year old badly.

Tiffany ran up and hugged her new friend. She wanted to ask if Isabella could sit by them, but Gloria didn't really want Isabella's name mentioned, so she had to decide against it. Hope struggled to look straight into Isabella's eyes. She wanted to go up and hug her little sister, but she was afraid of what Faith would say, so she took her seat next to her family.

When everyone was seated the dinner was served. Most everyone was deep in conversation. Gloria was thriving to do something to Isabella; she wanted to make her run back to the future or past, which ever one she had come from. Gloria eyed Isabella's white dress. She was almost right across from Isabella. Gloria couldn't keep herself from causing trouble she picked up her glass and threw it at Isabella. The grape juice stained the white dress immediately. Isabella glared at Gloria, she picked up her own cup. She stood up in her seat and threw the cup, but instead of it flying at Gloria it flew straight at the King and hit him square in his forehead.

Everyone went silent, as the King stood up wiping the juice of his face. Isabella was still standing up in her chair. She gulped as the King stared at Isabella. He gave a quick glare, which startled Isabella. Isabella stepped back in her chair, she was on the brink of tears. She remembered distinctively when Alex Tenou had given her the same glare, that was right before he exploded on her. The King slammed his fist down on the table, which made the Queen and Princess jump.

"First, you steal the Silver Crystal, which I remind you it is incredibly wrong. If you weren't a child I could have you locked up for that. And now you throw juice at me." The King said angrily. "What am I going to do with you Isabella?"

Prince Endymion went to stand up, but the King made him sit back down. Hailey whispered, "Granddaddy."

Isabella's little body began to shake. Tears emerged from her eyes. She quivered, "Please don't hurt me." Isabella sat down in her seat, she softly whispered, "I want my momma."

Gary and Maggie looked over toward Haruka and Michiru. Michiru turned away from them and straightened Haruka's already straight tie. King Endymion fell backwards in his chair. The Royal family immediately surrounded him. Ami quickly went to check on him, it was rare for the King or Queen to get hurt.

King Endymion was in one of Isabella's memories. Isabella hadn't done what Alex had. She and he were in the kitchen. Alex glared at Isabella, his veins were pumping with anger, and he slammed his fist on the table and then stormed at Isabella. He started hitting her over and over again, not giving into the child's pleads for him to quit. King Endymion hollered for him to stop, but he didn't hear him. King Endymion jerked awake. Queen Serenity laid her hand on his chest and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. King Endymion looked around, they were still at dinner, but Isabella and the Meiou family were no longer present. From a far off corner stood Helios, he bowed his head and departed from the room.

"I'm fine, why don't we adjourn to the living room." King Endymion stood up. Queen Serenity looked at Ami, as if asking if it was okay. Ami shrugged her shoulders; King Endymion would not what to be admitted into the hospital. Ami made a mental note to somehow make him get a check up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: **

The following day, the children went to school. Tiffany did as well, seeing that she was eight now, she was in third grade. Annika and Gloria had explained to Tiffany what Isabella had done. The way they talked, they made it sound as though Isabella had _meant_ for all that to happen. Tiffany didn't know what to do anymore.

Isabella could feel that Jordan had been staring at her all afternoon. When the children had gone outside Isabella had been deserted. The older girls had decided to play on the tennis court. Emily was busy playing with some of her own classmates. Ariel and Annika walked onto the playground. Annika saw Miyaki coming their direction, but then she shifted and went toward Isabella.

"Ha! Now Isabella will be tortured by Miyaki, she's too weak to fight back." Ariel gave a small laugh. Annika gaped at Ariel, Ariel almost sounded as though she was going to enjoy watching this. Annika, herself, wanted to rip some of Isabella's hair out of her head, but she didn't want Miyaki to be the one to do it. But Annika wasn't going to stop her, simply because she didn't want Miyaki to bother her.

Miyaki pushed Isabella off the swing. She swung over Isabella on the swing, saying she was going to get her after school. The teachers called the students in. Miyaki grinned at Isabella, and kicked dirt at her. Miyaki skipped inside.

"Aw, she barely did anything to her." Ariel whined, as Annika led the little girl inside.

Isabella couldn't take it anymore, most everyone was against her. She knew Annika and Ariel had been watching. Isabella threw herself on the ground and started pounding and kicking the ground. She rolled in the sand screaming at the top of her lungs. She was one of the last ones on the playground. Her kindergarten teacher had to come out there and get the child. She carried Isabella inside with her still screaming.

Jordan rolled her eyes and muttered, "Attention grabber."

Isabella broke down crying. The teacher allowed her to sit in time out for the rest of the day. When school had ended Ms. James kept Isabella after, so she could write a note home to her parents. When Ms. James finished she sent her on her way home. Isabella walked out the front door of the school, usually everyone would be waiting, but today they weren't. A tear trickled down Isabella's face. Someone gave Isabella a push, and she stumbled down the stairs.

"I told you I'd see you after school." Miyaki reminded Isabella. "So what happened, did all the palace brats ditch you? You must not be worthy enough to really even be their friends." Miyaki sat on Isabella and started smacking her. It wasn't a hard smack, but it upset Isabella.

Ami was passing by when she noticed that Miyaki was on top of Isabella. Ami hesitated for a moment, would it really be fair to leave Isabella? Ami walked up to Miyaki.

"Excuse me." Ami proceeded to say. Miyaki looked up at Ami. She leaped off of Isabella and ran in the other direction. Ami went to help Isabella up, but Isabella started screaming and kicking at Ami. Ami looked slightly terrified and hurt.

"Isabella I just want to help you." Ami stated.

"No. No. No. Leave me alone. You don't love me." Isabella reminded her. Maggie, Daisy, and Usagi walked over to Ami. Isabella quickly clung to Maggie and wouldn't let her go. Ami sighed; the damage was done for what the others had done to Isabella. Ami was ashamed of herself. She was a doctor and a counselor. Yet, because of what Isabella had done she had not been willing to help her. Usagi decided to let Daisy and Maggie walk home alone, with Isabella. Usagi walked home with Ami.

"Ami why did you bother to help the girl?" Usagi asked. Ami glanced at Usagi, she was usually able to forgive others quickly.

Ami sighed, "Usagi Isabella's just a child and I guess I forgot."

"She hates everybody. So just leave her alone." Usagi said.

Ami grabbed a hold of Usagi's shoulder and turned her toward her. "Usagi dear, she doesn't hate us. We hated her first."

Usagi turned away. She knew Ami was right. The two walked in silence the rest of the way home. That night Usagi laid her bed thinking of what Ami had said, she didn't know why, but it had a huge impact on her. Usagi knew what she had to do. The following day after school, Usagi called a Chibi scout meeting. Everyone, but Isabella was allowed to come. Maggie protested and said she wasn't going. Daisy finally talked her into going. Usagi sat in the conference room with 16 girls right before her. Maia was not a senshi yet, though Usagi felt the time was coming soon, whether or not she was five. Isabella and Jordan were 4 ½ when they became senshi's. Tiffany stayed with Minako.

Usagi began the meeting, "Forgiveness. I've seen it a lot of times coming from my mother. She's forgiven enemies, made them pure again. Now these enemies their soul purpose _was_ to destroy."

"Is this leading up to that little brat?" Annika questioned suddenly.

"Please be quiet while I talk." Usagi ordered. "Now. Yes, indeed this is about Isabella. But it's about us too. We've become enemies, not all of us, but most of us to an innocent five year." Usagi could hear a protest coming on. "You may not think she's innocent, but listen to your hearts, put yourself in her spot." Usagi turned to Annika and Ariel. "You two used the Silver Crystal to turn yourselves back to age three. Put yourself in Isabella's position for a moment. You come back from the past, everyone has a grudge against you. Your _mother_, father, and siblings no longer want you either. Think of how she feels. Not to mention we don't know what she's been through."

Annika sighed, "I don't know. I don't think I can." Annika stood up, "I-I-I want to, but I just don't think I can. I mean… I can imagine the pain Isabella's going through, but she doesn't know what she put me through." With that Annika ran out the door.

Gloria stood up and looked at Usagi, "Until Annika forgives her, I remain against her." Gloria ran after her friend. Usagi sighed, She hoped she had at least gotten to some of the girls. She dismissed the Chibi Scouts, Hope stayed behind.

Usagi came up to her, "What's wrong Hope?"

Hope blinked back her tears. "Usagi… I think Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama have slightly reverted back to the time when they were sacrificing people's lives."

Usagi was a little bit shocked. "You mean the time of the heart snatchers?"

Hope nodded her head. A tear fell down her cheek.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

Hope bit the bottom of her lip, "They… umm… Well… They don't think what Isabella has done is forgivable. Jordan and Faith believe it too."

"I see." Usagi said. She hugged her friend. "What does your heart tell you?"

Hope was silent for a moment. She wiped away a tear. "It says… that Isabella is forgiven."

"And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You make your own decisions. Now I need to get back to my quarters." Usagi gave the girl one last hug and with that they made their departure. Usagi felt as though she had done the right thing, though she was still upset at herself for trashing Isabella. Usagi thought about Isabella's transformer, she wondered if she should give it back. It was up to her, wasn't it? She'd talk to her grandfather when the time was right.


	20. The beginning of forgiveness

**Chapter Twenty: The beginning of Forgiveness **

The next few weeks, things still remained tense. Isabella was doing poorly in school. Emily had started to open up to Isabella more, she hadn't been in the past. It was the last day of school, before the weekend. Isabella and Hope were one of the last ones to come out of school. Everyone had been waiting for Hope. Isabella burst out of the doors and sat on the steps; she pressed her legs up against her chest and laid her head down. She couldn't take it anymore, she started screaming and crying.

Hope bent down to give her support. Faith glared at Hope and told the group to move along. Tiffany decided to escape from the group and went over to Isabella as well. After a while, Hope and Tiffany helped Isabella home. Hope knew she'd be in for an explanation when she got home, but she'd stand firm to her beliefs. When the girls walked in an attack was fired at them. The three girls went crashing backwards.

Gloria scolded Faith for attacking Tiffany. Lydia talked Tiffany into getting out of the way. Gloria, Faith, Jordan, Annika, Ariel, and even Julia and Erin were all powered up. Tiffany, Lydia, Chloe, Hailey, Emily, and Madelyn were not taking place in this.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked Lydia.

"They have a few things to work out." Lydia replied.

"Why aren't you fighting? Your best friend is." Tiffany asked, confused.

"Julia doesn't want to fight, but she agreed to Annika that she would." Lydia sighed.

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" screamed Chibi Uranus, as she hurled a second attack at Isabella and Hope. Hope pushed Isabella out of the way and took on the attack by herself. Hope laid there for a few seconds, she finally stood up and yelled out her transformation.

She quickly powered up and threw one of her own attacks at the bunch. They fell backwards and landed on their bottoms. Chibi Mars quickly scrambled to her feet and quickly aimed for Isabella.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chibi Neptune asked.

"We _were_ going to give Isabella what she deserved, but _you_ decided to get in the way." Chibi Uranus shouted back.

"CHIBI URANUS! She's human too! That _just_ happens to have _feelings_" Chibi Neptune screamed back.

Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus powered up, and flung their attacks at each other. Each were knocked down, but quickly got back up and aimed for each other again. Chibi Tenousei attacked Isabella. Isabella grabbed her side and laid on the ground, attempting to keep the tears from escaping. Why was this happening?

Tiffany and Emily were crying. Madelyn was trying to get them to calm down. Tiffany didn't understand why everyone was fighting like that, and Emily was afraid that someone was going to die. Chibi Venus powered up, she was glaring at Isabella. Tiffany wiped the tears away, she _had_ to be brave, and even if _this_ was her grandmother she wasn't going to let Isabella get attacked again. When Chibi Venus just finished saying her attack she ran over to Isabella and through her body over top of her. Chibi Venus, Chibi Mars, and the rest of the girls that were fighting, their faces lit up with fear.

Someone intervened before the attack hit Tiffany. Chibi Venus's attack was thrown back at the bunch. And as though that wasn't enough another attack was thrown at the girls.

Chibi Mercury looked up to see who it was; it was the three older girls. Chibi Pluto had blocked the attack, which made it bounce back. Chibi Cosmic Moon had thrown the second attack. Chibi Jupiter was just standing there, though prepared to attack if anyone else did anything.

"I'm _sick_ of these childish behaviors." Chibi Cosmic Moon shouted in disgust. "What are you doing?"

"Giving the brat what she deserves!" Chibi Mercury powered up, and threw her attack toward Isabella and Tiffany. Chibi Jupiter intervened.

Isabella stood up clutching onto Tiffany's shoulder for support. "I hate all of you! You don't even give me a chance! And I'll never say I'm sorry for what I did. It hurts too much to say sorry when your friends and family don't love you anymore." With that Isabella ran off toward the palace quarters. Her side was hurting bad, her head was throbbing with pain, and the pain inside her heart was unbearable.

Usagi and the children powered down, but Usagi would not let anyone leave. She was angry with her _team_. And they needed a lecture right than and there. After she was done with giving the lecture, she told them goodnight, and that she'd see them at the dinner tomorrow night. Usagi took her little sister on home.

Isabella was running at a fast pace, she wanted to run from everything. She was afraid if she stopped that everything would catch up to her. Isabella was getting tired, her head was beginning to spin, and a few seconds later she tripped over a rock and crashed into the concrete.

King Endymion was near by, he saw Isabella crash into the concrete. He quickly ran over to her and saw that she needed Ami. He ran toward the palace hospital. When he got there he was panting hard. Ami took Isabella into her arms, she still felt bad for what she and the others had done.

"Does this mean you've forgiven her?" Ami questioned, curiously, as she carried Isabella into a room and King Endymion followed.

"Yes, I have. I do believe she's been punished enough by everything." King Endymion replied, as Ami laid Isabella down on the table.

Ami turned to him, full of questions, "What made you change your mind?"

King Endymion smiled and scratched his head, "Well… I some how saw the past. I'm not entirely sure how, but it was one of Isabella's memories."

Ami was beginning to clean Isabella up, "This wouldn't be any reason why you collapsed at the dinner?"

King Endymion nodded, "Yes, very indeed it is. I learned something quite heartbreaking."

Ami had just applied ointment to Isabella's cuts. "What kind of heartbreaking thing?"

King Endymion looked up at the ceiling, how was he to say this? He looked down at Ami, "Isabella's real parents… beat her in the past."

Ami dropped the tube of ointment, "Wha…? Are you sure?"

King Endymion nodded. "Anyways, Ami." He said, becoming serious. "I know you'll take good care of her, now I must be off."

Ami nodded and watching King Endymion walk out. Ami looked at Isabella. Ami's heart was going out to Isabella at this point. Ami reached for her communicator, she was going to try and talk to Michiru and Haruka, those two hadn't been very conversational since everything had happened. A hand went on Ami's hand stopping her from picking up her communicator, Ami looked up and saw that it was Setsuna.

"They're not going to want her." Setsuna said, knowing what Ami was about to do.

"Oh, come on Setsuna. How could anyone _not_ want their child?" Ami asked.

Setsuna took a deep breath, "They're in a way reverting back to their past selves."

Ami was overwhelmed with shock, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Hotaru was reborn?" Setsuna questioned.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Isabella?" Ami asked.

"Haruka and Michiru thought it was wrong for someone so destructive to be reborn, in the same sense, Isabella has done something that is almost _unforgivable _and until it sinks into Haruka and Michiru they're not going to think other wise." Setsuna said. "They don't know what's happened to Isabella. They don't know how bad she's hurting. They know nothing. And even I, the guardian of time, don't know everything that happened to Isabella."

"Oh. I see." Ami replied. "Do you think they will forgive her? And why aren't you being the same way?"

"I'm not entirely like them. I don't let the past get caught up in the present." Setsuna replied. "And as for them forgiving her, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Ami stayed at the doctors office all afternoon and till after dinner time. When it was Ariel and Maia's bedtime, she went in and gave them their goodnight hugs and kisses, and went back to watch over Isabella. Ami stayed in her office, and checked up on Isabella randomly.

Ami was looking through some pictures of her, Michiru, and Haruka. Could they really be reverting back to their old selfish, unloving ways? Hadn't Princess Serenity taken care of that? Why was everything changing? Would it be fixed? How did King Endymion see one of Isabella's memories? What had exactly happened to Isabella? How were those monsters defeated? Ami was sure that Setsuna didn't go and take them on herself, she had been so set on that this was the end. How was Isabella able to keep everything locked in? So many questions were going through Ami's head at the time, that she didn't see daybreak. Ariel walked into Ami's office with Maia. Ami looked up in alarm.

"What are you two doing here? And what time is it?" Ami asked.

"Momma… the sun's rising." Ariel pointed out.

Ami stood up quickly knocking down some of her paper work. Ariel bent down to pick them up. Ami went beside her and helped as well.

"I have to go check on Isabella." Ami said, she dashed out of the room leaving Ariel and Maia in the room.

Ami walked into the room and saw that Isabella was sitting up in bed. Ami smiled, and walked over toward the girl. Isabella started screaming at the top of her lungs. Ami stopped in her tracks, had she done something?

"Isabella I just want to help." Ami proclaimed.

Isabella covered her ears, and started kicking and screaming. Tears were running down the side of her face. Ami was confused. "Go away! I hate you! I hate you!"

Hotaru walked into the room with Ariel, Maia, Madelyn, and Emily right behind her.

"See she hates everyone, there's not point to love her." Ariel stated.

"Ariel Mizuno! I don't want to hear another word about this. You march up to your room young lady." Ami demanded.

"Ami, why don't you go ahead and tend to your family. I'll take care of Isabella. I've been around her more than you have." Hotaru explained. Ami looked a little hurt, but she knew it was true. "I'll see you at the dinner tonight. Get a good days rest so you can be prepared."

Ami nodded her head and left the doctors office with Ariel and Maia. Hotaru walked over to Isabella and put her arm around her. The child wilted and began to cry softly. Madelyn and Emily watched Isabella in despair.

"Isabella…" Madelyn started. Isabella looked up at Madelyn. "We never meant to hurt you. A lot of people were just hurt from what happened and they still are. I don't hate you though. And I do forgive you."

"I forgive you to." Emily repeated after her sister, a little shy.

"But… what I did was awful." Isabella stated.

Madelyn giggled, "You're a really good friend. I know you wouldn't have done that on purpose. You were only trying to make Jordan proud of you, it just back fired a lot. But every things good now and I'm glad to have you back."

"Hey Isabella I forgive you too." Maggie said as she walked into the room. "I love you like you were my own little sister. Faith and Jordan will soon forgive you, trust me."

Lydia and Setsuna walked into the room. Lydia long, wavy, black hair shined in the light. Her smile was pretty. "Isabella, you've always been forgiven in my book."

Maggie gave Isabella a big hug. Setsuna took the little girl into her arms. "Lets go get ready for the dinner."


	21. Truth and shock

I do believe this is one of the last chapters, there is one more chapter to complete this story. I'm sorry for all my typo's and such. I'll update this weekend. 3 Thanks for reading! Just one more chapter and it's over.

**Chapter twenty-one: The Truth and shock**

Dinner went by slow for Isabella. While, others had forgiven her, a lot of them hadn't. None of the adults had, her parents still wouldn't look at her, Annika, Gloria, and the other children that had fought Isabella were glaring at her. Isabella pushed her plate away and put her head down, she was tired of looking at everyone. The King and Queen after dinner, decided to head up to their quarters, they were tired, and wanted to turn in early. Michiru, Haruka, and their three girls were the next ones to leave, Setsuna decided to follow after them, telling Gary to take the children home.

While everyone else was departing Annika and Gloria decided to pull Isabella off the side when no one was looking. Gloria slapped Isabella across the face.

"Why are you so mean?" Isabella asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Because you ruined everything! And no one has punished you properly." Gloria answered.

Tiffany walked over to the three. "Isabella… why don't you tell them?" Tiffany asked.

"Tell us what?" Annika asked, looking at Tiffany.

"What she had to go through to make everything right." Tiffany stated.

"NO!" Isabella screamed, as she ran past Gloria and the other two, she ran outside, tears streaming down her face, only to find that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were powered up preparing to fight.

The other's filed outside watching in horror. Isabella's head begin to spin. Everything was happening because of her, everyone was fighting because she had done that stupid thing. Sailor Uranus powered up and threw her attack at Pluto, Pluto blocked it and attacked back.

"STOP IT!" shouted Isabella, in terror. The fight continued. Isabella wilted and cried, Makoto tried to comfort her, but Isabella screamed at her to stay away. Isabella looked at the fight that was going on, there was only one thing she could think to do to end everything.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER?" Sailor Pluto screamed as she threw an attack at Uranus and Neptune.

Both Uranus and Neptune powered up, "She almost coasted the future." Uranus screamed as they threw their attacks. Isabella ran toward the attacks. Pluto screamed no. Uranus and Neptune gasped in shock. In a split second Neptune and Uranus saw the child they once loved, they saw the memories, the joy the laughter of Isabella. They realized that they had never given Isabella a chance after her return, and that she _was_ indeed still a child, but it was too late the attack hit Isabella's weak body and threw her back.

"Uranus, what have we done?" Neptune asked, her hands shaking as she brought them up to her face.

"We've become bad _parents_." Uranus replied.

Hope ran over to her little sister, kneeling next to her and took her into her arms. "Please, wake up." Hope whispered, tears spilling out from her eyes. Hope glared at her parents and yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Neptune felt a wave of emotion hit her, she fell backwards, but Uranus captured her before she hit the ground. Uranus held Neptune in her arms. "Haruka we hurt _our_ daughters." Uranus nodded in agreement.

Gloria and Annika ran over toward Hope, Annika knelt down next to Hope. Gloria glared at the little girl, "Why don't you just leave her be?"

"She's my sister, Gloria. What would you do if Erin did this? Would you hate her?" Hope asked crying. Setsuna had powered down, she watched as the children communicated.

"Erin wouldn't have ever done it." Gloria snarled back.

"Fine then! What about Annika and Ariel? They got a hold of the crystal once, the same thing could have happened! You didn't hate them!" Hope said, she could feel her heart rate began to go up.

Isabella opened her eyes, she had heard everything, "I'm sorry Gloria. You can hate me forever if you want to. My parents do."

Gloria didn't know what to say. She was a little shocked.

Isabella sat up. She was weak and frail and didn't look good. Ariel, Jordan, and Faith walked over there too.

"Are you going to say sorry to us?" Faith asked.

Hope glared at Faith. Tiffany went and knelt down next to Isabella, she wanted to support her and help her.

"I'm sorry Faith, Ariel, and Annika. But most of all I'm sorry Jordan." Isabella tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept rushing out. "Our real parents were bad. They hated children, but they _did_ wanna raise you, but only for the greater of evil."

"They were evil!" Jordan said in alarm, as this was the first time she had heard it. A lot of the other children gasped too. Gloria tried not to show that she already knew.

Isabella nodded and continued, "They probably would've hurt you too, just not as bad as they did me."

Jordan knelt down in front of her sister, now worried. "What happened?"

"They were mean. They hated me. I accidentally brought them back by the silver crystal power. I guess when I had it with me, when we went into the past, it gave one of them enough strength to grab the crystal out of my pocket." Isabella paused.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't wanted to go back to the past to see them, none of this would've happened." Jordan said, sorrowfully.

"I thought this was all Isabella's doings." Gloria stated.

"Me too." Faith said.

"Don't fight please. I've seen enough violence." Isabella said.

Gloria and Faith looked at Isabella, for the first time they realized that Isabella was hurt.

"Abigail and Alex didn't like children; they tormented them and usually killed them. It was usually quick and simple. They forced me to watch some of it through the crystal." Isabella sobbed. "But when they found out I was their daughter, they decided to do anything and everything possible. They both beat me really bad."

"Isabella… I'm really sorry." Faith said. "And we didn't help matters either." Faith looked at the other children.

"It's okay. It's my fault, and I guess I deserved it. I deserved all of it." Isabella said softly as she collapsed into Hope's lap, "I want Michiru-mama."

Most of the adults had tears in their eyes, Hotaru who had actually heard some of the stories was crying as well. Setsuna smiled a little, things were finally going to start getting back into place. Michiru and Haruka walked over to their daughter, Michiru picked her up in her arms and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry sweetie, my head wasn't in the right place. Can you forgive me?" Michiru asked. Isabella nodded.

"Can you forgive me as well?" Haruka asked. Isabella nodded again, and shut her eyes. Haruka kissed her on the forehead. Ami walked over and told them they'd need to bring Isabella up to the hospital so she could get better. The family spent the next several days up at the palace hospital getting Isabella better. Ami had tried to get Isabella to talk to her a few times about the incidents, but Isabella wouldn't talk to Ami. Ami's only choice was to let Hotaru consol her.

Gloria and all the other children had decided they wanted to throw Isabella a little party. So they prepared for it while she was in the hospital.


	22. Celebration Homecoming

Chapter Twenty-two: Celebration

Most of the children participated in setting up for Isabella's homecoming. Annika was one of the few that did not. She was still hurt by all the pain Isabella had caused. Annika was also upset that Isabella had been hurt far worst than Annika herself had probably been. Annika couldn't imagine having her parents not love her, and then do mean things to her. Annika didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to forgive Isabella, but the other part of her dreaded seeing the child. Annika was lying in her bed, when her mother and father walked in with her little sister right behind them. Rei sat down on Annika's bed, while Yuuichiro and Julia stood next to the bed.

Julia was struggling as well. She knew she could forgive Isabella, she just wasn't sure that everything would be the same between her and Isabella. Of course, with Lydia as her friend, Julia would probably have no choice but to get over her mixed emotions. Lydia would still be protective of the younger children, and Julia couldn't stop her from that.

"Isabella would appreciate it if we went to her homecoming this evening." Rei confronted to her daughter, she knew Annika probably wouldn't want to, but she had to try.

"I don't know mommy." Annika replied, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "It's too soon."

"Sweetie I know what she did was painful, but maybe we should have helped her. We all make mistakes." Rei explained, politely. She wished they had all gone back to the past and helped Isabella, how the child had actually won the battle, she wasn't sure. She knew Hope and Faith's parents had somehow helped, but it didn't make much sense.

"Momma not right now." Annika turned away from her parents. She didn't want to go to the dinner they had planned for Isabella tonight.

Rei stood up, "Alright, sweetie it's your choice. If you change your mind I'll be out waiting for you." Rei, Yuuichiro and Julia departed from Annika's room. Julia went and sat in her bean bag chair, near the fire place. She picked up a book that she had borrowed from Lydia. Rei and Yuuichiro went into the den and shut the door so they could talk about their daughters. Ami already wanted to put the girls in counseling for everything that had happened. They were scheduled to start tomorrow. Julia hadn't been in counseling a lot, as she quickly recovered over their battles. She was one of the few that did.

Gloria was quietly helping her father put away the dishes. She was thinking about the dinner that evening. She was trying to determine if she wanted to play a prank or not. She knew a lot of the children were devastated and shocked by all that had happened. Tiffany and Erin walked into the kitchen. Tiffany had been playing with Artemis. Tiffany went and tugged on Asai's pants. Asai bent down to her level and she whispered something into his ear. Asai stood back up and nodded.

"Gloria go with Tiffany and your sister." Asai dismissed her from kitchen duty.

Gloria followed Tiffany and Erin out of their quarters and into the hall. The candles that hung on the wall, were only lightly dimmed. It gave just enough light out so you could see what was in front of you.

"Gloria tonight is kind of a big night, and everyone would be happy if you didn't…" Tiffany paused, she didn't want to sound mean, she loved her grandma's pranks.

"I know. If I didn't ruin it. I won't." Gloria replied softly. She slightly wanted to play a prank, but she was exhausted to even consider one at this point.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked her sister.

Gloria nodded and opened the door back up.

"Oh, and I have to leave after the party." Tiffany stated.

Gloria turned back to Tiffany. Her eyes misted over, she hadn't spent much time with Tiffany. She wished she had. Gloria gave Tiffany a big hug and told her how happy she had been to see her again.

"You don't seem to be as scared anymore." Gloria pointed out, with a smile.

"Nope, everything's better." Tiffany smiled to where all her sparklingly white teeth showed. She got to spend everyday with her Grandma Gloria, and her Great-Grandma Minako. Life couldn't possibly be any better. Tiffany's eyes saddened slightly. She wished she _had_ a mother that loved her, and not a mother that only had her because their needed to be another Venus child.

Celine and Izzy had often had it out though, as Izzy had no children yet in Tiffany's time. It was a sad situation, but Tiffany understood a little bit more about her insecurities. Tiffany, Erin, and Gloria went back into the house and shut the door.

Ariel was bubbling with a fit of anger. She had no reason to go to that party tonight, and she was trying everything to stop herself from being taken there. She had knocked Maia down the stairs once, trying to get herself in enough trouble where she'd end up grounded. She had ripped through some of Ami's medical books. And she had stained her dress with cranberry juice that had been specifically picked out for the dinner.

Ami had to let herself cool down. She had no choice but to leave it in Greg's hands, as she had to get back to the hospital to check up on Isabella and to allow Hotaru to go home and discuss something with Emily. Ami only prayed that her house wouldn't be in ruins when she returned.

Greg took Maia and went out into the living room and just sat down, while Ariel threw her tantrum. Maia and Greg listened as Ariel thrashed around knocking things over. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Moonbeam sat there watching his mistress. When she had finally quieted down on the screaming and yelling Moonbeam perked up a little.

"You know, no matter what you do, you're going to that dinner. You're mother wouldn't have it any other way."

Ariel jerked her head up and saw that it was Moonbeam. She rolled her eyes and started screaming again.

"Alright, you're choice. You can go there cranky and exhausted." Moonbeam left to go see his younger mistress. He hopped up on the back of the couch. "Hello, Maia-Chan."

"Hello Moonbeam." Maia replied back, sounding a bit tired. She yawned and put her head on Greg's chest. Greg gently massaged Maia's temples. Something he had learned from Rei.

Ariel eventually stopped her tantrum. Moonbeam went to check on her for a second time, and found her asleep. He chuckled softly and went back downstairs to tell Greg. Ariel's tantrum had only left her exhausted.

At the Kaiou and Tenou quarters, Hope was busy trying to find her twin sister. Michiru and Haruka were getting Jordan and themselves ready for tonight. Hope passed through the kitchen, the dinning room, and even the play room they had, but still had not found Faith. She checked the bathrooms, and the bedrooms, but she wasn't there either. She finally went into the music room to see if she had maybe gone in there, she was surprised when she saw her sitting at the piano staring at the keys. Hope walked over to Faith and sat down next to her.

Faith turned to Hope for a moment, her eyes were full of distress and sorrow, but she forced herself to smile. Hope put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Hope questioned.

Faith nodded, "We should probably finish up getting ready for Isabella's homecoming."

Hope nodded in agreement, she needed to finish her hair, and Faith needed to put her shoes on.

Jordan came into Hope's room and sat on her bed. Hope didn't say anything to Jordan, she just wondered why she was in her room. She was also worried about Faith. She appeared to be withdrawing some. Perhaps this dinner would bring everyone a little bit closer together.

"Were you and Faith adopted?" Jordan finally questioned.

Hope stared at her younger sister confused for a moment. When the question finally registered she answered softy, "Yes, we were."

"We're they evil too?" Jordan asked, looking down at her black dress shoes.

Hope set down her brush, and walked over and sat down next to her younger sister. "No they weren't. They were kind and gentle when I met them."

"What happened to them?" Jordan looked up at Hope with a yearning for knowledge about the subject.

"They died in a battle that happened a long time ago. Everyone on the Moon Kingdom was dying, and Arista and my father asked the Queen for me and Faith to be sent to a time where we would be loved." Hope revealed some of the past.

"But if everyone was dying, why didn't the Queen and King? How come they're still here?" Jordan asked with curiosity. "I don't want them to die, just…. I don't get it."

Hope laughed, "It's alright. I don't get it either. I'm not sure how the Queen and King managed to escape that one."

Michiru came into the room, "Girls it's time to go."

Jordan stood up and ran to her mother. She leaped up into her arms and gave her a big hug, "I'm sorry for wanting to know who our parents were. We shouldn't have listened to the enemy in the first place.'

"The enemy?" Michiru questioned a little surprised and confused as to what exactly Jordan was talking about.

Jordan nodded, and then explained about the enemy that had attacked Hope and Isabella before the huge battle went on. If the enemy hadn't of said anything, then Jordan and Isabella's curiosity would have never of gotten the best of them.

-----

Everyone, except the Mars family, showed up at the homecoming. Hotaru hadn't arrived yet, but she was showing up, with the most important person of all. Ami had left the hospital after making sure everything was in tip top shape, she was able to go back home and get Ariel ready.

Hope waited anxiously for her little sister to arrive. She hadn't been able to see much of her when she returned. Jordan and Faith on the other hand were in their own little worlds. Ariel was in a foul mood. Maia was just content; she didn't have much to say on the matter anymore. Maggie and Lydia were sitting next to their mother and father at the table. Lydia had her nose deep in a book and Maggie was just resting in her mother's lap. Usagi was giving her little sister, Hailey, a piggy back ride. The two were for once getting along. Daisy and Chloe were with Gloria, Erin, and Tiffany.

"So let me get this straight you _knew_ the whole time most of everything that had went on with Isabella and you didn't tell any of us?" Gloria questioned somewhat in disbelief.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Gloria would it really have made a difference if I told you what I saw?"

Gloria thought for a moment, the thought of almost losing her mother forever was upsetting and she probably wouldn't have cared what Isabella had been through. She replied quietly with a no.

"But still… I feel really bad. None of it was right. We didn't even _try_. That's how pathetic this whole thing was. Next time, if anything happens like this, I'll be sure to fight. I'm not dying a coward." Gloria curled her fist, "No more cowards."

"I agree." Daisy replied, for once agreeing with Gloria.

"Cowards are losers." Chloe piped in.

"I'd rather die trying than not doing anything." Erin stated.

Tiffany smiled at the four. They would one day make a huge difference in the future; they just didn't know it yet. Daisy and Gloria may have their differences, but in the end everything would work out for the greater of good.

Emily and Madelyn walked into the dinning area with their father right behind them. The two little girls appeared to have just woken up from a nap. Emily was having a hard time getting through all that had happened. She was at a fragile state and had to be watched carefully. She hadn't taken to everything too well. She was having mixed feelings about whether or not she was supposed to trust her best friend. All of the children had been explained to about Isabella and Jordan's parents. Some of them took it just fine, but others like Emily, Ariel, Annika, and Julia had not. Erin at first had been hesitant on the whole situation, but after Daisy and Maggie had talked to the girl and told her that Isabella wasn't evil and that everything that had happened had been a huge mistake, she finally accepted Isabella.

A few moments later Hotaru walked in to the dinning room. She stood there until everyone's attention was on her. Most everyone had a look of confusion spread across their faces. There was no sign of Isabella.

"See the dumb little girl ran off again." Ariel proclaimed, grouchily.

"Ariel Mizuno!" Ami scolded.

"Annika and Julia didn't have to come! Why did I?" Ariel barked at her mother. Ami handed Ariel to Greg, so he could deal with her. She couldn't handle Ariel right now.

Hotaru turned around and began speaking to the opened doorway.

"Come on sweetie." Hotaru cooed.

The little girl peaked out into the crowd. Hotaru smiled gently and called for her again. Isabella came into full view, but didn't walk into the room. Everyone remained silent, except for Hotaru who was trying to get her to come into the party. Hotaru held out her hand, waiting for Isabella to take her hand. Isabella walked slowly up to Hotaru and took her hand. Hotaru smiled and guided her toward her family and friends.

Ariel felt a twinge of guilt build up inside her. She was being mean to a _five_ year old. She'd want to be forgiven and loved by everyone if she had ever been placed in Isabella's situation. In all actual reality Ariel _had_ been in Isabella's place before, she had been the one to set free Cardians and she sacrificed herself in order to save one of her friends. Things could have gotten out of hand if the Senshi's hadn't of been there as well. Ariel sighed and looked at Isabella who was now being held by Michiru. It'd be really tough to be in Isabella's position. Ariel got up and went to her mother and sat in her lap.

"Momma?" Ariel began.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ami asked, looking at her small daughter.

"I've been thinking." Ariel stated, "And I know I wouldn't want to be in Isabella's place, even though I once was, but I don't wanna make things worst for her."

"It's really up to you Ariel darling." Ami replied. "Forgiveness may not happen all in one day, but if you continue to let rage and anger build up against Isabella then forgiveness will never come."

Ariel nodded. "I don't wanna be mad at her forever. Do you think I can ever fully forgive her?"

"Well, this is a start. Realizing that you _do _want to forgive her." Ami explained.

"Okay." Ariel yawned, and laid her head down on her mother.

Queen Serenity had rung the bell, waiting for everyone to take a seat at the dinner table. Hope sat down next to her little sister Isabella and Faith. Michiru was on the other side of Isabella. Haruka sat in between Faith and Jordan. Everyone else took a seat, four chairs remained empty. Isabella stared at the empty seats. She knew very well who was missing; she didn't have to bother looking around. Isabella looked down at the plate of food that had been placed in front of her.

Almost everyone enjoyed dinner. Ariel was still struggling with everything. She looked at Isabella whose eyes were getting drowsy. Ariel couldn't imagine being five years old and going through all that alone, and then have to deal with everyone hating her when she got back. If things would have been different Ariel would still have a difficult forgiving her and probably wouldn't.

Usagi and Hailey stood up together, and everyone drew quiet. Usagi cleared her throat, preparing herself to talk.

"As the leader of the Chibi Senshi's, I hereby pronounce Isabella as Chibi Kaiousei." Usagi smiled and then turned to her younger sister. Hailey pulled out Isabella's transforming pen. Michiru nudged on Isabella to go up and get it. Isabella scooted back her chair and went to get her transforming pen back. When Hailey placed it into Isabella's hands Usagi said, "Welcome back." And everyone cheered, all except Maia, who had a smudged look on her face.

When everyone quit clapping and cheering Maia spoke up, "When can I come into the team? I'm ready!"

Everyone turned their focus to Maia.

Ami sighed, "Sweetie it's not time for you to become one."

"That's not fair! The twins became one when they were four and a half. I'm almost FIVE!" Maia pouted.

"True, but they needed Jordan and Isabella back then. You'll get yours soon." Ami explained.

Everyone went back to dinner. Isabella had a smile on her face when she climbed back into her chair. Michiru smiled at Isabella, she was glad that she didn't reject it as Emily had done.

Minako sighed inwardly, Ami was holding back on letting Maia become a senshi. When Maia had came to be four and a half Ami refused the idea of letting her join the team. Minako, Usagi, and the Queen thought it'd be a good idea to start her practice early while there was no serious threats about.

Hope turned to say something to Isabella when she noticed she was fast asleep- in her food. Hope's eyes went wide with amazement. Ariel started giggling at the sight. Makoto and a couple of the other adults began laughing. Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances to one another before they realized that their daughter had fallen asleep in her food. Michiru had to suppress her giggle, so she wouldn't wake her. She was just about to remove Isabella from her plate of food when Princess Serenity jumped up.

"Wait! Don't move her." Princess Serenity exclaimed. She dug around in her huge purse, that went along with her princess gown, and took out a camera. She quickly turned it on and snapped a picture. "Okay, now you can move her."

Michiru rolled her eyes. She lift her daughter out of her plate, food was smeared all over her face. Haruka stood up and went to help Michiru out. Princess Serenity continued to snap pictures.

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this put up. I didn't intend for the last chapter to take so long. I'm sorry, please read my new story that's coming along. The story about the Pluto's. Also, I'm working on a Christmas story, but I'm not sure if I'll post it or not. If I how it turns out I will, but if not, there will be Christmas in one of the other stories.


End file.
